Real Love in a Metal Heart
by Azori Jin Alyx
Summary: Prime takes a young humanoid transformer under his care after he rescued her from her captivity. She under cover for her own protection...but how long can she keep that up? Especially as she develops feelings for a certain young Autobot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fic that popped into my mind a while ago. _

_First our two parties need to meet, so it starts at the very beginning of how the Azori'jin girl came into contact with the Autobots._

_Stay put, you just might find it interesting. Especially if you are a Hot Rod fan!_

_**- **__**It is the year 2000, 5 years before the war in Transformers The Movie. - **_

I am an Azori'jin. That I can remember. For the rest, I don't really know where I came from. Can't remember. What I do know, is that I am not in the place or form where I am supposed to be. I don't know where that is either.

Confusing? Tell me about it.

For now I am stuck in the body of a large predatory cat with a golden fur and darker spots on my back and paws. I'm stuck in this cage with glass walls in some casino on a foreign planet.

How I got here is a blur in my memories and I don't like to clear that up. I tried and it terrified me, so I stopped trying.

Last night these vehicles drove up to the casino where I am held. My cage is partly connected to the outside wall to lure customers. They are attracted to my impressive form and when they see me, they see the casino and than nine out of ten times they go in.

So last night these vehicles drove up to my window. One man got out of the small yellow one. Then something happened that dazzled me… yet it seemed familiar.

Bumblebee transformed and walked up to the glass cage. "Will you look at that! That is one big and impressive looking feline!"

Spike followed him to take a look at the beast that gracefully walked up and down in front of the window.

It seemed to be somewhat surprised to see the small bug transform. But when the red truck did the same it looked up with growing eyes.

The feline looked somewhat like a tiger but way bigger and it had spots in stead of stripes on warm golden fur. Spots like those of a jaguar running down it's back and black spots on it's paws.

With strange bright blue eyes it stared up at Optimus Prime as if it was dazzled by his appearance.

"Impressive, isn't she?" said a voice behind them

It was a slender blue robot, who didn't seem to be able to transform into anything. Or at least, they couldn't see that on him. He turned out to be one of the hosts of the casino.

"Please come in and enjoy our fabulous games. Drinks are on the house! You may drink as much as you like, we have the best energon in this part of space. And of course, enjoy yourselves!" he continued.

"What kind of beast is that?" Ironhide wanted to know as they followed the blue robot into the casino. "It's quit impressive for a fleshling."

"Nobody knows for sure. My boss, Saliência got her from some merchant for a good price. She's been here for several years now. And she's an excellent lure for clients." He said with a grin.

From inside the cage was visible as well. The big cat had quit some space to walk up and down, the cage was built along the whole wall on one side of the gambling floors.

"Come on guys, let's get inside, I feel lucky today!" Prime said cheerfully and it didn't take him very long to find himself at a poker-table with Ironhide. Bumblebee and Spike went to give the one-armed-bandits a good swing.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike left the casino to go to the next challenge.

Prime did get very lucky and won for over 5000 credits while the other's lost half of theirs. Most content he walked out the door, followed by his friends.

"Now can we go to the rollercoaster we saw when we landed?" Bumblebee asked as he pointed at the monster machine that was visible from where they were standing.

"I'd love to come along, but I do need some sleep if you don't mind," Spike stated with sleepy eyes.

"Of course, how thoughtless of us," It hadn't even crossed Primes mind. "We'll bring you to our hotel."

"If we can find it," Ironhide sighed as he looked around at all the tall lit up buildings around them.

Before they transformed, Prime gave another glance at the glass cage where the big cat lay next to the entrance. She lay like a sphinx but than with her head down on her front paws. Her clear blue eyes met his again and again he felt something was intriguing about this cat.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" He exclaimed, transformed and took off, followed by the others.

It's strange how this transforming thing seems so familiar. I stepped close to the glass and pressed my nose against it to see them drive off.

Seeing them doing that again made me even more uncomfortable in my own body. Oh, how I long to be free like them.

I must be in the wrong body, if I were a real cat, would my mind be as busy as it is now? Would I even know that I don't belong here. Maybe it is just me.

I sure hope they come back… maybe I can attract their attention… they look powerful enough to get me out of here. But… how can I possibly make them understand….

* * *

It took the Autobots over an hour to find their hotel. It turned out Spike had held the map - he had received when he booked the place after they had landed here – up side down. And the alien signs in stead of plain English road-names didn't help him a lot either.

But after asking directions a few times they finally arrived at the hotel. An enormous tower pierced into the dark starry sky.

The long drive way towards the hotel was decorated with huge real palms. And an enormous lawn lay draped around it with long rectangle ponds with splashing lit up fountains.

"Are you sure this was within our budget?" Ironhide asked Spike when they had stopped and transformed to enter the tower.

"Yeah…. It is only for a few days… you don't want to stay at a dump now, do you?" Spike tried to avoid the price of the hotel, cause he could just cut it.

* * *

After a few days of just fun, fun and more fun, it was time to go back to Earth again. (I'm not gonna come up with everything they did, they had fun) Bumblebee had dragged Spike from one rollercoaster to the next and from one wild attraction to another. They had more fun together than they'd had in years.

There was no way they could get Ironhide anywhere near any of those attractions, but they did get Prime to get on several. It made him behave and feel like the kid he used to be for a while. No worries, no responsibilities, just fun.

On their way out of the city to the airport where Skylynx was waiting for them, they passed the casino with the great feline again. At first they didn't notice, but the big cat did.

Hey, look at that! It's them again! I let out a loud roar… but they can't hear it through this damned glass, it's too thick.

'Wait! Come back!' I call out in my mind and run along with them for as far as my cage allows me to. Look this way, see the desperation in my eyes!! When I can't run any further I press my face against the glass. 'Don't leave without me, COME BACK!'

Suddenly Prime hit the brakes and took a sharp turn to the left – almost loosing his trailer. Ironhide and Bumblebee had to hit their brakes even harder to keep from crashing into him.

"Prime! What in the blazes are you doing?!" Ironhide wanted to know.

"I have no idea…" Prime tried to stop when he started to drive back to where they had just came from, but his brakes were not responding. "I can't control myself!"

There wasn't much they could do but follow him. Of the three of them, he was by far the fastest.

He only stopped when he was right in front of the felines cage, in front of her. He transformed and rubbed his head. "What just happened?'

Stunned I look up to him. He came back… Did he hear me? He couldn't have… the glass is too thick. Was it the cry in my mind he heard? Did I cause him to come back?

I wasn't aware I could do that… how did I do that? Is my desire to be free so strong it effects him?

"Yeah, what did just happen? And why did you stop here?" Ironhide asked.

Prime looked around to see where he'd ended up. Then his eyes met those of the feline. In those eyes he was sure he saw a cry for help. He even heard it …

"Get me out of this cage… please… I don't belong here…" She begged him with her thoughts, hoping he could hear them.

"The cat…"Prime muttered. "She calls to me."

Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike looked at each other.

"Do you have a hangover?" Spike asked.

'The transformations of these robots stirred something up within me. I can do this too… I know I can, I must try… I MUST!'

"What's she doing?" Bumblebee leaned against the thick glass to get a better look. It seemed like she tried to burst out of her skin or something.

Prime knelt down on one knee. "So, where do you belong?"

Hold on, I'm kinda busy right now… must try… MUST DO!

All of a sudden I feel like my fur is sliding off of my body… my bones and muscles are changing… feels strange… but it doesn't hurt.

Bumblebee flinched back from the glass. "Whoooow!!"

Spike and Ironhide had a somewhat similar response but than without the 'whooow'.

A young girl in her middle-teens was sitting where the cat just was… naked and shivering.

"Oh, I see…. You really don't belong here." Prime pulled out his laser rifle and aimed it at the glass wall that held the feline-girl imprisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

With a single shot Prime blew a gaping hole in the glass wall that kept the girl imprisoned.

"Spike, your jacket", he gestured him to hand it to her when she carefully stepped through the hole with its sharp shattered edges.

"HEY!! You can't do that!!" The blue robot - they'd met when they first came to this casino – came rushing towards them. "Leave the cat where it is or there will be consequences!!"

Spike wrapped his jacket around the girl's shoulders. She quickly hid behind him and gazed at the screaming, still approaching robot over his shoulder.

The blue robot ran with his head into Prime's hand which caused a sudden stop. Since he wasn't very strong and had only half Prime's size, that wasn't very hard.

"This cat is no ordinary cat!" Prime informed him. "That is what your 'cat' just transformed into." He pointed at the girl hiding behind Spike.

"It still belongs to my boss!" He pressed a button on his arm to activate a communication device. "Boss, please come down here, we have a situation here that requires your attention."

"Let's get out of here, Prime", Ironhide suggested. "We don't need to wait for this loudmouth's boss."

"No Ironhide, we should try to resolve this in a civilized way".

A few minutes later a humanoid alien came out through the huge metal front doors of the casino. He was way taller than Spike, or any human for that matter. He was dressed much like an Indian Maharajah (Google that if you like). His skin was a darker shade of orange and his hair and short beard were black.

Two massive robots - definitely transformers, built to destroy - followed him.

"O-ooh", Bumblebee too a step back.

Ironhide placed himself between the boss, his guards and Spike and the cat-girl.

Prime didn't flinch a circuit.

"What are your intentions with my pet cat?" The boss asked.

"Are you aware that your cat is not just a regular animal? Look what she has transformed into", Prime told him.

He frowned. "She hasn't done that before… But what makes you think you can just take her away from me?"

"She's a sentient being! All sentient beings have a right to be free!" Prime stated. "And she asked me for help and I will give it to her!"

The boss grinned and turned his nose up at the Autobots. "I don't think so!" With a single nod of his head he ordered the guards to attack them.

Both guards – a bit shorter than Prime – immediately transformed into machines fit for battle. Their bulky arms transformed into huge guns and their legs into something that looked like a tank.

"I'll give you ten-thousand credits for her, but that's my first and final offer to resolve this adequately", Prime warned the boss.

But he wouldn't hear of it. "I don't think so! ATTACK!!"

The guards aimed their guns at Prime. Ironhide was about to step up to him to back him up but he got different orders. "Protect Spike and the girl! You too Bumblebee!"

"Sure thing, Prime!" they both replied as they pulled their guns.

The guards started firing at Prime with photon-charges. The power of the blasts forced him to take several steps back, but damaged him only minimally.

His eyes narrowed and lit up dangerously. He aimed his laser-rifle at one guard and blasted it into smithereens. Before the other could respond it first lost one set of guns and then the other. It wasn't defenseless yet. Before Prime destroyed this one too it fired a missile from a launcher on his back.

Prime avoided the missile, trusting Ironhide to keep everyone safe – which he did. Then quickly, before it hit any building he took it out with another shot of his rifle, causing some gigantic fireworks in the streets.

"Got any more targets for me?' Prime asked him with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine! TAKE HER! Just leave here before you cause me any more damage!" The boss rushed back into the casino.

"Let's get to Sky Lynx," Prime said. "Before he changes his mind and comes back with more guards."

On their way to there they stopped at a fashion store to get the girl something descent to wear.

Sky Lynx was happy to finally see the Autobots and Spike.

"Hey, who's your lovely friend?" He wanted to know when he noticed the girl.

"Long story, we'll tell you all about it once we're on our way. Get us off the planet first," Prime ordered.

"Yes SIR!," was Sky Lynx' reply. "Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"Probably not", was all Prime said about it for the moment.

The hangar where Sky Lynx was parked was huge. Hundreds of ships were parked there. And they were not the only ones departing. There was plenty of space for several ships to fly towards the exit.

"I've never seen anybody walk away from those guards," the girl said to Prime. "You must be very powerful."

"Well, he IS our leader," Ironhide affirmed.

Just when it was their turn to fly out of the exit a force-field closed it off.

"We might have a problem…" Sky Lynx uttered.

The face of a robot in the control-tower appeared on the communication screen.

"We have a warrant for your arrest for stealing the property of one of our bigger casino-owners. You are not permitted to leave. Remain where you are and wait to be boarded."

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ironhide asked. "Fight our way out?"

"Perhaps that won't be necessary." Prime turned towards the girl. "What is your name?"

"Alyx," she said. "At least, that's what I remember. It's been a while since anybody called me by my name."

"Do you think you can take control of that force-field, like you took control of me earlier?"

"I can try… but I'm not sure how I controlled you. You responded to my thoughts".

"Can you make the shield inactive by thinking about deactivating it?"

"Just think of leaving this place before your former owner captures you and puts you back in that large fish-tank," Ironhide said to – in a way – help her think harder.

A small army of guards like the two Prime destroyed, gathered in the hangar. They could see them through Sky Lynx' small windows. Shocked by the idea these powerful robots could be overpowered by those guards and she would end up in her glass prison again, she gazed at the force-field. Trying very hard to deactivate it.

Two powerful metal claws slowly moved towards Sky Lynx from the ceiling of the exit, right above him and ready to grab him any time now.

"Please hurry, before those things damage my brand new paintjob," he said somewhat nervous.

Alyx concentrated on the force-field that stood between her and her freedom. It was so close… that field wasn't going to keep her from it!! She closed her eyes and no longer heard the voiced of the transformers who tried to encourage her to cancel the field.

In her mind she saw the threats that approached Sky Lynx: the metal claws from the ceiling about to grab hold of him, the guards, ready to board him. And the field, blocking the way out.

Suddenly the field showed signs of interference just before it failed. The exit was free!

"Yes! Freedom!!" Sky Lynx cheered and took off with dazzling acceleration.

The Autobots were thrown back as well as Spike and Alyx. They were lucky Prime managed to catch them before they crashed against Sky Lynx' metal insides.

"That was amazing, Alyx," Prime praised her. "Alyx?" She lay motionless in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Quickly Spike put his fingers on the artery in her neck. "I can feel her heartbeat, she must have just passed out."

"Or Sky Lynx's wild take off knocked her out," Bumblebee stated.

"Well, we had to get out of there fast, didn't we?" Sky Lynx defended himself.

"Stop your bickering," Prime shut them up. He carefully put Alyx in a seat. "Spike, could you buckle her up please." His hands were to large for those small thingies.

I seem to wake up from a long sleep… but I feel my head hurt… it feels like someone is banging a hammer inside my head. In the distance I hear voices speaking softly with every now and then a raised voice that quickly softens.

Slowly I open my eyes to see what's going on around me. I find myself in strange surroundings… Oh yeah, now I remember. Finally I have escaped from my prison… those robots helped me get out of my cage.

Prime was the first to notice she was awake and approached her. "How are you feeling, Alyx? Better now?" He friendly asked her.

His appearance still impresses me. Unlike the other two, he has this respective manner over him. He radiates with authority. But not in a tyrannical way at all… he's relaxed, friendly, I can tell the others have a high regard for him.

I give him a faint smile. "My head is pounding… but for the rest I'm fine, thank you."

The others walked up to her and Prime.

"Hey, that was really awesome what you did back there!" Bumblebee said enthusiastic.

"Thanks," she smiled kinda shy. "So we got away?"

They nodded. "We got away!"

She looked up at Prime. "So… who are you guys?"

"We are Autobots. We originate from the planet Cybertron, but when our home planet has been invaded by our enemies, we left it and found ourselves on a planet called Earth. That's where we live now," Prime told her.

The others gave her a friendly smile and nodded in agreement to what their leader said.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he introduced himself.

Alyx smiled. "Yeah, I figured something like that, you do radiate quit some authority."

"Well, thank you," he nodded his head to show his appreciation. "This…" he put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder, "is Ironhide. He's our oldest, toughest warrior, a military strategist and my personal bodyguard. And this mini-bot is Bumblebee, our very effective messenger and most qualified spy. And Spike belongs to the human-race from Earth. He's one of the first humans we encountered there and he's been a good help to us ever since."

"And this ship… it's alive too, isn't it?"

"I sure am!" said cheerfully. "I am Sky Lynx, the best flying Autobot to always save the day! … Well, except for today that is. Today it was you who saved the day," he had to admit.

Alyx turned to Prime. "Do you have anything to eat on board? I'm kinda starving."

"Could you take care of that, Spike?"

"Sure Prime," he took off to another chamber.

"Do you know where your home-world is?" Prime asked her. "Can we drop you off somewhere? With family of friends perhaps?"

She slowly shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't really remember a lot before my life on that planet. I think I was hiding my true identity in this cat-form for some reason. I have only vague memories of an attack in our house… or maybe somewhere else, but it was where we were supposed to be safe."

"We? You and your parents?" Ironhide wanted to know.

She nodded. "After a while in that cat-form I was more and more starting to behave like a cat. At first to keep up the act, later it became a way of life. I was treated like a cat by my capturers and I'd almost forgotten who I really am. And then you guys came along."

"So you don't even know if you even have a home-world?" Bumblebee asked.

Alyx looked away with a sad frown on her face. "Can't I stay with you?" She looked at Prime with begging eyes.

"We do live a dangerous life," Prime told her. "We have powerful enemies who'd do anything to get their hands on someone with your qualities. And the Earth's humans can be very suspicious of what they don't know or understand."

"I can take an inconspicuous form… they'll never now what I really am. I'm an expert at doing that, done it for years now."

"But would you want to live like that? That's just like living in another prison."

"It's different when I can go where I want. If nobody knows who I am, they won't try to catch me, right?"

"Can the others know about her? What she is?" Ironhide wanted to know, being in charge of security.

Prime rubbed his chin. "Maybe it would be better if they are not told. At least not at first."

"So can I come?" hopefully she gazed at Prime's face.

Short silence. Alyx bit her lip softly.

"Very well," he finally said. "I'll take you under my personal care."

She jumped up with joy. "Yeah! Thank you!"

Spike came back with some sandwiches for her, just in time to witness the happy outburst.

"What's going on?" he handed her the plate.

"I can come and stay with you guys!" Alyx cheered.

"Well, that's great. You have one fantastic home to look forward to."

"But how will you keep her hidden if you're gonna look after her?" Ironhide asked. "She'll be around you a lot. Autobots and people are gonna ask questions about that."

"Hidden?" Spike asked them. "Did I miss something?"

"You know the Decepticons will probably do anything to get their hands on her if they find out what she's capable of. And humans – no offence – are usually very suspicious of what they don't understand. It will be better to keep her real identity hidden for a while," Prime explained to him.

"In this humanoid form she looks different from humans, look at the spots above her eyes and on her limbs," Ironhide indicated.

"Hmmm… how about … in the from of … man's best friend?" Spike suggested.

They looked at each other and smiled in agreement.


	4. Megatron's evil twin

It was a warm and sunny afternoon when Sky Lynx landed in Autobot-city. Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike were welcomed by Daniël, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Springer.

"And? What was it like? Are we gonna go there any time soon?" Hot Rod wanted to know. He'd been very disappointed he couldn't come along so he was eager to hear all about it.

"It was a lot of fun, but I don't think we're welcome there anymore," Prime said.

"Just you, or any Autobot?" Hot Rod blabbered that out before he realized that was kinda rude and gave his leader the 'ooops'-look.

Prime just gave him a rebuking look and said. "Probably just us."

"What did you do? Cause bankruptcy at the casino's you visited?" Springer joked.

"Something like that," he answered briefly, avoiding to go into detail.

"You brought us a dog!" Seven-year-old Daniël cheered as soon as he saw the dog peek around Prime's leg.

_(remember, 5 years before the movie)_

He ran from his father right up to the light red/copper-coloured Siberian Husky and fell on his knees right in front of her. Without hesitation or any kind of fear he ran his hands trough her fur.

"He's gorgeous!" Daniël said as he embraced the dog.

"He's a she, actually," Prime corrected him gently and sat down on one knee.

"Where did you get a dog in outer space?" Hot Rod wanted to know.

"We found her in one of the casino's. Probably traded and sold more than once," Prime made him – and the other's – believe for now. "She was held captive in a very inhumane way so we went through some trouble to rescue her. And she was very happy when we did."

"Poor animal," Hot Rod responded. "Now you can live with us and play ball as often as you like. How 'bout that?"

Alyx barked a few times, wiggling her tail. 'You can play any dog-game you like with me!' she thought. 'You're sooo cute!'

"Optimus, what's her name?" Daniël asked.

He pondered on that question for a moment. If they wanted her identity to stay undiscovered, they might do it right all the way. A dog-name would be appropriate.

"What would you call her, Daniël?"

The kid rubbed his chin and thought very hard on that one.

"What about 'Lucky', cause she was pretty lucky you guys came around to save her!"

"That sure sounds suitable," Prime agreed.

And so did the others.

So now you know how I came to live with the Autobots in Autobot-city. Most of them didn't really give me a lot of attention, they were not interested in dogs. But there were enough left to call friends, for as much as you can do that, being in the form of a dog, you know.

The little human, Daniël, was crazy about me and took me about everywhere. He even allowed me to sleep on his bed. His dad, Spike, allowed me to, cause he knew I really wasn't a dog. At first his wife, Carly, didn't know about me. But that did give some trouble about my food. I am so NOT gonna eat dog-food. So he told her and that resolved a lot.

And because I spend a lot of time with Daniël, I spend a lot of time with his Autobot-big-brother Hot Rod. For a young, wild and somewhat reckless Autobot, he does take that job very seriously.

But there was another Autobot Daniël was very close to. That's Arcee, a great looking female Autobot, everything about her radiates 'GIRL POWER'. Obviously I wasn't the only one to notice that and it kinda shocked me that the other one to notice that was my new favourite Autobot Hot Rod. DAMN!

This one time – I was about 2 months with the Autobots - when we dropped Daniël off at school and were driving back to Autobot-city he needed to get something off his chest. Me being a dog, that's pretty safe, right? grin I don't know what he's gonna do when he finds out who I really am…

"Hey, Lucky, you've seen Arcee around, haven't you?" He asked me. "You think we'd make a nice couple?"

'WHAAAT!' I let out an annoyed bark with that thought. 'You're too young for her!'

"I think she likes me too." He said. "She keeps giving me that particular look."

'It will never work… you're too young and wild for her… ' I somehow hoped he'd hear my thoughts.

"Maybe I should take her to the drive-in… or just for a drive… see who's fastest…"

'Dream on …' I was the wrong person to ask.

Out of nowhere a black sports-car rammed into Hot Rod's flank and pushed him right off the road into the rocky verge. I was thrown against the window where that car hit him and we both were rattled up by the bumpy verge he tried to get out of.

What crazy drunk was pulling pranks on us now?!

Another sports-car, a grey one, rammed him back into the verge every time he almost got out. To make my aggravation know I barked out loud and growled at the cars. But that didn't really impress who ever was driving…

HEY!! Was that a Decepticon logo on the hood of that car?! Oh, great! I've heard lot's of stories about them, and have seen a few from a distance. This is the first time I've seen them this close… like on the other side of Hot Rod's windscreen!

"You two wanna race! You've got yourselves a race!!" Hot Rot exclaimed daringly at them as he hit the throttle and sped out of the dirt and back onto the road. "Let's burn rubber!!"

I wished I had hands to put on my safety-belt… or at least hold on to something. This guy was sooo fast!

"Don't worry lucky! We'll shake them in no time!"

I really wanted to ask him who they were… but dog's don't speak…

"So you think you can outrun Runamuck and Runabout, Auto-brat?!" the black Nissan Skyline sneered.

That answered my question.

"You'll end up as a burning pile of scrap-metal before we leave you alone!" Runabout, the grey Lotus Esprit promised him with a grin.

With screaming engines all three of them demanded most of themselves to keep ahead. So far Hot Rod had the best of them.

"Let's see how fast he is when we blow some tyres!!" Runabout emerged a small laser-canon embedded in his hood to shoot at Hot Rod's tyres.

"HEY! Not fair!!" Hot Rod could avoid being hit and shot right back the both of them with several guns he had embedded below his large spoiler. His lasers did hit both of them and left some blackened dents in their hoods.

"You miserable Autobot! You will BURN for that!!" Runabout promised him.

"Well, let's not blow him up just yet. We can play with him all day long!!" Runamuck smirked.

"I'm not gonna waste a whole day on the Autobrat!" While driving at full speed, Runabout transformed to his robot-mode, pulled his particle beam rifle and shot a high-energy beam of neutrons right at Hot Rot's backside.

The force of the blast blew him off the road and flipped him over several times until he finally crashed down against the rocky ground at the foot of a hill.

"BINGO!!" Runabout hollered.

I shook my head to get my vision sharp again… it did help… but my head pounded like crazy. Through the broken windscreen I saw the two Decepticons approach. Runamuck transformed too.

"Let's torch him!" Runamuck snickered as he pulled out his gun.

Hot Rod wasn't moving and he didn't make a sound… not even a moan. Not even when I barked as loud is I could.

'Oh no… what am I gonna do now… I can contact Prime… but he'll never be here on time… I have to stop those two! I can do it, I must!' I concentrated on them.

Suddenly my mind seemed to find it's way through their circuits. I could see them with my minds eye. I shot through their bodies… There was one thought no my mind… BURN!!

And burn they did! They started screaming as if they were in agonizing pain… that's because they were. Both fell to their knees, holding on to their stomach (or at least the part where that would be if they were in the flesh). Something that looked like lightning started flickering over their bodies until they passed out.

When they were both lying in the dirt – not moving - I let them go. Wow… I didn't know I had that kinda power. I worked my way through Hot Rod's windscreen. Finally he made some sound… a moan… a groan. He transformed and looked around, sitting on the rocky ground.

The first thing he saw was Runabout and Runamuck laying on the ground.

"What the…" He got up – still a bit shaky – and walked – with a limp - towards them. "What happened to them?"

Then he saw me. "Lucky, are you alright?"

I barked happily at him with a waggling tail.

"Did you scare them off?" he grinned.

I just waggled my tail at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before they regain their consciousness." He transformed an I got in. "Look at me, I look like a wreck… Prime gonna kill me…"

They were only just out of sight when Runabout and Runamuck came to.

Surprised to find themselves lying around in the dirt they quickly jumped to their feet.

"Wooo.. wooo…" Runabout almost lost his balance right away and grabbed Runamuck's arm. He too had trouble with his balance, but he managed to keep the both of them on their feet.

"What's going on… What just happened?" Runabout wanted to know.

"The puny Autobot couldn't have done that, he was knocked out…"

"Of course he couldn't have!"

This was a mystery to them. Lucky for Alyx neither remembered to dog that had been barking at them.

On the road behind them a yellow car flashed by that caught Runabout's eye. A gorgeous brand new Ferrari.

"Hey, did you see that?!"

Runamuck nodded.

"Is that car better lookin' than me?!"

"Huh! Way better!"

"Well, come on than," he transformed to his car-mode and took off. "Let's wreck it!!"

"Yeah!! Wreck, wreck, WRECK!"


	5. The Stunticons

Back at Autobot-city Hot Rod drove straight to the repair-bay, hoping no one would notice him on the way there.

It was quiet in the repair-bay. Only Ratchet was there, working on Kup. When the doors opened and a battered Hot Rod drove in Ratchet looked up from his work.

"Wow… What the heck did you do to yourself now!?" He closed up Kup after the routine check-up.

"I ran into Megatron's evil twin. Or actually, they ran into me," Hot Rod replied cheerfully and transformed with some difficulty.

"And you didn't call for backup?!" Kup rebuked him with a stern look in his eyes. "Kid, if you even want to live to be half my age, you'd better loose the 'I-can-take-on-anybody'-attitude."

The sliding-doors behind Hot Rod opened op without him noticing.

"I didn't need backup, really. As you can see, I'm right here!"

Alyx growled at him. 'Didn't need back up he says! If it wasn't for me he'd be a pile of ash!' she said in her mind.

"Lucky's response tells me otherwise, Hot Rod," Prime's voice sounded behind him.

She had seen Prime coming and let him hear her thoughts about the situation.

Hot Rod turned around and Prime gave him a probing look. "So What happened?" he demanded to know.

"Runabout and Runamuck tried to total me and almost did. I crashed and when I came to they were just lying there, knocked out."

Kup jumped off of the table where Ratchet had been treating him. "Crashed?! Came to..? They could have easily destroyed you, kid!" Kup told him. "When are you gonna learn it's no shame to call for backup?"

"Kup is right, Hot Rod," Prime agreed with the old warrior. "You know better than that to take chances against those two."

"And what do you mean 'they were knocked out'? How were they knocked out?"

Ratchet gestured Hot Rod to get on the table so he could take a look at his damages.

"I don't know. I guess I got a lucky brake. Maybe they crashed into each other, I don't know. Me and Lucky didn't wait for them to wake up and tell us you know."

"Ironhide will pick up Daniel from school," Prime notified Hot Rod.

"But I'll be ready to roll by that time… Right Ratchet?"

"What do you think I am?! A miracle-worker? It's gonna take hours to get this right."

"Take your time, Ratchet," Prime ordered him. "Come on Lucky, you're with me."

Hot Rod let his head hang. Boy, did he mess up this time…

Alyx followed Prime out of the repair-bay.

"Let's go for a ride," he said and transformed and opened a door for her to jump in.

Once they had left Autobot-city Alyx transformed back to her own self.

"You know there wasn't really any time to call for backup. You'd never made it on time," she defended Hot Rod. "We were at least twenty minutes away from Autobot-city."

"Twenty minutes for a car, yes, but the Aerialbot's are way faster than that."

"It happened so fast… at first Hot Rod stayed ahead of them, but then they started shooting and this big blast threw him off the road. He was knocked out and they were coming to finish him off. I barked and I barked but he wouldn't wake up, so I had to do something."

"So what did you do?"

"I concentrated on them to try and stop them when suddenly it seemed like my mind was flowing through their circuits… I caused them to pass out. Hot Rod didn't see a thing, he was out cold."

"Impressive," Prime said. "But you might want to be careful with that if you're not able to control that kinda power."

That's one thing Prime could not teach me. Or anybody else on the planet. He did teach me a lot of other important things. Like the standards and values the Autobots lived by.

Like for example: respect and defend all that lives, including the creatures of Earth; protect the weak, defend what you believe in. And of course, defeat the Decepticons at all cost.

He let me watch a lot of interesting shows on the Discovery Channel and similar channels. That was a lot less boring than reading dusty books. I particularly loved the Animal Planet channel. And I tried to transform into every single animal that I saw on there.

Prime was impressed by all the different forms I could become. And I was impressed by his – and those of the other Autobots – transformations. It is most extraordinary to see a truck, car of jet transform into a robot. It surprised me every time again how they did that.

Now I was with them for **about a year**. Kup had told me lot's of stories of battles he had survived and I had asked Prime to ask him if he'd ever come across organic-transformers.

"If anyone could know about organic-transformers like me, don't you think he'd know?" I asked Prime when we were driving around again.

This time Prime was teaching me how to drive him, which I thought was a great honour he'd let me.

I sat on the leather drivers-seat, behind the wheel. Prime was still driving when he told me to take over from him.

"Are you sure I can do this?" she asked him while she put her hands on his steering wheel and her feet above the pedals.

"Positive. Don't worry, you know what all pedals do, right?" He'd just told her that earlier.

"Yeah."

"I'll guide you, just follow my lead. Hold on to the wheel and put your foot on the accelerator so I can let go."

"Okay."

She felt the accelerator come up and she pushed it down with her foot to where it had been so they kept the same speed.

"Very good. You're in control now."

She grinned a bit nervous. This was way different from driving Bumblebee, who had been at the 'mercy' of her driving-skills before. She could drive him since he knew who she was.

It wasn't hard to keep Prime steady, but than again, they were driving on a long straight highway with hardly any traffic on it.

"Can I speed up a bit?" she asked after a while.

"Sure."

"How fast are you anyway?" she wanted to know.

"If you want to know, just step right on that throttle and find out. Oh, and don't forget to switch gears please."

She nodded, bit her lip and tightened her grip on the wheel. Slowly she pushed the accelerator down with her foot. She felt the power of his engine as the increasing speed pushed her back into her seat.

At the right point she switched gears and stepped a bit more on the accelerator.

"You sure are fast! Way faster than Bumblebee or Ironhide!"

"Well, what did you expect?" he grinned.

"I hadn't expected this kind of speed from such a big rig."

In the distance another rig approached.

"I'm not just any rig."

"That's right!"

"Alyx, could you please step on it as hard as you can?" Prime asked her somewhat urgently.

"O yeah!" She smiled and stepped on the accelerator until it couldn't go any deeper.

She noticed the approaching rig. And some cars behind it.

"Shouldn't we slow down? There's some traffic coming up."

"We should if that was normal traffic. But that … is Motormaster!"


	6. Optimus Dad

**_Thank you all for reviewing! Here's the next chappie, enjoy._**

* * *

She swallowed a lump down her throat. "Are we in trouble now…?" They were quit far from headquarters.

Motormaster contacted Prime and his daring voice sounded through the com-link. "Get your wheels off of my road, Prime! Make way for the real King of the Road!"

"You're not gonna do that, right?" Alyx checked.

"Certainly not, keep up the speed," Prime said determined.

Both rigs speeded towards each other real fast, both followed by a large cloud of dust and sand.

"Will he turn away?" Alyx wanted to know.

"Don't bet on it."

"Will you?" She could guess his answer.

"Nope!"

She nodded. That was what she's expected.

"Don't worry, there's no way he can beat me on this. He's tried before and failed. Buckle up and hang on! I'll take over now!"

She let go of the wheel, took her feet of off the pedals and quickly buckled up. There was just enough time for her to brace for impact.

Prime hit his opponent more to the left than head on so the force of the impact rammed him backwards and to the side at the same time. His trailer swung across the road, out of control and Alyx saw it coming right at her.

But before she had time to scream Prime rammed it out of his way. Motormaster crashed of off the road and tumbled over several times. There was flying wreckage everywhere.

"Yeah!!" Alyx cheered.

Behind Motormaster drove a dark Ferrari (Wildrider) that tried to get out of his way but there was no way he possibly could and got crushed and stuck below Primes front-fender.

That didn't slow him down one bit and the squeaking of metal and lot's of sparks started to annoy Prime quickly.

"Hold on!" He said and transformed at full speed, grabbing Alyx with one hand, his rifle in the other. With one foot he launched himself off of the road, leaving a wrecked Wildrider behind. He landed right on top of the formula one car and flattened him even more than he already was.

The other two he blasted of off the roads with his laser rifle, transformed back again, having Alyx landing safely back into the drivers seat.

"Wooow…" she was in shock for a moment. "That… was amazing…"

She hadn't seen him do anything like that before. Actually Prime kept her away from most battles for her own safety.

"Thanks," Prime said. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…" she remodelled her hair, cause it was messed up by the wind that blew around her as Prime had transformed, jumped and transformed back again. Her heart was almost pounding right out of her chest.

Prime slowed down for a while and drove off of the main-road. He knew a nice quiet lake in a gorgeous setting around here – one of his favourite places to go when he needed some quiet time for himself - where he could let her come to her senses again. She was trembling all over… there was no way she could hide that cause he felt it right through the seat.

He let her get out close to the water and transformed back to robot mode.

"That water looks amazing! So clear…" She took of her shoes and socks and sat down at the bank with her feet in the water. "You should try that, it's very relaxing."

He sat down next to her and put his feet in the water. "I do prefer magma or something like that…"

When her nerves finally stopped her body from shaking, she looked up at him for a while, studying him.

"Aren't you even damaged a bit?" she asked with amazement.

He looked down to her. "Hardly."

"If you are that powerful, why does Motormaster even bother to pull a stunt like that?"

"That is what he lives for. He wants to be the King of the Road."

She grinned. "Well, he clearly isn't the King, right Prime?"

He nodded. "And he never will be."

They enjoyed the scenery and the company for a while when Alyx said.

"Can I ask you something very personal?"

"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"First I'd like to say that I'm really grateful that you and your friends rescued me from that dreadful planet."

"I'm glad we could give you back your freedom."

"You have given me so much more! You gave me back my life, you gave me a family, a home. And you… you're the closed thing I have to a father."

If he hadn't that cover over his face she could have seen him smiled. Her saying that gave him the most rewarding feeling he'd ever experienced.

"Alyx… I don't know what to say… I haven't met many fleshlings who's actually don't see us as plain machines…"

"Really? Can't they sense your sparks than?"

He gave her a surprised look. "Can you?"

She nodded.

"That's amazing."

They gazed across the lake for a while, watching a flock of swans land.

"Prime…" she looked up at him. "Would you mind to be my … dad?"

Just when he thought she could not amaze him even more he looked down at her … amazed again. "Me?" Now he really didn't know what to say.

"I can't remember my biological father… you've taken such good care of me and taught me so much. I know you're real busy and all …" she bit her lip tensely and looked up at his face, curious to what he'd say.

"It would be my pleasure."

A radiant smile formed on her face and her eyes lit up like happy candles. "Thanks… dad."


	7. The Merciless Azori'jin Race

When they came back to Autobot-city Kup was just about to tell the Dinobots one of his famous war-stories. Alyx - back in her dog-form - jumped from Prime's cabin so he could transform.

"Prime want to hear war-story?" Grimlock asked his leader.

"Not right now, I have some business to attend to."

"Lucky want to hear war-story?" Grimlock turned to the dog.

She barked twice and walked up to the Dinobots with a waggling tail. 'I like Kup's stories, he has had many adventures to tell about!' she told Prime directly in his mind.

He nodded at he an went his way. But before he was out on the hallway he stopped. Kup does have lot's of interesting stories. He has thousands of years of experience all over the universe with all kinds of races. Would he not have ran in to organic transformers, like Alyx, at some time?

Perhaps he'd know what she was and where she originated from. He turned around and walked back to where Kup, Lucky and the Dinobots were.

"Kup," he said. "I think I would like to hear a story on request. My other business can wait."

The old Autobot looked up with a smile. "Well, that's mighty fine, Prime. What would you like to hear?"

"I was wondering. Have you ever encountered other races of transformers, and I mean organic transformers?"

Kup's cheerful face changed to a serious one. The kind of serious that's kinda worrying.

"I have… once…" He said with a hoarse tone to his voice. (even more than usual) "And transforming isn't the only thing they can do."

Lucky frowned. He knew about transformers like her? That would be great… she could finally let her presence known!

"There were at least thousand of us… and only ten of them… Only a handful of us survived that encounter."

Prime, Lucky and the Dinobots were shocked to hear that. They didn't dare to say anything to interrupt his tale, curious to hear what happened next. Kup was also silent for a moment… you could have heard a pin drop.

"It must have been two-thousand years ago… and far far away…"

"Sounds like a fairy-tail to me," Grimlock uttered.

Kup jumped up from where he was sitting. "Shut your trap and be quiet you brainless reptile!" he rebuked Grimlock. "You're lucky they are far away or we wouldn't even exist here!"

"Me Grimlock King! Me cannot be beaten easily!"

'Ask him who they were, would you?' Alyx asked Prime in his mind.

"Who were those organic transformers?"

"They never told us who they were and what they were after.. .but other organic life forms knew." He walked around, a bit bend forwards and making scary gestures with his arms.

"They were called Azori'jins. They have complete control over any mechanical life like us. And not just control… they can destroy us in the blink of an eye…"

He quickly turned towards the Dinobots who flinched back in fear. Except for Grimlock of course.

"Me Grimlock will munch them …"

Kup didn't let him finish. "You Grimlock will do nothing against the likes of those Azori'jins… They control your every circuit and make them burn until there is only a pile of ashes left of you!"

He growled at Kup in disbelief. Lucky held her breath. Could that really be true?

"They can transform into monsters even bigger than you Grimlock, with sharper teeth than yours and they have this ability to change their flesh into organic metal. That makes them invulnerable to any gunshots we could possibly shoot at them. At that battle-site they ripped us apart as if we were mere flesh-creatures."

Silence. Lucky swallowed a lump in her throat. That wasn't good…

"Prime, I don't know why you want to know about that… But if you ever come across them, you'd better make sure you see them before they see you and get out of their way unseen… Or you will not see the light of the next day ever again. Unless you get really, really lucky, like I and a handful of others did."

"Just curious, Kup. And aren't there any other races of organic transformers besides those Azori'jins you've come across?"

"I haven't seen any."

"What do they look like?" Prime wanted to know.

"I can't remember much of how they look, except for their fiery hair and those spots above their bright blue eyes."

Prime glanced at Lucky for a moment. That was exactly what she looked like in her humanoid form. Fiery hair, bright blue eyes… and the spots above her eyes and over her body. He also saw the shocked look in her eyes right now.

"Please take my advice, Prime. You don't have to listen to any other advice I give you, as long as you listen to me now!" He pointed his finger at Prime. "Don't ever make contact with these Azori'jins, no matter how friendly they might seem. They are merciless monsters!"

Alyx was pretty shocked by all what Kup said.

'I'm not a merciless monster… I don't destroy mechanical life-forms, I can't even remember mechanical life-forms. Would he really have encountered my race… I do have fiery hair, blue eyes and spots… What if I am what he describes?

She felt like an invisible force was choking her. What if I am like that… the Autobots will fear me… if they ever found out what I am… I can never be their friend if they fear me… The choking feeling got stronger and she had to get out of there. First she walked away slowly but after a few steps she ran out to the hallway.

"Kup tell good story now! You scared Lucky away! Tell us good story!" Grimlock told Kup and stamped onto the floor with his large hind leg.

"Thanks for the advice, Kup!" Prime followed Lucky onto the hallway.

She gave him a heartbroken look. 'How can I reveal who I am now? They will all be afraid of me!' she spoke to his mind. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

Prime knelt down. There wasn't anybody out on the hallway and his sensors told him there wasn't anybody approaching.

"You are no danger to us, they will understand that. You are family. We can convince Kup of that - he's not unreasonable - and the others once they get to know you."

She let her head hang down sadly. "Maybe… maybe not. Will they ever trust me?"

"I trust you." Prime said. "We will find a way to solve this, I promise."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you… dad. I need some time by myself now, you don't mind, do you?"

"Take as much time as you need. You know where to find me whenever you need me, right."

She nodded again and took off.


	8. Hot Rod

If you've seen Transformers: The Movie, you might remember that gorgeous scene where Hot Rod and Daniel were fishing. That's were Alyx went to be alone for a while.

If you haven't seen the movie (try to get your hands on it) it's a large lake with forests of dark green pine trees and robust mountains in the background. A small rocky island sits in the about in the middle of the lake with pine trees growing on it. And the sky is blue with fluffy white clouds floating by. The sun throws it's rays of light over the water and makes it sparkle.

At the rocky waterside Lucky transformed back into Alyx. She sat down on the rocks, pulled up her legs, wrapped her arms around her knees, burrowed her head in her arms and cried.

_This doesn't work out as I had hoped for at all! I don't want them to fear me… I can't even do most of what Kup said. Could I really be an Azori'jin? And would they really be as bad as Kup told? But that was like two thousand years ago… what are we talking about here!_

_If I am an Azori'jin, that would explain how I can do certain things. Like how I was able to control Prime back in my glass cage. And how I could free Sky Lynx when we escaped. And how I could disable Runabout and Runamuck when they wanted to destroy Hot Rod after he crashed._

Because she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and emotions, releasing all of her frustration through her tears she didn't notice the sound of an engine. Neither did she hear the transforming sound behind her.

"Hi there," a joyful friendly voice sounded behind her.

A shock shot through her body and her head jerked up. She hadn't heard anybody coming… Slowly she turned her head. That sounded just like Hot Rod… seeing her like this probably wouldn't matter… he hadn't seen her transform so he wouldn't know what she really was… she hoped.

When he noticed her teary face he asked "Hey, what's the matter?"

He sat down next to her, his arms resting on his knees. "One shouldn't need to cry on such a lovely day." He said to break the ice.

She looked up at his friendly juvenile face and wiped her tears off with the sleeve of her shirt. She wore an army-green tight-fit-shirt with a hood and black pants.

"I just needed to release some frustration", she told him with a faint smile. "Are you by yourself?" she wanted to know.

He nodded.

"Good, I don't want too much company right now."

"Do you want me to leave?" he suggested.

"NO, no, it's okay." She quickly said before he could get up. She'd like to have him around, he always had some cheerful encouragement for whoever needed one.

He smiled. "Wanna talk about it?"

She let out a sigh. Now how was she gonna explain her situation to him without blowing her cover?

"I found out something about me that really shocked me," she said.

"Your parents aren't really your parents?" Hot Rod joked.

She grinned. "My friends… they know me in a certain way. But I'm not like that, I'm different. And now I have found out this certain 'thing' I'm afraid that my friends won't like me anymore when they found out who I really am." That should cover it nicely.

"Than… are you sure they are real friends?"

She nodded. "They are."

"Than why can't you tell them who you are?"

Darn. "It's not that simple. I wish it were."

"And if you slowly come out as you are?" he suggested, trying to help. "Show them a bit more of the real you over some time?"

_He __is so understanding… maybe I can tell him who I really am._

She gazed over the water. _But what if he's afraid too? Why would he anyway? He didn't hear what Kup said. He doesn't know Azori'jins are assumed to be dangerous to mechanical life._

But then she remembered what Optimus had told her in her first days on Earth: "If the Decepticons ever find out about you, and lot's of Autobots know who you are, all they need to do is catch one and get the information they want out of him the hard way. If they want something, they will stop at nothing. They could make you do anything holding any of us at gunpoint. They have used the humans – the ones close to us and others that we don't personally know – against us too, to get what they wanted."

_If I could learn to control my abilities I can protect myself from any Decepticon. That would get rid of one problem. If I only knew exactly what my abilities were… Ah, forget about it. I can't risk telling him. He'll probably tell Kup and than there will be trouble._

"Don't you have friends around you who you don't show the real you? Because they might not like you that way?" she asked him to get his attention of off her problem.

He thought for a moment about his answer. "Well… I have lot's of friends who don't like all of my qualities, but I'm showing the real me anyway," he grinned. "I'm seeing this female Autobot… we got only one, so that's her," he smiled.

_Oh goodness… do I want to hear this?_

"We get along fine… most of the time anyway. But she thinks I'm reckless… irresponsible lot's of times… have high hopes for lot's of useless things – in her mind - and that I don't have no clue about battle strategies…" He said. "I speak without thinking first… do without thinking first…"

_I knew it. She's not your type. And she's older than you are. Girls shouldn't date younger guys. They mature way later than us girls. Sorry guys, but it's true for most of you._

"Than why do you stay with her? Sounds like she needs an older more experienced warrior Autobot. No offence."

He grinned. "Yeah well, she loves me, she hates me. We'll see which side of that gets the upper hand. And she keeps me balanced. Besides, she doesn't throw that at me always. Just when something like that happens."

"And I bet that's a lot, isn't it?" She started laughing out loud.

"Look at that, you're all cheered up now."

"I hope I didn't make you feel all down."

"Nah… I'll deal with it. Besides, she is a bit right about all those things."

"Those aren't necessarily all bad qualities you know."

"I know, but thanks anyway," he said with a smile.

She looked at him, at the flames on his chest and the guns/exhausts on his arms. "Say, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Anything."

"Can I take you for a drive. And I mean like, you allowing me to drive you?" she gave him two big begging eyes and a big smile on her face. "Please…"

"How can I say no to that?" he grinned, got up and transformed to his car-mode.

"That's amazing, no matter how often I see that," she said.

"What?"

"Transforming. It's amazing how you guys can change from a robot to a vehicle. I've seen it on more occasions. Can't get enough of it."

He lifted his windscreen. "Well, what are you waiting for? This will be the ride of you life!"

"Alright!" she jumped in and took the wheel. "Just make sure we don't run into any Decepticons okay?"

"Can't promise that, some got it in for me cause they can't stand I'm such a gorgeous sports car." If he were in robot mode he'd have a huge grin on his face while saying that. He started his engine.

Alyx laughed and stepped lightly on the accelerator to get a feel of it. His engine roared with a deep sound. She grinned. "Nice… nice…"

"Do you even have a license?" he asked.

"No, I'm not old enough, but I have experience driving!" she assured him and put him in gear and pushed the accelerator down firmly so he took off leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

"AAAH!! You're a maniac!" he screamed. "I like your style!"

After driving around for an hour at top speed he had to get back to headquarters, Kup had called him in for one of his lessons in battle techniques.

Hot Rod dropped her of in the city nearest to Autobot-city where she said she was staying in a youth hostel.

"If you're ever thinking about dropping by at Autobot-city, don't hesitate," he said with a smile as he took off.

She waved him good bye until he was out of sight. Quickly she ran into a quiet alley, transformed to her eagle form and lifted off to follow him back to base. He's probably be way faster, but she knew the way.

"Darn…" he suddenly realized when was almost at Autobot-city. "I never even asked her name…"


	9. Megatrouble

At first I felt real stupid for not trusting Hot Rod enough to tell him who I really am. But I realized that I valued his friendship too much to risk losing it. Even though I am a dog to him. Actually he did call me 'an Autobot's best friend', like humans say 'man's best friend'. So that means I am his real friend, even as a dog.

I never really told Prime about our encounter. As a daughter I can keep at least one secret from my dad, right? He'd probably suggest I wouldn't do that again. Or maybe he'd be very mad, I wasn't gonna find out just yet.

About a year later something happened that made me very glad that most Autobots were unaware of my true identity.

It was a lovely day today. Nice warm and lot's of sun. I got Ironhide to take me hiking in a forest about an hour away from Autobot-city. Prime was too busy dealing with several ambassadors and Bumblebee was with Spike on one of the moon bases so he was the lucky one.

When we were almost there Prime contacted us to check out a power plant near our current location. There had been a '911' call from employees about a Decepticon attack and so the Autobots were alerted.

Within five minutes we were there. We were still out of site behind a bushy hillside in the forest edge where the plant was located.

"Take your dog-form, just in case," Ironhide told me as we sneaked as close to the edge of the forest as we could.

"Let me go to have a look," I suggested. "I can get closer without being seen. You kinda stand out between the green trees and bushes." _(with him being red you know)_

"Well, I don't …."

I had already disappeared between the leafs.

"Better stay unseen!" he hissed after me.

I sneaked through the bushes, up the low hill and peeked through a gap in the leafs. I had a clear view of the plant from the side. Everything seemed quiet. There was no visible damage to the plant from this point of view.

Then I heard the sound of a jet engine getting closer fast. I looked up. Through the canopy I saw Starscream descending towards the plant. Close to the ground he transformed and landed gracefully on his feet just within my view.

From behind the buildings Megatron appeared and walked up to him. "Oh my, this is serious…" I whispered to myself.

I quickly made my way back to Ironhide when I heard more jets approaching.

"I guess you heard the jets?" I said.

He nodded. "I've already contacted Prime. Backup is on the way."

"Megatron's there too!"

"Don't worry, Prime is coming along as well."

Out of the blue two Decepticons landed behind us. The ground trembled when they touched down. Ironhide grabbed his gun and pointed it at Skywarp and Thundercracker.

I showed them my teeth and gave them an threatening roar, but they weren't impressed by me at all. Couldn't blame them…

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Skywarp said.

"If it isn't the old time Ironhide!" Thundercracker sneered.

"Get out of here, quickly!" Ironhide mumbled at me, knowing we wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them.

I hesitated for a sec. Could I just leave him at the mercy of these two?

He urgently gestured me to take off with his hand. Prime was on his way… Ironhide would be alright… I hoped… So I decided to take off and keep an eye out.

"Hey, grab the dog!" Skywarp told Thundercracker.

I didn't think there was any way he could possibly catch me since I was most manoeuvrable. And the I could quickly disappear between the trees. What I hadn't expected was a lasso in his arm, made of some kind of wire that gave off a shock that stunned me as soon as I felt it tightening around my neck.

When I woke up I still had the lasso tied around my neck and found myself in a large hall with equipment I'd never seen before. The metal wire lasso had been welded onto the metal plates that covered the wall. I tried to pull myself free without much success.

I looked around… where was Ironhide? And where were the Decepticons for that matter? Had they hurt him?

Then the door opened and Thundercracker walked in.

"Showtime, doggy!" he smirked and jerked the wire off of the wall. There was no way I could offer any resistance against the force he used to drag me with him. Maybe if I had practiced more on larger animal-forms like Tyrannosaurus Rex I had seen on Discovery…

I shut my eyes against the bright sunlight as we came outside so I didn't see what was going on right away. Thundercracker gave a firm tug to the lasso that made me fall on my face – even with four legs.

"Back off Prime, or your dog dies!" I heard and when I looked up I stared right into the barrel of Megatron's canon. That thing sure looked huge from this close range. He looked down on me with those shimmering red eyes and the most evil smirk I'd ever seen.

I swallowed a lump down my throat and glanced at Prime quickly to see where he was and what the situation was.

Prime had obviously come to stop Megatron and his Decepticons from stealing energy at the power-plant. But with me and Ironhide… he had a trump card against Prime and the Autobots.

"It's just a dog, Megatron, you have to do better than that," Prime bluffed. "You shouldn't have shot Ironhide, you could have had more luck holding him hostage. You know you're way out numbered, don't you?"

Where was Ironhide, Megatron could use him too, right? I looked around and saw him laying against the wall of the building we had just came out off.

'Why did Megatron shoot Ironhide if he could have used him against you?' I asked Prime in his mind.

'He freed the humans that work here,' he replied. 'Don't worry, we will get you out of here safely.'

Megatron smiled mischievously. "Just a dog? You seem to be pretty fond of your dog. We have been watching you, Prime."

Oh no… a shock shot through my mind and body. Did he know who I was?! I sensed Prime had the same thought on his mind.

"I'm sure you will value this life as much as that of any human on this planet." He powered up his canon and I could see a pink tingling light deep in his barrel, ready to shoot out with all it's power.

_(man, I hope nobody is gonna think funny about that one….__ahum)_

"You take this dog anywhere, like it's your best friend. And so do some of your Autobots. They grow on you, those animals, don't they?"

Were they stupid?! They hadn't ever seen me transform? That was plain luck if they hadn't. How had they been watching us? I hadn't sensed any spark and even Decepticons have a spark.

I bet he wasn't going to reveal that kinda information. But he didn't have to… maybe I could search his mind…

So I did. Man, what I sensed in his mind… I can't describe it all, but it gave me the chills. I did find out he had used the satellites in Earth's orbit. Hopefully he didn't notice my presence, he did seem a bit distracted for a moment.

That was the break Hot Rod had been waiting for and he raced off of the roof of the building behind Megatron. He smashed into Megatron's shoulder and the arm with the canon. Before he touched the ground he transformed to his robot-mode and shot both his lasers at Megatron at such a close range that had to leave some kinda damage.

Thundercracker let go of the cable around my neck to shoot Hot Rod away from Megatron. I quickly took advantage of that and dashed towards Prime and the others. That was the moment they had been waiting for and as soon as I had passed Prime they opened fire.

"I'll kick your exhaust off of this plant if you don't back off right now!" Megatron screamed at Prime and then he noticed Thundercracker was standing empty handed.

"You just try your best, Megatron!" Prime transformed and speeded towards him, ready take him on for battle.

Megatron grabbed Hot Rod - who was still shooting Decepticons and trying to get to Ironhide to get him out of there - the moment he came within his reach. As if he weighed nothing more than a rag doll he swung the young Autobot towards Prime in an attempt to stop him.

Prime launched himself off of the ground using the thrusters just behind his bumper and transformed to jump over a falling Hot Rod and get a clear shot at Megatron. He in his place dodged the shot and charged Prime.

As I watched from a safe distance their hands clashed together and they both tried to overpower the other. In the meantime the Autobots kept shooting at the Decepticons to keep them away from the fight and the Decepticons did the same to the Autobots for the same reason but hoping for a different outcome of course.

This was the first real battle I actually witnessed and I was impressed by the power display.

Of course Prime and the Autobots won. They sent Megatron and the Decepticons home with enough damage to keep him quiet for a few weeks.

Later that day Prime did take me aside to tell me I'd better not try anything like sneaking up to Decepticons ever again. I wasn't in my dog-form, cause we were just the two of us.

"You've seen what they can do. Do you have any idea what only one shot of Megatron's cannon can accomplish?" As he said that he pointed his finger at me.

I shrugged my shoulders "I could sense it…" I said and looked up to him with half an eye.

"You may be able to control mechanical life forms so every now and then, but Megatron is some piece of work. Be careful with him, he won't grant you a second chance if you mess up. Do you understand?"

"I could search his mind for information," I told him with sparkling eyes. "He spied on us using the satellites orbiting Earth!"

"You entered his mind with yours?!" He gave me a stunned look and for a moment I thought he was gonna faint. "The guy is MAD, Alyx!"

"Yeah," I grinned. "I noticed that."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Please don't try that again!"

"I did find out about the satellites…" I gave him a broad smile.

He let out a sigh. "Yes, I must agree, that is very valuable information and I'm glad you found out about that."

"So you're not angry?" Big eyes and cute smile.

He knelt down on one knee. "Of course I am angry… I'm furious." He could say that in a way that was very calm, but at the same time most urgent. "But most of all I was afraid I would loose you right there."

Okay, that did it… I probably was a rebellious teen and it was normal I would go against his rules – as he had adopted me as his daughter and I adopted him as my dad – but I knew he just wanted to protect me.

"I'll be more careful…" I tilted my head a bit and held my arms out to give him a hug. "I wish I was a bit bigger so I could give you a decent hug!"

His fatherly anger faded quickly. He picked me up in his hands and held me close to his face so I could give him a hug.

"You're the best dad a girl could wish for!" I whispered.


	10. A date with RC

Later that day I went to see Ironhide in the repair-bay in my dog-form. He knew who I really was, but Ratchet didn't.

With a big leap I jumped onto the table he lay on.

'How are you? Will you be alright?' I asked him directly in his mind.

(can't really call me a telepath, cause I can control their every circuit, I can make him hear me in his head , cool hm?)

'Don't worry 'bout me, I can be fixed easily,' he replied.

'Dad was angry about me going out there taking a look.'

Ironhide gave me an understanding look in his eyes. 'That don't surprise me one bit. He cares for you, like a father for his daughter.'

'Yeah, I know, he told me that too!'

"Did you feed that dog sausages to make her come over here and look you up like that," Ratchet asked.

"Well, she's here 'cause she ain't just a dog you know, she's my friend." Ironhide gave her a blink.

"Just make sure she not making a mess in my medical bay," Ratchet said while working on Ironhide.

Hot Rod peeked around the corner to see how things were going.

"What did you damage this time?" Ratchet wanted to know as he saw him.

"Nothing! I'm just here to see Ironhide."

"Oh, okay." Ratchet gestured him he could enter.

"Hey, that was one impressive stunt you pulled on Megatron," Ironhide praised him.

"Thanks!" He was so content with that compliment his face radiated with delight. "So you did see me in action. I thought you were knocked out by Megatron's blast."

"My optical sensors were still fine, kid. But do watch your back next time, I thought for sure Megatron was gonna use you as a shield against Prime!"

"Hey, I wouldn't even let him try!"

Ironhide pointed at his eyes. "Optical sensors … working fine … He threw you around like a rag doll!"

"Hmm…. He sure is powerful, I must admit. He won't get a second chance though!"

I rolled my eyes. Such a boaster! Cute one though…

"Say, would you mind if I take Lucky off your hands for a while? I'd like her to help me with my next stunt."

"That depends on what kind of stunt that's gonna be, kid."

"Well, you know how humans say that puppy's work well with the girls? You know, cute guy with cute puppy. Now Lucky isn't a pup anymore, but she's cute alright, 'ey, Lucky?"

I barked in agreement.

"Why would you even bother to try? You and RC are like fire and ice."

"Maybe that just because I hadn't tried before. Don't worry, we'll see what happens. Come on Lucky. Let's see if RC feels like a nice drive with the two of us."

Reluctantly I followed him. "Do I really want to help him to get it on with RC?"

"C'mon, hop in," Hot Rod said as he transformed. I jumped in and we drove off to find RC.

We found her target practising with Springer, Ultra Magnus and Kup.

"'kay, now give her your cutest puppy eyes," Hot Rod urged me. "My charm will do the rest." I got out so he could transform.

He sure had nerve to approach her like that with these three around. Especially Springer. I bet I wasn't the only one who'd noticed she was growing closer to Springer. Maybe he just didn't want to notice that. He was quit stubborn.

"Haven't you guys had enough target practise for one day?" he joked with a juvenile grin.

"We can always do better," RC stated.

"But you're already one of the best shots we have," he complimented her.

"And I'd like to keep it that way."

"How 'bout some racing practise? Let's see if you still can keep up with me?" he dared her.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'oh really' grin. "Oh now you think you're faster than me? I'll beat you any day!"

I barked and wagged my tail.

"Wanna ride in a really fast car?" she asked me. "And let the wind pull at your fur?"

I barked again in agreement.

She transformed and I jumped in. Her engine had a deep and roaring sound and sounded just as powerful as Hot Rod's engine or that of any other Autobot who was able to transform to a sports car.

"Better keep up! I'm not holding back on you!" She took off with a dazzling boost of power that pushed me firmly into the drivers seat.

Quickly Hot Rod transformed and speeded after her.

Springer, Ultra Magnus and Kup looked at each other.

"My bet's on RC," Springer said with a resolute look on his face.

"Don't underestimate Hot Rod," Kup grinned. "He's fast and knows no fear on the road."

Ultra Magnus crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll give them both a good chance."

"What do you mean exactly with that?!" Springer demanded to know.

"A good chance at beating the other of course, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever. He's a nice kid, but that's all he is. He's no match for RC!" he said with a frown. "Any kind of match!"

Ultra Magnus and Kup grinned.

"If you're jealous, at least have the guts to ask her out," Ultra Magnus said. "If you don't, someone else will."

"Just let me do this my way, okay," Springer defended himself. "Besides, Hot Rod is hardly any competition."

Ultra Magnus and Kup grinned again.

"What?!" Springer held his hands up an a questioning way but they weren't gonna give him any more hints. He wanted to do it his way, so they'd let him.

The wind pulled my fur wildly and the scenery flashed by. RC sure is fast! I looked back to see where Hot Rod was. She'd left him far behind her but he was closing in on her.

I barked as loud as I could to encourage him to go faster.

He must have put all his energy into his engine cause he approached real fast and raced passed her.

RC tried very hard to regain her pole position but Hot Rod got the better of her. He pulled over to the side of the road at a site - in the mountains - that gave a fantastic view of the valley below and the mountains at the horizon.

The setting sun coloured the sky golden and red.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" he asked as he transformed.

I was sure stunned by the beautiful sky. As soon as I jumped out RC transformed.

"It sure is," she agreed with him.

Hot Rod gently took her hand and pulled her a bit closer. "Wanna sit down and watch the suns set?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

Oh, great… do I have to witness this?!

Strategically I placed myself between them as they sat down, hoping they would notice me and not crush me in the process. (of sitting down that is) Their legs dangled over the edge. I looked over the edge and looked quit a long way down…

"Your eyes look fantastic in this sunlight, you know," Hot Rod said.

She gave him a smile. "Hot Rod…" There was something she wanted to say, but she decided not to ruin the good atmosphere. "Thank you."

Slowly the sun sunk behind the mountains leaving the valley below in the darkness.

"You were really brave today," she complimented him. Then she gave him a stern look. "And stupid! What were you thinking… jumping Megatron like that! You could have been seriously hurt."

"Oh, come on. So could anybody else," he waved that away.

The first stars twinkled in the darkening deep blue sky above them.

"We have been good friends for a long time, haven't we?" Hot Rod broke the silence.

RC nodded with a smile.

Subtly he pushed me away from between them as he moved a bit closer to her. I let out an annoyed growling sound that actually meant: 'HEY! That's my spot!' I could see he gathered all of his courage to ask her another question.

"How about taking our friendship a step further?" he boldly asked her.

He didn't really surprise her with that, she'd seen it coming. But now he'd actually had the guts to ask her she was a bit shocked.

"… Hot Rod… are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure."

She turned towards him. "Hot Rod," she started with a sweet smile. "Right now I don't need a serious relationship. I want to be independent. For now I just need my friends and comrades. Do you understand this?"

Hot Rod: Oo "You're kidding me…?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm quit serious."

I looked from RC to Hot Rod. Oh my, I hadn't expected that… hoped for it tough. Hey, … got it! Grin.

But when I looked at Hot Rod again I saw the sad and hurt look in his eyes. I even sensed his pain!

"Please don't be sad," she tried to make him feel better.

"Do I seem like such a demanding Autobot to you? Come on, you know me better then that. You'd still be independent." He gave her an innocent look.

"I'd actually rather get away with picking on you, in stead of having an insulted boyfriend on my case."

He grinned. "… if that's really how you want it…"

"That's how I want it." She said self-assured as she looked at the last rays of the sun that peaked from behind the mountains at the horizon.

"If you don't mind I need to get back to Autobot-city. I promised Prime I'd give Teletran a few system-updates today."

She got up and so did he. "If you ever change your mind…"

"This won't effect our friendship in a bad way, will it?"

"Nah… I can handle it…" he gave her a his jolly smile. But when she left he let out a sigh. "Darn…" and sat down again, staring at the vanishing sunlight. He pulled his legs up, rested his arms on his knees and gazed at the stars.

I saw his jolly smile fade fast and he looked so disappointed. I put my head on his foot and looked at him with my cutes eyes. He glanced at he and a faint smile formed on his face.

"You'll stick with me, won't you?"

I barked. 'Of course I'll stick with you! Like glue!'

Lucky couldn't possibly feel him a lot better about this. Maybe Alyx can cheer him up? Read it in the next chapter!


	11. The Evening Walk

"Wanna go for a drive?" he asked me after a while. "I need to go for a long drive."

All happy I got up and wiggled my tail, tilted my head and barked at him.

He transformed, I got in and he drove off. Not even fast… he just drove off in a quiet way… not like him at all.

We drove towards town. The city was always awake, even at night. It was quiet when we drove into town, not too many cars on the roads. The streets were lit up by streetlights, the lights in the shops and the neon lights that decorated the buildings.

I wondered where he was going. Hopefully we wouldn't run into any Decepticons again. He drove up to the entrance of a large park in the middle of the city.

"Let's go for a walk in the park, you'll like that, right? Hope you don't mind it's dark." He let me out and transformed.

There were hardly any people here. Just some homeless people walking around or sleeping on a bench. And some suspicious looking characters, but they got out of our way as soon as they saw Hot Rod.

I decided to take off unnoticed. That was easy since Hot Rod's mind was light years away from here. He'd probably think I was just wondering around like dogs do if he'd notice I was gone.

There was a wooden bench and a street light (with an old fashion look so it fitted nicely in a park) beside the path he followed. Behind the bushes I transformed back to my own self and sat down on the bench as if it were a comfortable lounch seat. It actually was a back killer…

And then there was this feeling of being watched… I couldn't place it. It was probably because it was kinds creepy in a park at night.

He came closer… walked past me… never even noticed I was there. I grinned.

"You're sure miles away from here with your thoughts!"

My sudden words startled him and he looked my way, somewhat annoyed. That annoyed look vanished quickly when he recognized me.

"Hey, it's you… the crying girl at the lake some time ago…"

"Is THAT how you remember me?" I said somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name back then."

"Alyx," I said, glad he asked so I could finally introduce myself to him. (even though he still doesn't know who I really am)

"I'm Hot Rod."

"Hi!"

He smiled. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Please do! I'd like the company."

He sat down in the grass and I could clearly see the sad look on his face.

"It seems you're the one who needs to be cheered up now."

He let out a sigh. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, that look in your eye sis just awful!"

"I just thought the most gorgeous female Autobot around would love to be my girl… guess I was wrong…"

"Ah! She must be the crazies one around as well. Why wouldn't she?"

"Would you?"

She hoped the street light didn't show the blush on my cheeks. "Any day! Do you have any idea how cute you are?!"

"Yeah, I do," there came his self confidence. "But she doesn't see me that way. She said she wants to be independent."

"So let her," I put my hands behind her head and stretched my legs. "She doesn't know what she's missing, to bad for her, right?"

"She wants to stay friends."

"Oooh… that's a killer! Can you do that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get over it."

"Of course you will. And don't even thing about changing yourself for any girl, okay! Just be your own cute self."

I saw his eyes brightening up a bit.

"Talking about being one's self. Have you told your friends your secret yet?" he cleverly changed the subject.

I could have seen that coming, but I hadn't expected that at all. I looked up at him as I let out a sigh. "No… I'm afraid not. I can't."

My eyes must have shown my sadness clearly cause he put his hand on my shoulder – or actually it was so big it covered my back as well – to comfort me.

"Why not? Do they mean that much to you?"

I nodded. "They do."

"Maybe the right moment to tell them is still to come."

"I sure hope so. Dad promised me he'd find a solution."

Now I was glad I called Optimus 'Dad', or I would have probably blown my cover.

"Oh, by the way…" he just remembered something. "Did you see a dog pass by here some time ago?" He looked around, looking for me.

I grinned. "That light husky? Yeah, she took off with some strays that live around here."

"I hope she stays out of trouble," he looked at me again. "Talk about trouble… It isn't real safe here for a girl all by herself, is it?"

"Oh, that's alright, I can defend myself just fine!" I jumped up from the bench and showed him some karate-kicks I had seen on tv.

"What if someone holds a gun to your head, or threatens you with a knife?"

"Hmm… I could handle the knife…" I thought out loud. "But the gun … could give me trouble…" I sat down again. "Well, now you're here. So no one will dare to try anything."

"Your dad will be pleased when I drop you safely at home, right?"

"Right!" I said with a smile. But how could he drop me off at home… I don't have a home here in the city… Need to come up with something…

"What's your dad like?"

I thought for a moment… trying to forget the home for now. "I think he's a lot like your leader."

"Optimus Prime?"

"That's the one."

"Well, if he is, you don't need to worry, he'll find a solution with your 'secret-problem'. Talking about Optimus… He'll be worried about me if I don't get back to Autobot-city." He got up.

"Don't you think he'll contact you if he wants to know where you are?"

"Well, yes, but when he does, I'm usually in trouble. Wanna help me find Lucky? If I come back without her, I'm in even more trouble. That dog is real special to him and a lot of other Autobots… including myself."

"Of course I will!" I was glad to hear that.

We walked around the park, talking about every thing that kept us busy. He's really great, I must try to convince Dad that it would be alright to tell him who I am.

There was this creepy feeling again. It gave my goose bumps. "Could we get out of the park, it's kinda here at night."

He grinned. "Sure, I don't think we'll find Lucky here. We've been around the whole park now.

So we left the park and the spine-chilling feeling disappeared.

After a few hours – time flies when you're having fun – I saw a nice apartment building. If I told him that's where I lived, I could get out of sight, he'd go on finding Lucky, I could transform back to my doggy-self and let him find me.

"Hey, that's where I live," I pointed at the white building, four stories up. It looked new and stylish, but not too expensive.

"Nice place," he said. "Your dad will be pleased I brought you back in one piece."

He knelt down and I looked up at him. … awkward silence…

"It was great seeing you again," he said.

"It sure was. I had a great time with you," I agreed. If I were taller, of if he were shorter I definitely would have kissed him.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"I hope so." I walked up the three steps to the front door. It wasn't locked, it lead to the hall with mailboxes and stairs. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you find your dog."

"I'll find her. I have to get her a collar with a tracing bug in it when we get home!" He transformed. "Goodnight, Alyx."

"Goodnight, Hot Rod." I waved as he drove off.

MAN! It was sooo late! Hey… there was this creepy feeling of being watched again. It crawled up my spine and it gave me the chills. I looked around but there was no one to be seen.

Quickly I transformed to my dog self and took off. I ran after Hot Rod in the shadows. Because he was looking for me, he wasn't driving very fast, so I could easily keep up with him.

He stopped at another park and called my name. I squeezed myself through the fence and got into the park. The creepy feeling got stronger. Hmm… dark park again.

"LUCKY!! LUCKY!!" Hot Rod called.

I quickly ran towards him. Faster and faster cause that feeling gave me the scary sense that some dark hand was about to grab me and pull me into the darkness. The hair in my neck and on my back stood up straight.

I barked to get his attention and when he turned my way and his headlights lit me up, the feeling faded a bit.

He opened up his windscreen/roof/you know what I mean and I jumped in.

"Finally, you little rascal! We've been looking all over you! You just missed my new friend Alyx." He closed up and drove off, back to Autobot-city.

In the darkness of the park, the trees and bushes rustled a bit. Two red eyes lit up in the shadows and a huge figure stepped into the light, following Hot Rod as he drove off. His white with red F15 wings shimmered in the city lights.

"Well, that's mighty interesting," Starscream said with a smirk.


	12. The Space Station

We were going on a mission into space! Yes, we, cause Dad allowed me to come along too. I hadn't been off this planet ever since I had arrived.

A space station, run by another race of transformers, had some Decipticon trouble. They came to steal their fuel and energon. The defences of the station were no match for the Decepticons firepower. So when Hot Rod and Kup showed up at the station, they were asked for help right away.

They were still there to keep an eye out, but so far no Decepticons. It had been a while since they'd shown up so it was very plausible they could show up any time now.

Prime took the best of the best with him to make sure they would fight of any number of Decepticons. He did of course leave enough very capable Autobots back on Earth, just in case.

The space station was located on one of the many moons of a gas-giant (you know, like Jupiter and Saturn) in a near solar system. When we arrived all was quiet … meaning no Decepticons, cause it was busy with arriving and departing ships. Every thinkable race showed up here. To refuel, to get supplies, to sell supplies, to do business… whatever you wanted , it could be found here.

The moon even had an artificial atmosphere, so air breathing races could visit as well. Lucky for me.

"Stay close to me," Dad said as we left the shuttle to meet with Hot Rod and Kup.

I followed him as if I was glued to his right leg, but still looked around, absorbing everything I saw around us. It kinda reminded me of the planet where I had lived in the glass cage. But now I was walking around freely.

We found Hot Rod and Kup at the fuel station. That was where the Decepticons usually attacked first.

Prime ordered the Protectobots to scout the surroundings for any Decepticon activity. Hot Rod and Kup were to stay at the fuel station and Springer, RC and Blurr were ordered to keep an eye out at the energon facility.

"If you want, you can go and have a look around," Dad said to me. "We'll find you thanks to that collar Hot Rod made for you," he grinned.

(You know, he said he wanted me to have one in the last chapter. Never thought he'd actually do it too!)

"Can't a girl have any privacy?" I replied with a growl.

"Sure… we can only tell where you are, not what you are doing." "Say, if you want you can even walk around as your own self, how about that?"

My eyes lit up. "Yeah… no…" But Hot Rod knew me in that form…darn. Prime saw that in my eyes right away when I glanced at him.

"And why not?" He crossed his arms across his chest and gave me a strict look. "What did you do?"

"Hot Rod knows me in my own form…." I confessed, looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" he uncrossed his arms and took a questioning posture. "What were you thinking?!"

"It wasn't my idea! I was minding my own business and he showed up out of nowhere! I didn't even see him coming!" I defended myself. "He doesn't know I'm the dog or even an Azori'jin!"

"You only met with him that one time?"

I shuffled my feet a bit. He can always tell right away when I'm not being completely honest. Actually he can read me like a book, no matter what's going on in my mind.

"How many times did you meet with him?" he asked me with a somewhat tilted head.

"Only twice…" I admitted.

"When was the last time?"

I looked away for a sec. "Hmmm…. Last week… you know after Megatron had caught me and Ironhide … and when he stayed out all night after RC turned him down."

He let out a grumbling sound. "Only last week… he's gonna remember that. Why did you meet with him anyway… He asked RC?"

I nodded. "She turned him down."

"Well, of course she did, he's way to immature and wild for her. I could have told him that, if he'd only asked, would have saved him the heartache."

"He wouldn't have listened to you anyway."

"Hey, we're not talking about RC and Hot Rod. We're talking about you meeting with him."

"Don't you think he'd understand where I'm coming from. He wouldn't be afraid."

"Kup is his mentor and friend. He'll find out for sure. And what about the Decepticons?"

"I could at least meet him so every now and then. He's so nice… he's great!" I gave him my puppy eyes. "You promised you'd find a way to solve this."

Prime knelt down on one knee. "Let me think about it when we get back to Earth. Now we have other things to worry about."

I transformed to my own self. "I'll go shopping and try to stay out of your way."

He nodded and I walked off. "Just be careful."

I looked back and waved before I turned around the corner and found my way to the shopping centre. There were mostly mechanical life forms on this station, but every now and then I saw organic life forms. So they had to have some shops where I could find something of my liking.

Suddenly I stopped. A creepy feeling crawled up my spine again and gave me goose bumps. It was the same feeling I got back in the city about a week ago. I turned around and expected to see nothing.

My breath got stuck in my throat and I took a few steps back. I looked up to two light grey legs with blue accents. Then the red body with the shining yellow cockpit. The light grey wings with red accents and the Decepticon logo made him look somewhat impressive.

He put his hands in his sides and tilted his head. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

He caused the creepy feeling?? I had to admit, I thought he was kinda creepy. Dangerous too and cunning.

I shrugged my shoulders and played dumb. "What do we have here?"

"Don't play stupid with me, girl. Or should I say … Lucky?"

My eyes grew large. WHAT!? How the heck did he find out?!

"I was curious why Optimus Prime always is so protective of his dog, so I've been keeping my eye on you. And guess what I found out?" He bent down a bit and looked at her with his red shiny eyes.

"So tell me already," I said in a fairly uninterested manner.

"You and the dog are one and the same!"

"You don't say… how could I possibly be the dog."

"Do you really think I'm a fool?!" he stood up straight and pointed his finger at me and with his finger his null-ray rifle. "I just saw you with Prime."

I shrugged my shoulders again. "You're definitely not a fool, but I wouldn't call you a genius either. I mean, you're still no Decepticon leader for instance."

"Don't worry, I'm getting there! You're coming with me and you will help me to overthrow Megatron!" he smirked. "You and Prime. He will do anything to get you back safely, I'm sure of it." He bent forwards again and stretched his arm out to grab me in his hand.

I tried to overpower him with my mind but I had to put my mind on other things, like RUNNING!

Behind me I heard two heavy metallic steps and then… one loud ground shaking clash. I looked over my shoulder and stopped. Starscream lay face down on the ground, not moving.

I saw some one standing behind him. A young man with bright blue eyes… like mine… and fiery long hair… somewhat like mine… Did he stop Starscream? I saw no guns on him. Did he use his mind? Like I could if I really tried very hard? Could he be… an Azori'jin??


	13. The Azori'jin

**Sorry this took so long, but I wanted it to be right! **

**And I've been busy.**

**Thank all my loyal fans for reviewing!**

* * *

"_Is this machine bothering you?"_ he asked me in a language that sounded nothing like any Earth language (typed _italic_ from here on). But strangely enough I understood what he said. 

I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word and nodded.

"_Don't worry, he will no longer harass you_." He walked around Starscreams body towards me. I didn't know what he wanted from me, so I walked around to the other side, giving him a wary look.

"_There's no need to be afraid of me_," he gave me a friendly smile. "_We have been looking for you for years… we'd almost given up hope to ever find you_."

What did he mean with 'we've been looking for you for years… I wondered why 'they' would look for me. Was it a good thing he'd found me, or was I in some major trouble?

"_Don't you remember who you are? Where you came from?_" he stopped trying to approach me, he wasn't getting any closer anyway. Now he was waiting for me to respond to him.

I could call Dad for help… but than he might end up like Starscream… Did he kill him? I tried so sense his spark… and the creepy feeling returned. Guess he's still here.

"_You do understand me, don't you?_" he checked when I seemed absent with my thoughts.

In my mind my thoughts slowly changed from American to Azori'jin and I tried to speak the words I 'said' in my thoughts.

"_I understand you_," I replied. "_Who are you?_"

"_Don't you recognize me?_"

I looked at him for a while and did see a resemblance to my features. Slowly I walked around Starscream towards him, my eyes locked with his to make sure he wasn't gonna try anything.

When I was only two steps away from him I stopped and looked up to him. He was about a head taller than me. In his eyes I saw he was thrilled to see me and nervous as well. But he could hide that last part very well, cause I only saw that in his eyes.

"_Last time you saw me I was fifteen, I did look quit different,_" he said friendly. "_And you had only just turned seven._"

Flashes from a passed lifetime shot through my mind. Memories of two playing kids in a lovely garden. I felt absolute happiness and no worries what so ever. A name popped in my head. Something with a K… Kane… Kye…

"_Kanaye_ …"

His eyes lit up like candles and his whole face smiled. "_You remember!_"

"_That name just popped up in my head… I don't remember a lot, just flashes_." I quickly explained and realized at the same time that his cheerful eyes looked so familiar!

"_Oh…_" the lights faded a bit and he let out a sigh. "_Well, that was to be expected… You've been through a lot when you were taken from us."_

"_You are Kanaye? I remember us playing… were we friends?"_

"_I am your big brother,"_ he said with a proud smile.

My brother? I had a big brother! I HAVE a big brother! I couldn't help it but this huge smile grew on my face and my heart made an extra leap of joy!

"_You mean I actually have family?! I have a big brother?"_ I asked happily.

He nodded and held out his hand to me. "_Say, wanna sit down somewhere and have a drink and a bite to eat? I can tell you more about you, me and where you are from. And you can tell me all that has happened to you all this time. If you'd like?_"

"_What about him?"_ I nodded towards Starscream.

"_Him? Oh, he'll be fine. I just paralyzed him and wiped his mind of any memory of you. For the rest he's unharmed_." He saw that surprised me. "_I can wipe parts of his memory in seconds. He'll never know he's missing something_."

We walked towards the shopping centre.

"_I am surprised you left him unharmed._"

"_Oh? I'd prefer not to hurt anybody when I don't need to_."

"_I've heard a story from one of my friends about Azori'jins that was very shocking to me. That was about a battle between Azori'jins and mechanical life forms, two thousand years ago_."

"_Two thousand years ago?" _He grinned_. "That's sooo long ago, what are we talking about? Our race was way different then than it is today_." He told me as we walked towards a nice looking place to have a drink and a talk.

"_We were way more violent and intolerant than we are today. And there were more of us back then than there are now. Our old way of life almost brought our kinds to the brink of extinction_."

"_Extinction?_"

"_There aren't even one hundred of us left across the galaxy_."

The waitress asked us for our orders and he ordered us some refreshing drinks and sandwiches.

Flashes of the attack that separated me from my father and mother shot through my mind.

"_Do you know what happened to me… to our parents?_" I was afraid to ask about it, afraid to know what had happened, but I asked him anyway. _"I can only remember vague things… violent memories… they terrify me_."

He let out a sigh and took a sip from the glass the waitress put down in front of him on our table.

"_That don't surprise me one bit. I don't know exactly what happened, but our mom and dad … were practically… slaughtered by our enemies_."

"_I remember a fight between large felines… I took the shape of one too… I was hiding somewhere…_ " A flash of two big hands grabbing me and dragging me out in the open shot through my mind and made me shiver. "_They found me anyway._"

"_Who did? Can you remember any faces?_" he said anxiously. "_We know Azori'jins were behind the attack, but we never really found out who_." He looked at my face hoping for answers and he saw my teary eyes. "_Too soon… right? Too much too soon. Never mind… maybe it will come back to you later."_

He let me have a drink and then he asked:_ " Did they hurt you?_"

I dug deeper in my memories… it knew it would be painful, but it was about time I found out about more what had happened to me.

"_I have trouble remembering… I have blocked most of it. But I do remember them scaring the living daylight out of me. I heard them talking about that they wanted to torture and kill me… leave no witnesses…_"

My tears ran down my face and my heart pounded in my chest as I remembered that. I firmly grabbed my glass and took a shaky sip off it. More memories came back … I felt the fear… the coldness of my cage… the pain in my heard and the pain of my body.

A few transformers and people looked at us, but I ignored them. Kanaye gave them no attention either. We were sitting in a quiet part of the restaurant, and we were somewhat hidden by the metallic plants that decorated the place.

We were sitting on a half rounded bench so Kanaye shoved closer to me so he could put his arm around my shaking shoulders. That made me feel a lot better… safer. I could sense him clearly… his presence. Like I could sense the Autobot's sparks. Again… that felt familiar.

"_Then I was taken from my dark cage by two of my capturers and given to some strange men_._I believe they sold me. They never told them I was more than just a cat._" I remembered the whole thing now

"_They took me away in a spaceship and sold me to some other strange looking aliens who also sold me and finally – it must have been years - I ended up on an entertainment-planet – I don't even know the name – where they put me on display in a glass cage. All this time I had been in my feline form, I was slowly beginning to believe I was just a cat_."

"_That's what happens when you stay in a form too long. And when you're a kid all alone…_" He wiped away some tears from his face.

I gave him a wondering look.

"_Don't look so surprised about that, you are my little sister. We were very close. You have been through so much, I can almost feel your pain._"

"_But you haven't seen me for so long._"

"_Doesn't matter. Don't you feel the strong band between us?_"

I nodded. "_I believe I do. It's very familiar._"

He smiled and gave me a hug. "_Well, let's be a family again. Come home with me. Home where you belong_."

"_I… I …" Lot's of thoughts shot through my mind. What about Dad, what about Hot Rod... What about all the others? Leave… I can't just leave… _


	14. The Azori'jin 2

**Thank****s for reviewing, my loyal fan!**

**I know Kanaye seems a bit strange, but he's really nice.**

**He really is her brother, her only family left. And I am afraid she will leave for a while. But not for ever. She couldn't possible stay away from Hot Rod forever… **

**In this chapter Alyx gets to know more of Kanaye's abilities.**

* * *

"_I can't just leave… I have a home and a new family here."_

In the distance we heard the sound of laser-gun-shots. So did everybody else and most got up to leave for a safer place. That sounded awfully close by.

"_It's my friends fighting off the Decepticons,"_ I told Kanaye. _"They have been causing trouble here lately."_

"_Won't your friends need your help?_" Something occurred to him.

"_My help?? I'll just get shot out there!"_

"_Do you even know what you are able to do? I mean, do you know what qualities an Azori'jin can have?"_

"_Just a bit… I can transform into lot's of animals. But that won't help them right now. I can control them… if I try really hard. Mostly it happens by accident."_

He grinned_. "Is that all you think you can do? Your friends don't know who or what you are either, do they?"_

I let out a sigh. "_Only a few even know I'm not really a dog."_

He tilted his head and gave me a curious look_. "How did that happen?"_

"_Dad was afraid for my safety if the Decepticons got wind of my abilities. And after asking Kup if he knew of an organic race of transformers I totally was afraid to tell my friends. Kup told Dad to avoid any kind of contact with Azori'jins and sketched them as terrible monsters."_

Kanaye heard what I said, but just one word kept playing in his mind_. "Dad?"_

I wasn't sure what he was aiming for, but suddenly I realized what he meant._ "Optimus Prime… the Autobot leader. He's the one who saved me from that awful planet…I kinda adopted him as my dad…"_

I told him all that had happened since Prime had come along. You've all been reading my story, so you already know.

In the mean time the sounds of battle became louder and several salvo's ended up on the streets outside, destroying the streets and even blasting away a few transformers and aliens.

"_I really don't remember our parents… what they look like, who they were… Please don't be angry I adopted Prime as my dad… I really needed one. And he mean__s that much to me."_

He nodded_. "I'm not angry. But our dad was the best dad in the universe, you know. And mom was the best mom. But this Optimus Prime sounds like he's worthy of the 'dad' title. I would like to meet him."_

I gave him a grateful smile. But that quickly faded… "_But the other's can't see you… especially Kup… he'll know what you are… He'll scare them off_."

"_I could just erase that memory from his mind?"_ Kanaye suggested.

One of the Decepticons was thrown out in the street, badly damaged, followed by a salvo of laserfire that shattered the windows of the restaurant we were in.

"_Time to get out of here_," Kanaye said.

We got up and ran out of the place, past the Decepticon to the end of the street. We weren't the only ones running for cover.

I pulled Kanaye into an alley. "_You can't erase Kup's mind. There will be no messing around in their minds! They have to know they can trust us without any brainwashing! Promise me!_"

He shrugged his shoulders. _"If you insist."_

"_I do!"_

There was more shooting. Debris fell down from the buildings around us and blocked our way out so we could not run away from the debris about to fall right on top of us.

Kanaye pulled me towards him and I saw him change… it was like nothing I'd ever seen… As if a thick metallic liquid ran down his body, starting at his head, running down all over his body. But than real fast. He pushed me down onto the ground and bent over me to shield me from the debris that came crashing down with ear deafening noise.

I pressed my hands on my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. Kanaye probably knew what he was doing… I hoped.

All was dark around me and lots of dust flew around making breathing hard on me.

"_Kanaye…_" I asked in the dark, not sure if he would answer me.

"_Yeah, I'm here_."

He held up a light in both his hands. "_Don't worry, I'll have us out of here in no time."_

When I looked at his hands, I saw that the light came from the palms of his hands… he wasn't even holding a light or a match or whatever.

The lightballs in his hands grew bigger and they forced the debris out of the way and I don't know where he got so much power, but huge chunks of wall blasted off of us as if he had set off a bomb.

"_Ever did something like that by accident?"_ he asked me and blinked at me.

I was too stunned to say anything.

"_Yeah, you can do that. Once I have taught you how_."

"_You… can teach me to do that?"_ I carefully asked him.

"_Of course. You have it in you, it's just dormant_."

We climbed over the remaining debris and got back on to the main street. I looked to see what was going on and pulled Kanaye's arm.

"Look, that's Hot Rod!"

Hot Rod jumped into the main street - from one of the many alleys – to avoid several rockets – aimed at him - that slammed into the buildings around him. With the lasers on his arms he shoot back at his opponent we could not see yet.

I saw movement in the corner of my eye. It was the Decepticon that had crashed down in the street earlier… he'd came to and he was aiming his gun right at Hot Rod.

Before I could think it through I called out to him before the Decepticon behind him could shoot him in the back.

"HOT ROD!! BEHIND YOU!!" That came out way louder than I thought between the broken buildings.

He glanced over his shoulder, saw the Decepticon behind him and shot him down with the quickest response I'd ever seen. The opponent that lashed out at him from his other side got shot with the lasers on his other arm.

Kanaye pulled me with him to get out of the battle zone. "_Grab my shoulder!_" he told me and as I did he transformed to a huge prey-bird and took off into the dark sky, leaving the fighting Transformers behind us.

"_Do you think he saw me?"_ I asked Kanaye.

"_No way, he was way to occupied with those Decepticons_," he assured me.

"_What were those light balls in your hands?"_ I wanted to know.

"_Those are pure energy. I can make them very powerful. I'm sure you can do it too."_

"_Hey, and what is this stuff all over your body?"_ I asked him. I wasn't holding on to feathers, … or at least not organic ones.. so it seemed.

"_We can take an organic metal body. And transform it like we can our normal organic body. It's just a lot more resistant to a lot of things like lasers… fire… bullets… you name it_."

I smiled. "_Well, you have to teach me that one! If I go Gojira on the Decepticons in that form, I'll kick their afterburners! They won't be as much of a threat to me as they are now."_

"_What's Gojira?"_

"_Oh, it's a creature I saw in a movie last week. They call it Godzilla as well. It's a huge iguana – a lizard - that grew so large due to nuclear tests."_

_(AN:__ the Godzilla from the American 1998 movie)_

"_Sis, when we have taught you all there is to teach you, they won't be any threat what so ever."_

"_That sounds amazing!"_

"_All you have to do is came back home with me."_

"_I want to say goodbye to my friends first. On Earth, cause they're not all here."_

He nodded_. "Very well. I won't deny you that."_

"_I would like to see my home…__I remember only flashes." _I tried very hard to remember any of it… but it was hard. I was only seven since I'd last seen it.

Than I heard Dad's voice in my head, checking if I was alright and telling me the battle had been won.

"_I have to get back_," I told Kanaye. "_We'll probably go back to Earth, the Decepticons have been beaten."_

He gave me a questioning look.

"_Dad and I have this connection in our minds. We can speak to each other in our minds. He told me they've won and asked me to come back."_

He nodded, that sounded familiar._ "Most Azori'jins can do that. But it's unusual to have that kind of connection with a mechanical lifeform."_

He soared down between the buildings and found a place close to the docks where the ships arrived and departed. Our ship was there too. There he landed and transformed back to his organic self.

I could tell he didn't think very highly of mechanical life. Maybe that would change if he met Dad, Ironhide and Bumblebee. I hoped so, they were the closest thing I had to family until he showed up.

"_What will you do? Can you follow us? You do have your own ship, do you?_" I asked Kanaye.

"_Of course I have_," he said with a grin.

"_Anyway, are you all by yourself?_"

He nodded. "T_here wasn't really anybody to join my search for you. Most don't believe you were still out there. The last few years it's been my only life's purpose to find you."_

I felt I blushed. Was I that important to him? _"I didn't realize I meant that much to you._"

He gave me a device that looked most like a PDA and showed me how it worked. _"Now, go to your friends. Use this to contact me."_ He put his finger on the PDA-thingy.

I put it in one of the pockets in my jeans and walked towards he docks. For a moment I looked over my shoulder. Kanaye gave me a blink and waved.

"_See you later._"

Then I transformed to my dog-self again and ran towards our ship.


	15. Going Home

_**AN**__**: Maybe Kanaye was introduced a bit quick, and does it look like he's up to no good, trying to get her to go with him. **_

_**But understand he's lost his sister**__** tragically long ago. Because he didn't believe she was dead, he has been trying to find her for years. He's very, very happy to finally have find her and he can't wait to bring her home and show the other Azori'jins he was right al along.**_

_**Don't worry, the following chapters won't just be about her being on Azoria. I'll tell it from the Transformers point of view. **__**And it will like only be a chapter before she's back again.**_

* * *

On our way back home I couldn't talk to Dad about my encounter with my brother. Everybody was busy fixing up the injured Autobots. Dad can really do anything. He's not just a leader, also a doctor, a mechanic, a scientist and a warrior.

I stayed out of everybody's way and lay down in the repair-bay so I could see all what was going on.

Dad was fixing others and he wasn't even fixed himself. I wished I could do more around here. But as long as I was just a dog, I couldn't do a lot. Kanaye could teach me a lot about being an Azori'jin.

Al seemed like a dream. Maybe it was a dream. What if I had been shot by Starscream and had been unconscious all the time…

A shadow fell over me and I looked up from my thoughts . It was Hot Rod. Nah… I was definitely not dreaming.

"Are you alright, Lucky?" he checked up on me with his cheerful smile.

I barked and waggled my tail. I was gonna miss him sooo much! When he saw I was fine he went back to help the others.

Back on Earth it took me a while to get Dad all to myself, but I finally managed to get him away from everybody to go for a drive.

"What's bugging you, Alyx?" he asked me even before we had left Autobot city and I was still in my dog-self.

I shrugged my shoulders and as soon as we were out of sight I transformed to my own self.

"Were you traumatized by the battle on the asteroid?"

"No," I grinned. "Ran into Starscream, just after you dropped me off"

"WHAT?! Starscream? What did he want?"

"He's on to me, Dad."

"Oh no… Why did you not call me for help? Did you shortcut his circuits?"

"No, I couldn't do anything, I had to run for it. And then he fell to the ground. Someone else had disabled his movements or something like that."

"Who?"

"Another Azori'jin, Dad, just like me."

Prime hit the brakes. "An other Azori'jin?! In this solar-system?"

I nodded. "But don't worry, he won't cause any trouble. He's my brother. Or he said he is. And I can remember him vaguely."

"Your brother??"

"Turns out he's been looking for me for years."

"Hmmm." He drove off again.

I looked out of Dad's windows for a while and then I finally said: "He'd like to take me home with him."

Dad didn't reply for a while. I listened to the sound of his powerful engine.

"Do you want to go?"

"I need to go! Starscream is on to me! He wanted to use me to take Megatron's place as leader of the Decepticons. And I'm sure he'll try to get his hands on me again."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"I won't go any longer than necessary. And I'd love to see where I came from! I can learn lot's of things I'm supposed to be able to do. And when I do, the Decepticons won't be a threat to me anymore. And I can tell all my friends who I am. And we might even be able to change Kup's view on Azori'jins." I enthusiastically told him.

"Sounds really great," he said.

I could hear he was somewhat shocked.

"It's not that I really want to leave … I have to … I'll miss you terribly…"

"You can always come back, right?"

"Of course I'll come back! I couldn't possibly stay away for ever. I just …" I looked down, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed… after all he had done for me.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

"Promise you won't get mad." I nervously fumbled with my fingers.

"Why would I…. never mind… I will not get mad at you." He said. "Well, unless you did something reckless or stupid of course…" he added to that just in case.

I grinned. "I didn't do anything. It's just that I don't want to be just the dog anymore. I want my friends to know who I am. I'd like them to stop bringing me doggy-biscuits. And I know you're trying to find a way to solve that… But I think I found a nice way to solve that too, with Kanaye's help."

"The Azori'jins can definitely teach you a lot more about yourself than I can. I'd say, go for it!"

"Oh, thank you Dad!" I said most grateful.

"Can I meet this Azori'jin?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah! He wants to meet you too. He was kinda shocked I called you Dad. But after I told him about you, he was alright with it."

I took out the device he had given me. "Want me to contact him?"

Dad nodded.

Half an hour later we were sitting at the lake where Hot Rod and Daniel liked to fish. They weren't around and they weren't gonna show up, Daniel was at school and Hot Rod was helping Kup with some technical computer stuff I didn't understand.

Prime gazed over the water that reflected the blue sky above. I looked up to him. He didn't seem completely at ease. Probably because of what Kup had told him about Azori'jins.

It was just a feeling I had around Kanaye that made me know his intentions were right.

Not to far from where we stood, a dolphin jumped out of the water a few times. It came towards us and jumped right out of the water over the land. Before it fell on the ground it transformed into Kanaye.

I let out a sigh. "_Oh, it's you…_"

"_What amazing animals live on this planet!_" Kanaye said enthusiastic.

Prime gave me a wondering look.

"That's Azori'jin." I told him.

"_I can program our language in his mind so he can understand us. It won't do any damage_."

"Can he program our language in your mind?" I asked Dad.

"I believe he already is…" He sensed the presence in his mind immediately as well as the added programming.

"_KANAYE! You don't just mess around in his head like that! You will never win his trust if you do that just like that!"_

"_It's just a language?"_

"_Next time ASK!__"_

He shrugged his shoulders_. "Very well."_

Dad looked from me to Kanaye and back. _"You do look a lot alike_," he concluded.

"_That's Optimus Prime,"_ I introduced him to Kanaye. "_The one I call Dad. Dad, this is Kanaye, my big brother."_

"_Pleased to meet you_," Kanaye said with a light bow.

Prime knelt down on one knee and held out his finger – hand was too big - to Kanaye. "_The pleasure is all mine_."

"I'd_like to shake your hand… don't be alarmed."_ Kanaye said as he took his organic metal form. It really did look like a thick liquid running all over his body. When that transformation was done he started to grow larger and larger.

Me and Dad gazed at him, completely surprised. He grew until he had reached the height of Dad's shoulder. Dad got up and took the hand Kanaye held out to him.

"_You have to teach me how to do that_!" I exclaimed. "_I want to be able to do that!"_

Dad had a lot to ask Kanaye and Kanaye him. They talked until the sun started to set. I would leave tomorrow. Why wait? There was a whole new world for me to explore. We had a long trip ahead. Luckily Kanaye had a fast ship that could travel in sub-space.

Prime, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Spike and Carly were there when I said goodbye.

I gave them all a hug… Dad last… He picked me up and put me on his shoulder so I could give him a most personal hug right on his face.

"I wish I could say goodbye to the others, too…" I wiped away my tears, but I could not stop them from rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sure they will miss you. And when you come back, I will introduce you to all of them as you are," he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

I gave him a smile through my tears and he put me back on the ground. I must have looked back ten times before I completely got onto the ship. Kanaye just let me take my time.

And when we finally took off I must have kept waving until Earth was just a small ball in the darkness space.

"I'm so gonna miss you guys…" I whispered as I leaned my head against the small window next to my seat. "But I'll be back!"


	16. What happened when I was away

"How are we gonna explain this to Daniel?" Carly asked when they drove back to Autobot city. "With Lucky gone?"

"Tell him she left," Prime said. "He knows her as a dog, dogs take off so every now and then." He let out a sigh. "And so do young adolescents."

"Don't worry, Prime. It seems she's in good hands, right?" Ironhide said.

"Yeah… I know…" Prime had to admit. "Now I now what parents feel like when their kids leave home."

"She's just 'off to college' so to say." Bumblebee added.

That didn't make him feel a lot better. The Autobots clearly noticed he was more quiet than usual for a while. But he had to compose himself again. And after receiving a message from Alyx that she had arrived at Azoria and all was well he returned to his usual behaviour.

He had to, cause the Autobots had big plans for a strike against the Decepticons. After_almost a year_ of it was almost time to put their plan into motion.

_(Alyx is gone for almost a year__ now)_

When they launched a shuttle from Moon Base One back to Autobot City – for the final preparations - the Decepticons overheard the transmission and attacked the shuttle and used it to infiltrate Autobot City. They were discovered by Hot Rod but that didn't stop them from attacking anyway.

_You all who have seen __ The Movie know what happens next!_

_If you haven't seen it you can find out on Wikipedia, or on this very interesting site:  
_ http:slashslashtransformersdotwikiadotcomslashwikislashMainunderscorePage

_(sorry bout the written slashes and dots, it wouldn't show up with them typed)__  
_

* * *

Far, far away, on planet Azoria, Alyx had no idea of all that was going on. She didn't have a lot of time to send messages back to Autobot City. The Autobot's didn't have enough power to send any messages back to her, so they could not tell her about Prime's sacrifice that helped big-time to defeat the Decepticons.

She had no idea he wasn't gonna be there to welcome her when she got back. Or that Cybertron was once again under Autobot control. And not even that their new leader was Hot Rod… or now Rodimus Prime.

Every message she sent back to Earth – al though it weren't many – she addressed to 'Dad'. The only ones left who knew about her, and read her messages, were Spike, Carly and Bumblebee.

She was gone for ever a year now. They started to wonder when she would come back. Maybe it took her longer than a year to learn all she needed to know.

In her messages she told them she had remembered most of her life before the tragic attack on her and her parents. For as far as she could at least. Her earliest memories started when she was about two years old. And those were only a few. But that's normal.

And she found out that her family was one of the most powerful ones on Azoria. That was probably why her parents were killed and why she was disposed off. She and her brother still hadn't found out who was behind the attack. She just didn't remember even seeing their faces.

After a lot of training she mastered all of the skills an Azori'jin of a powerful family should be able to master.

She wasn't too pleased about the Azori'jin look on mechanical lifeforms. On Azoria there lived plenty mechanical life forms. But they didn't really coexist as friends, like Transformers and humans. Most of them were working for the Azori'jins. And there was a lot of disrespect for any mechanical life.

Kanaye had changed his opinion about that thanks to Prime, but he wasn't ready to let go of his workers just yet. He had started treating them a lot better.

Than there was this guy she was gonna meet from another powerful family. Kanaye had said this meeting was very important. She had no idea why.

That was her last message… about half a year ago…

* * *

Back on Cybertron.

"Have you seen Rodimus?" Kup asked Ultra Magnus as he ran into him in the hallway.

"Yeah, he left..."

Kup didn't even let him finish. "What do you mean, he left?"

"… me in charge…" Ultra Magnus held his hands up. "What's the hurry?"

"So where did he go?!" Kup wanted to know and gave UM a stern look.

"Didn't he tell you?"

Kup put his hands in his sides. "NO, he did NOT."

"He needed a brake." And he mumbled. "I can tell why…."

Kup rolled his eyes. Or at least, if he could roll them, he would have.

"We all need a brake."

Springer approached the two of them and overheard part of the conversation.

"Take it easy on him, Kup," he said as he walked in their direction. "Let the kid have his brake. If it will do him good, it will do us good, so what's the harm."

"I know it isn't easy to be a leader, I know all about it. And he's way younger than me." Ultra Magnus defended his young leader. "Do you have any idea what it's like, being a leader?"

"More than I'd like to!" He said with a grumbling voice. "Very well than. So does that mean YOU will speak to the ambassador from…."

"Oh PRIMUS! Totally forgotten about him! I'll go and see him right away!" Ultra Magnus quickly took off followed by Kup and a grinning Springer.

* * *

Rodimus had taken a shuttle, a small one, and took off from Cybertron. The leadership rested heavy on his shoulders and Prime's shoes were so darn hard to fill. He hadn't really found his place in all of this just yet.

It all started off nicely, kicking Galvatron's behind, celebrating the victory over Unicron. After that trouble started.

And now, after several months of leadership, he needed a brake away from Cybertron, away from Earth and away from any Autobot or Decepticon.

He knew about this space station not too far away and not too close by where he wanted to take a look.

It was a large station (comparable with the station in Babylon 5, hope you've seen that, but than bigger) suitable for mechanical as well as organic life forms. It was just so far off that there might just be nobody who actually knew who he was.

After parking the shuttle and wandering around for several hours he came across this bar that seemed to be very popular on the station, especially among the mechanical life-forms. He was literally pushed in there by robot's who's only life's purpose was to fill up the place.

And it had a huge lit up sign that said energon was served here! He could use a large glass of energon! He walked in further, looking around. There were lot's of females: humanoids and robots – couldn't tell just yet if they were Transformers – working here, riding around on roller-skates (the ones with the four wheels on a row) holding trays with energon or empty glasses.

When he looked ahead he saw one of them heading right at him as she looked the other way, waving at one of the female robots. Her friend saw him get onto her path and her smiling look changed in a 'watch-out!' look.

But before Rodimus could step aside or she could look back in front of her, she rolled right into him. It was like she smashed into a brick wall! The impact had hardly any effect on him though.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," he apologized, grateful she wasn't holding a tray with filled OR empty glasses.

She shook her head, still a bit dazed from the collision. Before she lost her balance and fell down Rodimus held her up with his hand on her back. She wasn't a transformer… or a robot for that matter. But she looked like she had a metallic skin or something of the sort. He'd never seen any one like that before.

After blinking her eyes a few times she looked up at him. "No, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…" she looked up at his face but when her eyes came across the flames on his chest her voice kinda got stuck in he throat.

He was as surprised as she was as he recognized a familiar face. It were here bright blue eyes that gave her away. "Alyx?"

* * *

Her heart almost stopped.

GRIN GRIN ­­­­­­­­


	17. Rodimus Prime

Now I had two choices. One: I could play dumb and tell him it's a mistaken identity. Two: I could tell him it was me.

"Come on, it is you!" he said as a smile formed on his face. "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

"Yeah, it's me," I said kinda shy cause I felt caught in the act.

"Is that your secret?" he asked, referring to my organic metal form.

"It's part of it. But if you'd truly recognize my eyes anywhere, you'd already know my secret," I said with a grin.

He gave me a probing look. "Really?"

"Let me buy you a drink." I ordered him a big… well actually it was huge… glass of energon.

"Did you ever tell your friends who you really are?" He curiously asked me. (chapter 8)

I could see he was still pondering on what I'd said about him knowing my secret if he truly recognized my eyes anywhere.

"No… but I think one is about to find out by himself…" with a challenging smile I waited if he'd figure it out. "Did you have any more friends at the time we met… don't think human or transformer…"

"I'm one of those friends you told me about? But you already had your friends when you told me about them… so I was your friend already when you told me?"

I nodded. "I'm not gonna give you more than that."

He looked at some distant point and thought very hard. "What more friends did I have that weren't transformers… or human…. We did have a dog… Prime had a dog that is… " Slowly his head turned towards me. "Lucky had blue eyes…"

Not yet saying anything I gave him my puppy-dog-look ( big cute eyes) and blinked a few times with a big smile on my face.

"… NO WAY…" He was amazed by that. "How could you be Lucky…?"

I decided to show him and transformed to my own flesh self and then to Lucky. The light red/copper-coloured Siberian Husky with the bright blue eyes he had know for several years.

For a moment he just stared at me. "It's amazing how you did that… could you do that again?"

I grinned. "That's how I feel about you guys transforming too!" I said and transformed back to my organic metal self.

Suddenly something dawned to him. "But why did you think I would dislike you if I found out you weren't a dog but a girl…?"

I let out a sigh. "Long story"

"I got time."

"It comes to this: Prime saved my life, I begged him to let him come with him – and Ironhide, Bumblebee and Spike and Sky Lynx – and I promised I wouldn't cause any trouble. I even wanted to live undercover – as a dog – just to be free from the slavery I'd know for years. Prime asked Kup if he knew a race that could transform and was organic and he knew one. His story shocked me… I was afraid to tell anyone who I was. I adopted Prime as my dad and he me as his daughter and I lived as a dog. Until I met my brother on that asteroid we went to chase of the Decepticons. Than I left with him to learn how to be an Azori'jin."

"What was so shocking about Kup's story?"

"Well, he was in this battle two thousand years ago where he found out Azori'jins can be very destructive for mechanical life-forms. He advised Prime to avoid Azori'jins at all cost. He told him we are merciless monsters."

"And, are Azori'jins merciless monsters?"

I let out a sigh. "They were back then… but not anymore."

"Than what's the big deal? I don't see any reason to not like you for belonging to a race that were monsters two thousand years ago."

"I didn't know that back then! I wanted to tell you, but I also was so afraid to loose your friendship. I didn't want to even risk that." I felt I was blushing but I couldn't help of hide it.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Cool." big smile "I always thought you were a very special dog."

He suddenly remembered something… "Hey, no wonder we couldn't find Lucky that night in the city… you were with me all along!" He laughed as he remembered.

I grinned. "Hmm…" I looked at him. "You don't just sound different… you look different too. Did you mature so fast while I was away?"

"Uuh… yeah… but that has it's reasons… Long story."

"HEY! Are you getting back to work or do you want to get FIRED!!" my boss yelled at me. He was a mechanical life form, but not a transformer.

I waved at him, meaning I was gonna start again.

"Why are you working here anyway?" Rodimus asked he with a low voice.

"I am on my way back to Earth. I'm only working here so I can get credits to pay someone to fly me there."

"Look no further. You have found your flight. And, I'll even let you come with me without charging you. How 'bout that?"

"THANKS!" I said with a grateful smile. "I was kinda hoping you'd say something like that." I took off my waitress outfit and put in on the bar. "Sorry boss, I don't need this job anymore."

He stared at me with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Don't think I'll pay you if you quit just like that!"

Rodimus got up from his bar stool and my boss took a step back. He noticed the long guns on his arms and quickly grabbed a small bag of credits from under the bar. "Fine, if you insist." He put in on the bar in front of me and took off.

I grinned as I took the bag.

"What? I didn't say a thing… But I'm impressive to look at, can't you tell?"

I laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here!"


	18. What happened to Dad?

** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Hope you all got your tissues close by for this one **** Hope you all don't mind it's a bit long… Roddi has some explaining to do.**

**Hey, Elita, when are you updating your story Life began?**

* * *

This station was alive 24-7. Actually there wasn't really a clear day and night rhythm that everybody lived by. Al activities just went on and on. People and robots had their own rhythm.

"Where are we going?" Rodimus asked. Her question about why he was so different now was still playing around in his head. He thought on how to tell her what had happened…

"You're not gonna believe what a fantastic park they have here on the station. It's huge!"

"Is it private?" He wanted to know. "What I have to tell you might …" he tried to find the right words and decided to keep it simple. "… upset you…"

I stopped walking and gave him a curious look. "I could take us to my place."

I could find out what was bothering him by getting into his mind using my own mind – another Azori'jin trick - … but I decided not to because he was my friend.

"That's better," he agreed.

I rented a place not far from the park. It was an apartment with a living-room, a bedroom, bathroom and a balcony. Where a balcony usually is open, this one was closed off by some glass-like material that kept the void of outer space in outer space. Kinda like a little room with a huge window. I could stare at the stars and distant planets for hours.

This apartment was made for larger lifeforms. There were smaller apartments, but I had rented this one cause I was in my larger organic metal form most of the time. I had 'grown' myself to a decent height that fitted right in to my temporary surroundings.

I had furnished my apartment with warm coloured furniture and art and things to decorate it a bit. I even got my hands on several plants. Organic as well as mechanical.

"Nice place," Rodimus said. He hadn't said a lot on our way here and that made me think about all kinds of doom-scenario's. I could sense he was tensed about whatever he was gonna tell me.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked him.

He slowly walked towards the balcony that was closed off from the living-room by a glass sliding door.

"Well, the reason I have matured so fast is because I have the Matrix within me," he said as he looked at the stars, afraid to see my response.

"The Matrix of Leadership?? Why? Did Dad retire?" I feared the answer because of his seriousness.

He turned towards me, he had to see me in the eyes for this one.

"Let me just tell you what happened."

I nodded. "Wanna sit down?"

"Is that couch strong enough for me to sit on?" he checked with me before he sat down on my comfortable looking couch made of normal soft couch material, meaning not made of metal like lots of other things on the station.

"It will hold you."

We sat down.

"Not long after you left we were close to executing an attack against the Decepticons. But they attacked Autobot-city first. Daniel and me caught them hitching a ride on one of our shuttles that was coming back from Moonbase One. They gave us a hell of a pounding that day that lasted through the night. Optimus – who was on Moonbase One – was alerted, but he couldn't be there any earlier than the next morning with several others."

"How did you hold them off for so long?" I asked intrigued.

"That sure took some sacrificing… We tried our very best. But thank Primus Optimus arrived just on time. He took on Megatron and things were going his way even though he was badly hurt. And so was Megatron of course."

I smiled. "Of course!"

"I was convinced Optimus needed my help, so I went out there to take a look. Megatron was on his knees… begging for mercy…"

"Begging for mercy? Megatron?!"

"Yeah, well, only because there was a gun hidden from Optimus' view almost within his reach."

"AH! That coward! Did he get his hands on the gun?" I wanted to know.

"Well yeah… I tried to stop him…"

"You interfered?!" I gave him the 'are-you-insane-look', but at the same time I wasn't really surprised.

"I thought I could stop him from getting that gun. But I couldn't of course. Megatron – though badly wounded – was still too much for me to handle," he admitted. "He grabbed me and used me as a shield to keep Optimus from shooting him. And he shot Prime where it hurt most…" he let out a sigh and let his head and shoulders hang down.

"He did manage to knock Megatron off the ledge near them. He turned the tide of the battle by defeating him. The Decepticons fled."

I didn't say anything. Wasn't sure what to say, I just looked at him with a serious look in my eyes, hoping he was gonna tell me Dad was somehow disabled or whatever and had passed the leadership to him. But why the youngest, wildest Autobot? It didn't make any sense.

"We brought him in to see if he could be fixed. Perceptor tried his very best…" he finally looked me in the eyes. "There was nothing he could do. Optimus passed the Matrix to Ultra Magnus … shortly after … he died."

For a moment I just stared at him, letting the words slowly dawn to me. Than I got up from my couch and passed towards the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out to the window that kept space out. I felt this heavy rock in my stomach, tears burnt in my eyes and I swallowed a lump from my throat.

I felt I had abandoned my Dad when he most needed me… I could have stopped Megatron from shooting… or at least deactivate that blasted gun he used. But I couldn't be sure of that… Dad wouldn't want me to interfere… I think I would have anyway.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about how that all happened. I know I shouldn't have interfered. But it never crossed my mind it would end the way it did. And because of that he died."

Slowly I turned towards him. He had no idea what an Azori'jin was capable of. What I was capable off. Otherwise he probably would have kept that to himself. Or maybe… no… he would have told me anyway. He's honest.

Through my tears I gave him a faint smile. "I would have interfered as well if I'd been there." The thought of not being there brought more tears to my eyes.

"Really?" He asked me with a soft voice. Everybody else so far had told him what a foolish Autobot he'd been to do that.

"Of course. I would have disabled that gun Megatron had grabbed so he couldn't shoot Dad while using you as a shield."

By saying that she showed him she wouldn't have kept him from interfering too. "You would have assisted me?"

I wiped some tears away. "Of course."

"I thought you'd hate me for …"

I put my hands on his face and looked him in the eyes. "Please don't blame yourself for Dad's death. What if Megatron did get to the gun without you as his shield? Don't you think he would have used his first shot to disarm Dad? I don't think there would have been a way out of that for Dad. I'm sorry to say but you're not giving Megatron enough credit. He's a coward, but he's cunning too."

It seemed like an enormous weight fell off of Rodimus' shoulders as I told him how I saw the situation. Before he actually realized what he was doing he pulled me close and gave me a firm hug.

"Thank you!"

I wanted to hug him back… but he was kinda choking me… He seemed to notice cause he quickly let go.

"Thanks…" I took a deep breath. "I do need to breathe in this organic metal form."

"So… If Dad gave the Matrix to Ultra Magnus, how did you get it?"


	19. On our way to the Mausoleum

"But… If Dad gave the Matrix to Ultra Magnus, how did you get it?"

We sat down on my couch again and he told me more.

"Before Optimus died, he handed the Matrix to Ultra Magnus. He was too weak to keep it in his hand and it fell. I caught it and it lit up like a candle. I should have known that meant trouble… But I gave it to Ultra Magnus as I should. Prime also said: 'One day, an Autobot shall rise from our ranks, and use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour.'"

"And that Autobot turned out to be you."

"Yeah," he said somewhat proud. "A bit later the Decepticons attacked Autobot-city again. That was our first encounter with Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge and the Sweeps."

"Who are they?"

"Galvatron is a new and improved version of Megatron. Beware of him, he's a lot more trouble than Megatron. Cyclonus is his second-in-command. And Scourge is Galvatron's tracker and the Sweeps are his huntsmen. They're all quit lethal."

I nodded. Should I tell him that I had learned to have complete control over any mechanical life if I wanted to? Hmmm … Nah… not just yet.

"They chased us across the galaxy to get the Matrix from Ultra Magnus. In fleeing we got separated and the Decepticons got their hands on the Matrix. Galvatron thought he could use it to control Unicron."

"Who's Unicron?"

He told me all about that monster planet and how they got stuck in his body – when he was attacking Cybertron - to find a way to destroy him and retrieve the Matrix.

"And there it was… shining in the darkness of Unicron's bowels… The Matrix… Galvatron had it!"

I was all ears as he told me how he tried to get it back and how he finally got his hands on it as Galvatron was trying to choke the life out of him.

"As I got my hands on the Matrix it lit up brightly. I threw Galvatron off of me and held it over my head. Then I heard Optimus' voice say 'Arise Rodimus Prime' and I grew quit a bit bigger and stronger. I grabbed Galvatron and threw out through Unicrons bowels into space. And then I opened the Matrix. The power that came from the Matrix completely destroyed Unicron. Leaving only his head in orbit around Cybertron."

He had my complete attention and my mouth hung open as he told me all that had happened, I didn't notice at first he had finished his tale.

With a grin he pushed my chin up, closing my mouth.

"Oh… sorry… That was so impressive… I'm sorry to have missed all of that… well, except for Dad dying… I don't know if I could have handled that…"

"If you were there, you would have had to."

"So… your name is now Rodimus Prime?"

He nodded.

"That's gonna take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it."

After a quiet moment I asked: "Did you guys burry Dad or anything like that? He does have a grave, does he?"

"Yeah, of course he as. He and the other Autobots we lost in the battle."

"Bumblebee and Ironhide made it, right?" I was afraid to ask.

"Bumblebee did… but I'm afraid Ironhide didn't. He was on the shuttle that the Decepticons had attacked and used to get close to Autobot City. All aboard that shuttle were killed."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Did they know about you too?"

"They were together with Dad on the planet where I first saw them and they rescued me." I wiped away my new tears. "Ironhide was like an uncle to me."

He put his arm around me. "We have created a huge spaceship, a mausoleum, to put our lost comrades to rest. It's drifting in space. I can take you to there, if you want."

I nodded, cause hearing of even more lost friends my throat felt kinda closed off again.

And so I left with him in his shuttle on our way to find the mausoleum. The trip took us several hours at the shuttle's fastest speed. I really didn't want to go there… but I had to. I couldn't just let Dad go without a goodbye. Maybe that would make this all a bit more realistic to me. Now it seemed like a bad dream.

To pass the time we talked a lot about all kinds of things.

"What's it like, being the big boss now?" I asked him.

"I never thought it would be so hard…" he said with a sigh. "I can't possibly fill up the space Optimus left. And his 'shoes' are so darn big to fill up. I never thought there would be so much to deal with as a leader. Most of the time I don't think I'm up for the job."

"Yeah, well, you're only just starting. Dad has been a leader for how long?"

"I know… but still."

"You don't think he started off as a great leader, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought he had it in him."

"Why do you think YOU could open the Matrix? There must be something inside you that has that too."

"Must be tucked away pretty deep."

"Do not be so pessimistic!" I rebuked him. "You used to be so cheerful, always something positive and uplifting to add to whatever problem anyone had. What happened to that party-spirit of yours?" I looked at him with a sweet look my bright blue eyes.

"I am trying very hard to be cheerful, positive and uplifting, but it's very hard to keep that up if everybody keeps wining and complaining when I'm doing the very best that I can."

"Don't your friends try to help you in any way they can? And I'm especially referring to a certain pink lady-bot…" I blinked my eyes a few times.

"Wha….? Well… How would you…" His mind worked pretty fast after that. "Oh, yes, you were there that night when I asked her …." He grinned. "Nah, we kinda grew apart. She's more into Springer now."

"And she said she wanted to be independent!"

"She still is. They're not an item or anything. At least not officially."

"Well, if she isn't gonna back you up, I will!" I said cheerfully. "That will make you feel better."

He grinned.

"Can't be that hard, can it?"

"Walk with me for a day, and you'll know."

We looked at the stars for a while. We passed several planets and a gorgeous nebula.

"Hey, why are you going back to Earth? You have found your home again… and you people?" Rodimus asked me. "Don't mean to get rid of you, just curiosity."

"I promised Dad, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Spike and Carly I'd come back to visit. But I think I'd like to come back permanently."

"It wasn't what you'd expected?"

"No, it actually was. I found out all I wanted to know about my life before I was taken from my home. My parents were killed in an attack and I was taken and sold as a pet. I was seven and I had taken the form of a large feline. A young feline of course, since I was still a kid."

"So you've been imprisoned from the age of seven? As a pet?"

I nodded. "After years… don't know exactly how many… Dad found me and rescued me, I told you that. And my brother found me, I told you that too. Back on my home-planet my brother Kanaye showed me everything there was to see. Not just our home, but the whole planet. And slowly I started to remember what I had forgotten. I was taught how to use my hidden abilities and I must say I'm very good at them."

"What kind of abilities?"

How was I going to tell him that without scaring him off? Maybe I should just tell him, he might just surprise me. He was really cool about finding out I was the dog all along.

"I can transform as you know, to lots of mammal and reptilian species. In the flesh and in my organic metal form. I also have complete control over any mechanical life form with my mind if I want to."

I paused for a sec to check out his response.

"Impressive." He said. "Just don't make me do any weird stuff."

I grinned. "I won't make you do anything! That's reserved for the bad guys if they dare to bother me. I can do more… wanna hear?"

"Later, look," he pointed at the front-window. "It's the mausoleum."


	20. The Mausoleum

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I always appreciate reviews! **

**GIMME MORE!**

* * *

It was hardly visible in the darkness of space, but when I looked carefully I saw a shimmering not far from the shuttle. Suddenly I could make out the shape of it.

"Oh my…. That thing is HUGE!"

A black long, flat – it was real high, compared to our shuttle, but compared to it's own length, it as quit flat - platform-ship drifted slowly ahead of us. Rodimus guided the ship towards the docking bay. He flew in and at the end of a long corridor there was a huge metal door with the Autobot logo on it. As we approached it opened horizontally in the middle.

"Don't I need a space suit in there?"

"You should be alright, there is an atmosphere inside. But I will check it for you."

He landed the ship in front of a strange bluish shroud that seemed to be made of some kind of energy _(AN: I think that's what it is…)_. Rodimus got out first and when he detected enough oxygen present for me to breath, he gestured me to come. I followed Rodimus through the veil.

"This is the Veil of Remembrance. It's a memorial to all the Autobots who rest here," he told me.

The energy that made up the veil wasn't destructive in any way, we could walk right through it. It was almost like a thick fog in all shades of blue and it was most magnificent.

"This is where we put Prime to rest," he told me as we came on the other side of the veil. There was a set of steps down and in the middle of the hall we had entered was a high platform with another set of steps.

On top of the platform was the tomb… a metal tomb. The room had walls and a floor of gold and copper-coloured metal. The platform with the tomb as well.

I put my hand in Rodimus' hand and looked at the tomb. He looked at me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Would you come with me?"

"Of course."

I nodded and took the first step. This place had this peaceful atmosphere… but it also was a bit spooky. It was absolutely silent and only or footsteps could be heard.

We climbed the set of steps and approached the tomb. I saw the lid had Dad's image on it with a raised design.

Silently I stared at it for a while.

"I can't believe he's gone…" I said softly. "It seems so unreal."

"I know, I think every Autobot feels that way. I know I do."

I let go of his hand to walk up to the tomb and feel the embossed image of Dad. Another ability I had developed was to sense the energy of any kind of lifeform. That included metallic lifeforms as well.

"I can't even sense his presence anymore… I always felt him when I was staying in Autobot-City. Didn't even know I could sense any lifeform if I wanted to. Our bond was very strong."

I knelt down at the tomb and rested my head against it. "Could you leave me alone for a moment?" I asked Rodimus. "Just don't go very far, okay?"

As I looked at him he saw the sadness in my eyes and nodded. "I'll be just on the other side of the veil."

A tears ran down my cheek. First just one, then two… and then there was no stopping them. I cried my heart out, I missed him!

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me…" I whispered at him as if he was there with me. "If I only was able to do then what I can do now… you'd still be here."

For a moment it was as if I sensed his presence. But I knew that wasn't possible. And it only lasted for short while.

"I told Hot Rod… I mean… Rodimus about me." I told him with a soft voice and even a smile through my tears.

"He responded very well. I told you he'd understand." I waited as if he would speak back to me. "Don't know about the other's though. Kup's response worries me."

It was as if being here gave me encouragement to try and introduce myself. I wasn't as afraid anymore. "I should give them some time to get used to me. Show them I am a friend."

I let out a sigh. "I wish you were still there, waiting for me in Autobot-City. You'd be proud of me, I've learned a lot on Azoria."

There was so much I wanted to tell him, but he probably wouldn't even hear it. After some time – I don't really know, but it seemed very long - I wiped away my tears and got up. "I'll be going now." I walked towards the steps and looked back. "I miss you… so much…" another tear found it's way down my cheek and I quickly ran down the steps.

Rodimus was there when I came through the veil.

"Was I in there for long… I kinda forgot time."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He walked up to me and put his arm around me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Come," he took me along another corridor and after a while we got in a huge hall where the memorials and tombs of the other past Autobots were.

Silently we walked passed them, afraid to make a sound… as if we would awake the dead if we did. Every time I saw a familiar name I touched the plaque for a moment as a way to say good bye.

On our way back to the space station we didn't say a lot. Our visit at the mausoleum was most impressive.

When we were almost there I had enough of the silence. Rodimus was far away in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, hoping I wouldn't disturb him.

"About how things would be if Prime was still around."

"Yeah… that sounds familiar."

We looked at the stars for a while.

"Don't try to hard to be just like him," I said and looked at him.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I bet it's not expected of you to be a second Optimus. Just be yourself."

"Do you think that's enough?"

I nodded with a big smile. "You've got what it takes. I can tell. It just needs to develop in time."

I could tell he was touched by that. "Thank you," he said as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

We approached the docks of the station so he had to focus on getting the ship back to it's space.

"Are you staying around for a while?"

"The Autobots can spare me a few days more."

As we walked out of the docks, leaving the ship behind, I suddenly sensed some nasty energy. I stopped walking and concentrated on the source.

"What's up?" Rodimus asked as he saw my concentrated face, as if I heard something.

"I can sense … trouble. It's that Decepticon again! He has robbed my boss of his energon before! I guess we're back just in time! Come on!"

I transformed into an eagle and flew with quick wing-beats in the direction of my (former) boss' establishment followed by Rodimus…. As a truck!

"HEY! What happened to your hot and sexy car mode?" OMG! I had said that before I really though about what I said. Thank goodness he couldn't see my red face through my feathers… and I was way ahead of him.

He grinned. "You'll learn to appreciate this mode as well."


	21. Kick some Deceptibutt

When we arrived at the establishment where I worked until yesterday my boss was held at gunpoint by some creepy looking robot, mostly coloured in deep purple. He had 'wings' on his back, light on the outside, dark on the inside.

"Who the heck is that?" I gave Rodimus curious look. "He looks like a mixture of Dracula and a gargoyle!"

"That's Scourge… and those are his Sweeps!" he pointed at the similar creepy robots as they came out of the energon storage, their arms packed with energon barrels.

I still sensed Octane as well… and there he was, coming out of the storage, his arms filled with energon. As he saw me he gave me a smirk.

"Didn't count on me to bring back up, did you?"

I smirked right back at him and pulled Rodimus in to sight. "Than what do you call this?"

His face twitched for a moment, but then he said with a big malicious smirk. "He's no match for the five of us! Galvatron will be very pleased when we bring him the head of Rodimus Prime!"

I looked up to Rodimus. "You can handle them, can you?"

"Hey, I may be a lot bigger and stronger with the Matrix, but he does have a point there."

I frowned. Now I had to use my Azori'jin qualities. I sure hope they will only scare off the Decepticons!

"Don't worry, we can handle them together!"

"I hope you're right, cause I can't call for backup way out here."

"They are no match for an Azori'jin of my class," I grinned. "It's almost not fare. I should send them home to do their homework about Azori'jins properly. And than, if they dare, they may come back."

"I don't think they'd listen to that. Decepticons are way to overconfident to just back off without a fight. Especially when their opponent is a 'mere flesh-creature'."

"HEY!!"

"Just quoting…" he quickly added to that.

The Decepticons put down the energon they stole and came right at us. The Sweeps transformed and flew towards us in formation, firing their weapons.

"Come on, let's find some cover!" Rodimus wanted to grab my arm and pull me out of the way. Maybe I should have told him a bit more about what I can do.

"Can you handle that Scourge guy and Octane?"

He gave me the 'are-you-kidding' look and said: "Well of course!"

"I will deal with those Sweeps!"

We didn't have any more time to discuss what we were gonna do, we just had to fight them off!

I concentrated on the two Sweeps flying on the outside and fried their circuits. Before they even knew what that tingling feeling in their circuits was, they blew to smithereens. They went down with lot's of fire and smoke.

While concentrating I quickly transformed to my huge predatory feline form and slashed my sharp claws right into the belly of the low flying Sweep in the middle. Or actually he was kinda flying single now.

He screamed out in agony and crashed behind me. Rodimus hadn't even reached Scourge and Octane and all three kinda gazes astonished at the ease I took the Sweeps out with.

With flickering eyes I turned my head towards Octane and he froze… only for a second, then transformed to his plane mode and took off.

I wasn't gonna wait for him to get out of range. Rodimus was fighting off Scourge who attacked him when he was distracted. He was still determined to get his head to Galvatron.

Quickly I took my 'shooting'-stance to fire one of my famous energy-balls after Octane. I stretched my arms, my hands opened towards my target. A bright light started to shimmer between my hands that rapidly grew to a ball of pure energy. Very destructive, very lethal for anything that crossed it's path.

With incredible force I sent if after Octane, following it with my eyes. Simultaneously Rodimus and Scourge looked up as the ball came soaring by. Scourge did have some trouble seeing it, cause Rodimus held him in some kind of grip that looked very painful.

My energyball gained on Octane within seconds. His sensors warned him it was coming so he tried to move out of it's way. My ball hit him right on the left wing, blasting it clean off leaving Octane spinning around uncontrollably in space. Had I hit him head on, he'd be obliterated.

Scourge manage to free himself from Rodimus' grip and took of on foot, afraid that if he'd fly off, he'd face the same fate as Octane. He ran towards the busy parts of the station and mingled in the crowd.

My former boss quickly had his personnel bring the energon back to the storage room and he came to us.

"Thank you Alyx, I am most grateful!" he said while bowing briefly for me. "I wouldn't know what to do without your help!"

"Than why did you fire her if you need her help to fight of thieves like the Decepticons?" Rodimus wanted to know.

"Oh, that." He grinned. "That job is just a cover-up. I knew Octane already, he comes every now and then and steels as much as he can carry. Last time he did, Alyx was working for me as a waitress. She kicked the living daylights out of him so I asked her to stay on for security. To keep up the act I sometimes have to treat her like every other waitress. But we know better, right, Alyx?"

I nodded with a smile. "I still needed the credits to pay for a flight out of here."

"You are not really leaving are you? They will come back for sure!"

"Well you managed before I arrived here, didn't you?"

"Not really, I just had to let him take his share…"

I let out a sigh. "I'm just passing through, boss. You'll need to find some powerful bots to defend your supply."

"BUT…!"

"Maybe I can help you out," Rodimus said. "A defeat like that won't stay unanswered for long. I will call for backup and when they do show up again we will chase them off forever!"

"That would be nice…" he turned over to me asked: "Has he any idea of what you're capable off?"

"Just a little."

"Please fill him in completely so he will understand why I'd rather have you around."

"Don't think I'm gonna stay here forever!" I told him. "When we deal with the Decepticons, I'm out of here."

He nodded happily and got back to his establishment.

I looked up to Rodimus who crossed his arms across his chest and gave me a stern look. "So, please, do fill me in."

I gave him a smile. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I take you to the park for that?"

"Sure."

I hoped he would respond as well as he had before.


	22. The Deeper Connection

The park on the station was huge. It had a nice warm artificial climate and there even was a simulated blue sky with some friendly clouds here and there.

It was a collection of organic and mechanical plant- and animal life from lots of different planets. It had plasma-lakes as well as rivers of water.

Last time Rodimus was nervous about what he had to tell me, now I was the one with the nerves. It was like he had a sense for that cause took me to a bench – where we sat down - on the banks of a plasma lake. It was surrounded by mechanical trees and bushes that looked most alien to me. Mechanical creatures swam around on and in the plasma.

"Don't worry, I will not just drop you as a friend because of your abilities."

I didn't know what to say so I gazed over the lake.

"To me you weren't only a dog, I know you as yourself as well, remember?"

Of course I remembered, how could I possibly forget that.

"You should ask Kup about that… I couldn't concentrate on anything after every time we met, even the simplest chores he ordered me to do I couldn't to."

I gave him a surprised look.

"The first time that happened we were practicing martial arts and he kicked the living daylight out of me." He grinned. "That hadn't happened before so he wanted to know if I respected him so little I thought it necessary to let him win."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him about this girl I ran into at the lake and that I couldn't get her out of my head for some reason."

I felt I was starting to blush. He couldn't get me out of his head? Him, powerful Transformer, hot and sexy car, couldn't get me, crying girl at the lake, out of his head?

"He gave me a long speech about how relationships between human and Transformer shouldn't get any further than friendship. And all of his reasons for having that opinion. I didn't catch much of that."

I grinned.

"Do you remember that night we were in the city looking for Lucky… you?"

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"And when I dropped you of at that place where you said you lived?"

OMG! SO BLUSHING!! There was no way I could hide that now… it was light – it was artificial but that didn't make any difference - and I couldn't look away… my eyes were locked with his.

"I can see you know exactly what I mean, right?" He said with a smile.

"I think so…" I could not get any redder than this! Oh who cares! "If I only were way taller back than… I so would have…"

He must have felt the same way cause the next moment we were entangled in a most passionate kiss…

"Yeah, me too," he said after a while and now his cheeks were somewhat reddish! "Seeing you again and spending time with you kinda made that come back very quickly."

_(AN Yes they can blush! Take a look __for instance at Grimlock – in The Movie - when Wreck-Gar kisses him on his nose –or maybe another Junkion… can't remember exactly)_

Now I didn't know what to say – I know exactly what he was talking about though - and just blinked my eyes taking a deep breath. "Yeah…" I whispered.

A flock of organic birds flew over our heads. They looked like parrots with bright colours.

"So you still want to know exactly what I'm capable of?"

He nodded.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "You know I can transform into lot's of animals and you definitely know about my organic metal form…" I said with a shy smile. "And I've told you I can have complete control over mechanical life… Didn't control you just now…"

"No, you didn't, that was me." Big smile. "That energy blast was kinda surprising."

"Impressive hmm? About the control-thing… I used that on the Sweeps to blow them up. I can wipe memories, partially or all of it. Or just paralyse a mechanical lifeform. That's one reason why the Decepticons – or any other mechanical lifeform – are any match for me."

"How did you learn to do all of that? You must have had some kind of practice on real machines…?"

I let out a sigh. He wasn't gonna like this.

"On Azoria we have lot's of robots. Most of them don't have sparks, they are just machines. My master made me practice on them. Most Azori'jins don't really care a lot about mechanical life – spark or no spark - so they believe anybody can just practice on them. Even the robots believe it to be normal. I fixed most of the ones I hurt, I can regenerate as well. Myself as well as others. And even mechanical lifeforms. I blew up only one, and that wasn't even my intention." I gave him an uneasy look.

"Must have been one tough master."

I nodded. "You don't wanna know." I thought for a moment about what I had told him and what I had missed. "I think that's about it. Transform, control mechanical life, shoot energy blasts and regenerate."

"I never expected all of that when I knew you back on Earth…"

"I never expected you to be the Autobot leader either," I grinned.

"I can see why your boss wants to have you around."

"He can't have me around for ever. I can still come back to Earth with you, can I?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

We watched the lake and the life around it for a while. I cuddled up against him and he put his arm around my shoulders. That was most comfortable… so much that I almost fell. I was pretty tired from the trip to the Mausoleum. Didn't sleep a lot on our way there and back.

So we went back to my place so I could get some sleep. It must be great to not need any sleep. That way you can do so much more in a day.

"You know, I have this huge bed… it's made for larger lifeforms…" I said with a somewhat shy smile. "It's comfortable."

"I don't need to sleep, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I can't just let you sit on my couch all night … can I? That wouldn't be very cosy. You in here… me in there," I nodded towards the bedroom. "It's not like you have anything else to do… right?"

He grinned and followed me in there and sat down on the bed. "Are you sure it will hold me?"

"Have you seem the huge guests they have around here? I've seen guys who do need sleep and are a lot heavier than you are." I slipped into the small bathroom to freshen myself up a bit and get into my nighty.

When I came out again he had dimmed the light and got comfortable, laying on his back, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

_AN:__JUST TO BE SAFE…. NO! JUST KIDDING! gringrin don't worry, we're not gonna go there… we can't, he don't have the right equipment for that and it's not that kinda story… yet… and maybe it won't anyway)_

"Helllloo…" he gave me a good look with a slightly tilted head.

BLUSH. Thank goodness the lights were dimmed.

I jumped on my bed. "You like?"

"What's there not to like?"

"For starters… I don't have shiny fenders… hot spoilers or a deep roaring engine…"

He burst out laughing. "No, you haven't. Must be something else."

"Maybe it's that deeper personal connection we share."

"A mutual attraction between two lifeforms."

We sure felt that as we slowly moved closer towards each other as if we were drawn together like two magnets. As I kissed him I pushed him back on his pillows and doing so I ended up half on his chest.

"You don't seem so tired anymore," he grinned.

"I was tired… really… Walking back here and freshening up woke me all up again. And you're presence has a good share in waking me up again as well."

"You know what's intriguing…" his hand slowly and gently followed my round forms from my shoulder to my behind. "Your organic metal form feels warm… and it's soft… Not metallic as I know it at all."

"That's probably why it's organic." I hadn't any better answer for that one.

"I wonder…" I noticed this naughty shimmering in his eyes and gave him a wondering look.

"What?" I slightly tilted my head.

The naughty shimmer changed in a smile. "Well, if I can do … that." As he said that his hand moved off of my behind and just when I started to wonder what he meant he pinched me in the cheek! (butt cheek that is!)

"HEY!"

He laughed out loud. "I'm sorry, really. Just couldn't help myself!" His laughter made the whole bed shake. "Had to know…"

I couldn't stop from laughing either. It was kinda amusing. "And I thought you were being romantic!"

"I was… that just popped into my mind," he grinned.

Oh, he was so CUTE! I put my hand on his cheeks and kissed him.

"If I could I would sooo make love to you!" I had said that without even thinking it over and it made my blush… again!

He rolled over to his side so I ended up on my back besides him. "You can… not like the organic way… but just as … or even more intensive."

I gave him a smile. "Do tell…"


	23. That lovin' feeling

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING**__**! THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!**_

* * *

"I'm not sure if this will work for us though," Rodimus said as he sat up facing me. "I don't think it's ever been done before."

I sat down on my knees and gave him a curious look. "Well, come on, tell!"

He thought for a moment about how to explain this to me how this worked.

"You know we have a spark, right?"

I nodded. "I can sense them."

"That could make this work after all…" he took my hand and gently pulled me onto his lap.

I had no idea what to expect so I kept my eyes fixed on his to make sure I wouldn't miss anything. It did make me feel a bit insecure.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," he put me at ease. "We – transformers- can merge our sparks and that way share our deepest most personal feelings. It's very intense."

"You can do that?" I was surprised. "Azori'jins can do that too, at least some of them. Doesn't matter if one is powerful or not, it's something you either can, or can't. Depends on how sensitive you are." I gave him a smile and softly bit my lip. "I'm very sensitive."

"Than let's find out if this works between us. Gently he pulled me closer for a tender kiss. At first I didn't feel anything unusual, but than I was overwhelmed by a 'wave' of intensive emotions that made me feel more loved and cherished as I'd ever felt before.

"Can you sense that?" he whispered.

"Oh, Rodimus, that IS intense… I had no idea you felt that way…" I was completely happily overwhelmed and lay my head against his shoulder as I enjoyed this new sensation and caressed my body against his.

I let out my own deepest feelings and emotions, hoping his spark would pick up the deepest essence of my soul. When his arms tightened around me I looked up to him.

"Can you sense me?" I asked directly in his mind.

"Oh yeah," he replied back in my mind.

We must have sat there in a loving embrace for over an hour.

"I can't remember feeling this way for like … ever," I said.

"Really?" That surprised him. "There must have been someone who noticed you, you're gorgeous for one, and funny, sweet and intelligent… and so much more. Are you sure you haven't left a heartbroken Azori'jin behind on Azoria?"

He hadn't finished his question when he suddenly felt a strong shift within my soul.

"Woooh… Did I just pulled a sensitive string there?"

"You sensed that?" I pulled myself away. I hadn't expected him to say anything that would bring up that bad memory from not even that long ago.

"Someone has hurt you… bad…"

"I really don't …" I looked away to hide the hurt look in my eyes.

When he felt I closed off my soul for him he lay his hand on my cheek and turned my face back so he could look me in the eyes.

"Please don't lock me out… You know you can trust me with anything."

I opened up to him again and leaned my forehead against his. "I can't tell you all of it… you have to see… in my memories."

I showed him how Kanaye and me had a meeting with another very powerful Azori'jin family. They told us that our parents had made an arrangement with them to give their daughter to their oldest son in marriage. To keep the peace we decided to keep the arrangement. Their family was way bigger than ours, it was just the two of us.

From there on my life changed dramatically. At first I got along fine with my new husband 'Takehiko' but slowly I found out that I was expected to be beautiful, obedient and 'produce' offspring.

I didn't feel much for that of course and made sure Takehiko knew that. I shouldn't have, cause he beat the living daylight out of me. My freedom was taken from me, I was to stay in the palace from than on.

Luckily Kanaye still had access to me so every now and than to give me some mental support. He was trying very hard to find a way out of this. And to help me to not get pregnant he gave me a tea made of specific herbs to prevent that.

When I wasn't with child after months Takehiko wasn't as friendly anymore as he had been at first. For every single reason he could find he would slap me around until after two years I'd had just enough. Kanaye helped me out of the palace, risking his life, but he couldn't watch me suffer any longer either.

"He got me a shuttle and supplies and got me off the planet. He stayed behind to make sure Takehiko didn't find out I had left the planet. I don't know what happened to him after that."

Rodimus didn't say anything for a while and just held me. I could tell my story had shocked him deeply.

"You know, if I ever get my hands on that guy…" I didn't let him finish.

"NO! You will not get your hand on him. When he shows up you make sure you get the heck out of his way!" I urged him. "He can do what I can do and he's way stronger than me! He will have fried your circuits at the first look you'll give him."

He let out a sigh. "So I cannot even protect you from your ex?"

"Well… his senses are not very well developed… he shouldn't be able to sense you. If you could use that to your advantage?"

"If he ever shows up, I will find a way to do so," he said determined.

"And … officially he's not my ex…"

"Doesn't matter." He ran his fingers through my hair. "You're with me now, and I will treat you like a princess."

I gave him a hug and let him feel how much he meant to me.

"I'm so glad I found you again. You brought my soul back to life."

His spark and my soul merged once more until I slowly fell asleep. Careful not to wake me he lay me down on my side and watched me sleep.


	24. The Decepticons attack

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING**_

_**Elita One the answer to you queston: That's a yes But not just to get Prime back, Hot Rod as well blushblush **_

* * *

Slowly I began to wake up. Didn't want to… I was laying most comfortably. But with my mind waking up my body woke up ass well and I turned over to my side. As I pulled my legs up my knees hit something hard.

I opened my sleepy eyes and saw Rodimus' face with a cheerful smile.

"Hi there," he said.

"Hi," I said softly and stretched my arms and legs with the moaning sounds that go with the stretching.

In his face I could clearly see he was most amused about something. I raised one of my eyebrows. "What's so funny?" I wanted to know.

"Your hair… it's kinda… well… messed up," he said with teasing laughter.

"HEY!" I pushed against his chest, hoping he'd fall off on the other side. I didn't move him even an inch and growled.

"You'll have to do better than that, gorgeous," he dared me in a teasing manner.

With a mischievous smirk and a playful look in my eyes I quickly transformed to my big cat form and gave him a firm push in the chest with both my front paws. With my hind legs I launched myself forwards to get some extra boosting power.

"You're going down boy!"

There was no way he was gonna hold that while half laying down on my bed. He did manage to grab one of my paws and pull me off with him so we both ended up on the floor.

The face I pulled made him laugh out loud. "Got you by surprise there, didn't I?"

I transformed back, swung my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. He ran his hands down from my shoulders to my hips.

"What did I do to deserve that one?"

I shrugged. "You didn't. I just felt like kissing you."

He smiled. "Don't let me stop you." With one hand he gently pulled my face closer until our lips touched. His lips weren't as warm and soft as mine of course, but that really didn't bother me at all.

I took a quick shower and did my hair while he waited for me. The shower wasn't big enough for the both of us… darn. He wanted to make me some breakfast but when he realized I didn't have energon as a food source he had no idea what to make me or how to prepare it.

So when I was done I got us some breakfast.

"This energon is of best quality to be found anywhere around here," I told him. "It gives you way more energy than normal energon."

"What's it made from?"

"I don't know, it's a secret."

Suddenly a voice sounded through Rodimus' comlink.

"Rodimus Prime, are you there?" It was Ultra Magnus and he sounded quit anxious. "This is Ultra Magnus, pleas answer me!"

"Rodimus here," he replied right away. "What's the matter?"

"There's a large convoy of Decepticons heading towards that space station you're on!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That didn't take them very long."

"Where are you? Anywhere close?" Rodimus wanted to know.

"We're right behind them at a distance where they can't detect us. We didn't expect they'd lead us right to you. Are they after you?"

"Yeah, we kicked some Decepti-butt yesterday when they tried to steal the energon supply here. They're probably back for revenge."

"We?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Me and a friend. I'll introduce her to you later."

"Her?"

I grinned, shaking my head. "Don't blabber out too much now."

"Yes, 'her'."

"You kicked Decepti-butt with a female. Maybe you'd wanna wait for backup than before engaging the Decepticons."

"HEY!!" we heard Arcee strongly object to that. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

We laughed.

"Well, she did take out three Sweeps within five seconds, so I think she'll do just fine," Rodimus told him.

SILENCE

A loud explosion made the whole space station tremble.

"Sounds like they have arrived," Rodimus said. "There was an explosion. We'll go on ahead and investigate."

"We will get there as soon as we can! Ultra Magnus out."

We left my place and found our way through the panicking crowd that ran from the explosion and gunshots and raging Decepticons. The energon supply hall was in the lower level in the station. We got up to the tenth and looked down.

Imagine a huge oval square – indoors of course – with lot's of establishments like shops and pubs and clubs and such. And when you look up you see like twenty floors on the edge of the square – like balcony's - going way up.

It was usually lit up by lot's of lights but now – probably because of the explosion – it looked like a city square at night.

By the sound of it, the Decepticons were trashing my former boss' establishment. Clients were still running out to save their hide. My boss was thrown out of the window and grabbed anything he could find to throw at this huge mean looking Decepticon that came pacing right at him, a huge orange canon aimed at him.

"That's Galvatron," Rodimus told me. "Could you tell your boss to get the heck out of there in stead of throwing stuff at him. That just might keep him alive a bit longer."

I grinned and told my boss what Rodimus had said, directly into his mind. But before he could get out of there Galvatron grabbed him by his throat and picked him up from the ground.

"Where is Rodimus Prime?!" He demanded to know as his red eyes pierced into my boss' eyes. He held his canon just below his chin to let him know he was quit serious.

"I don't know who that is!"

"Big guy with yellow flames on an orange chest. Big yellow spoiler…." He helped him remember.

"Oh, him… I don't know where he is?! How would I know…"

Galvatron tightened his grip. Not that it would suffocate him but he could squeeze his head of easily.

"And what about that beast that trashed my Sweeps?"

"You don't wanna know where she is…" he grinned. "She will trash you as well!"

He didn't like the tone of that, blasted his head clean off and threw him away like a piece of trash.

Rodimus could only just stop my from jumping over the banisters. "Let me go! I will completely trash him for killing my boss!"

"Wait Alyx, the other Autobots will be here any minute now! Maybe we can still fix him. Don't give away our position just yet."

At that moment they came driving and flying onto the square from several directions.

"I want you to stay here," Rodimus told me.

"But I…"

He put his finger on my lips.

"If we can't handle the situation, you're my backup."

Reluctantly I nodded with a look in my eyes that clearly showed I wasn't happy about it.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Love you."

My look changed at once into a more loving look. I stood on my toes and kissed him before he took off. "Love you back."

"RODIMUS PRIME! Come out and face me like a true Autobot leader!" Galvatron shouted with a threatening voice. "Stop hiding like a coward!"

When Rodimus met the others on the square they looked for the female he had spoken of earlier. Among them were Kup, Springer, Arcee, Blurr and the Dinobots. The rest was all around the square kicking Decepticon butt.

"So where's your friend?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The others gave him curious looks.

"I told her to stay put on one of the higher levels. If we can't manage the Decepticons she'll come out and do her part."

Cyclonus came soaring down followed by Scourge and more Sweeps. They fired all of their weapons at the Autobots who answered that with their own gunfire.

As Rodimus aimed his guns at Scourge he heard my voice in his mind: "BEHIND YOU!"

He swung round, just in time to dodge Galvatron's canon fire. He hit the ground but managed to shoot Galvatron in the shoulder using the rifles on his arms.

"Get off of this station while you still can Rodimus Prime!" Galvatron threatened him as he aimed his canon at him once again. "You Autobots are way outnumbered!"

"That hasn't stopped us before!" He fired at his opponent again but this time Galvatron dodged it.

From the higher level I looked down watching Rodimus take on Galvatron and the others fighting off the other Decepticons.

There were not so many more Decepticons, but it seemed they were more powerful than the Autobots. It seemed their shots did more damage to the Autobots than the Autobot's shots to them._ (AN: get it?)_


	25. Go Godzilla to save Rodimus' can

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**I made a pic of Alyx, so if anyone is interested let me know in your review and I'll mail it to you.**_

* * *

Okay, so we're in the space-station, on an oval square with lot's of bars, clubs and pubs around the it. About now most windows are broken and there's lots of debris laying around cause the Decepticons love to shoot at anything, even if it doesn't move.

When we look up, while standing on the square we see a very high metal ceiling - with a huge crystal dome that shows space - and about ten levels going up around the square. _Am I making any sense?_

And it's half dark since most of the lights lost their powersource after that explosion in the last chapter.

It didn't take very long before the Decepticons had over powered the Autobots. Most of them were too injured to fight. The Decepticons weren't about to stop at that.

"We have to retreat!" Ultra Magnus urgently told Rodimus through his comlink – cause he was out of his hearing range - while shooting off Octane and Scourge.

Rodimus was still engaged in a battle with Galvatron. With a mighty swing he threw him away from him, shooting him full in the chest with both his arm-lasers. He looked around and saw the damage the Decepticons had done so far, to the Autobots as well as to the space-station.

"How can they have such a great advantage on us?" He wondered out loud.

Galvatron got back on his feet and smirked at him. "Your Autobots haven't feasted on the energon supply on this station. My Decepticons have. This energon gives us way more power so we can easily defeat you!"

He shot his canon, hitting Rodimus full on his lower leg _(pick one). _The blastthrew him off balance and made him fall back in a pile of debris behind him. With his leg severely damaged he couldn't get out of there as fast as he should as Galvatron paced towards him. His wounds didn't seem to bother him very much.

I didn't think for long and jumped over the banister of the tenth level taking a free fall down to pick up sufficient speed for a kick ass attack. I'd probably blow my cover totally, but hey, I couldn't let Galvatron destroy Rodimus, could I now?

"Now I've got you Rodimus Prime!" he aimed his canon at him, only inches from his face.

While free-falling, between the tenth and the second level, I transformed to my organic metal eagle-form.

Rodimus saw me coming over Galvatron's shoulder as a dark shadow falling in the half darkness. Every now and than a little light shimmered on my organic-metal feathers. Ultra Magnus, Kup and Arcee – who fought their way towards Rodimus to give him some support – noticed something approaching as well. Only they had no idea what it was exactly what they were looking at.

They weren't the only ones who had noticed me coming. Cyclonus came up behind me – jet mode – diving down and started firing at me. His lasers didn't hurt my organic metal body but he sure did annoy me.

I didn't want him to spoil my surprise attack so I used my mind to fry his vocal circuits – to keep him from warning his leader through the comlink - and by frying his engines and navigational systems I made him crash into the forth level, where it wasn't too crowded.

Actually every level was pretty deserted around the square while the battle went on. Almost everybody had fled at the first explosion. But every fight, accident or racket had spectators and so had this battle.

Between the second level and the ground I spread my wings to catch the wind and soared only a few feet above the ground, right towards Galvatron. He didn't see me coming, his back was turned my way.

"To bad you didn't bring your beastie, hey, Rodimus!" The barrel of his canon lit up as he prepared to fire. At this close range Rodimus wasn't gonna survive that!

As I almost reached Galvatron I flew upwards while transformed to my Godzilla form _(the one from the 1998 movie, not as enormous, but my shoulder was about as high as Galvatron's head. GRINGRIN he's in trouble)_

Galvatron only noticed I was there when he felt the ground tremble under my feet as I touched down right behind him.

"Actually I did bring my beastie, Galvatron," Rodimus grinned.

As he turned around towards me to blast the crap out of me I fluently bent around him with my jaws wide open. With crushing biting power I severed his arm that held the canon just below shoulder with a single bite. The sound of crunching metal made all fighting Autobots and Decepticons look up. J jerked my head to the side to pull it completely off so even the last few wires that were still attached were tugged off.

Using my shoulder I smashed him out of my way, into a wall and left him knocked out. Suddenly I stood eye to eye with Kup who dropped his gun the moment my eyes met his.

In his eyes I saw exactly that look I'd been hoping not to see… but considering the circumstances I could understand him completely, knowing what he knew about my kind.

There was no way he could get out of my way, he was badly damaged. He lost the little balance he had left and fell on his can.

The enraged look quickly disappeared from my eyes. I took a deep breath and transformed back to my own organic metal self.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," I knelt down beside him and put my hand over one of the worst wounds on his chest. A golden light lit up in the palm of my hand and a warm glow filled up his wound.

I completely forgot about the other Decepticons because of this incident but they were still attacking. And now I had transformed from that Godzilla monster back to my more feminine self they had the nerve to attack me.

Most annoyed I looked over my shoulder as I saw them charging towards me from the air as well as from the ground. _(I'm not gonna name them all just pick the ones you'd like to see in that battle)_

Even though the Autobots were firing back with all they had I decided to intervene. One moment of absolute concentration was enough to paralyze them and make them crash.

That didn't make Kup feel any better though…

"Don't worry Kup," Rodimus said as he managed to get up without leaning too much on his damaged leg. "This is my friend I told you about."

As I took my hand from Kup's chest the damage was repaired.

"That's amazing," Ultra Magnus, who'd been looking over my shoulder, said.

Arcee took a closer look at Kup. She looked him in the eyes. "Are you alright Kup?"

He looked at her. "Are we dead?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

She grinned. "No silly. Rodimus' friend helped us out."

He looked towards me again.

"What are you so afraid of, Kup?" Arcee asked him.

"My last encounter … with that species … got more than ten-thousand robots killed in a single night… And there were only a handful of them…"

Darn… why did he have to say just that …

"Two thousand years ago, Kup," Rodimus added to that. "Besides, this young Azori'jin was saved from imprisonment and taken under his care by Optimus."

Kup gave him a stunned look. "Okay… I think I'm gonna have a shortcut now…" He passed out and all looked at me.

"Wasn't me, I swear…" I put my hand on his head to fix the shortcut and he came to again.

"What do you mean, Optimus took her under his care? Don't you think we would have noticed an Azori'jin around Autobot city?" he wanted to know right away.

"Do you remember when Spike took him, Ironhide and Bumblebee to that entertainment planet?" Rodimus asked Kup.

He nodded while he inspected his chest where I had regenerated the damage.

"They brought back the dog…" Rodimus looked at his face not to miss his response.

I glanced at Rodimus. _'Sure hope you know what you're doing!_' I told him in his mind.

'_Don't worry,'_ he replied. '_I know these guys pretty well.'_

"What's that dog got to do with your Azori'jin friend?" He growled at Rodimus and looked at me. "You fixed that pretty nice…" he had to admit. As he did he looked me in the eyes and suddenly he saw something familiar. He wouldn't have noticed it if Rodimus hadn't mentioned the dog.

He pulled Arcee closer by her arm. "Have a look at those eyes, tell me you've seen those before… just in case my optics aren't functioning properly…"

I kinda blushed when every Autobot at the scene - who was still able to - rowed up in front of me and gazed at my eyes.

"Out of my way. Let me Grimlock have a look!" Grimlock – in dinomode - pushed Ultra Magnus and Springer – who'd also came closer to take a look - out of his way, bent down and took a deep look into my eyes.

He tilted his head and happily said: "LUCKY! Me Grimlock thought you had run away."

I grinned and petted his muzzle in front of me. He may be a bulky, bad-mannered Dinobot, but I thought he was sweet and amusing underneath all of that.

The others mumbled a bit and looked at each other. "Lucky? Lucky? What's he talking about?"

"Lucky did have bright blue eyes just like hers," Arcee said.

"Are you Lucky?" Kup wanted to know.

I glanced at Rodimus who stood next to me. He gave me a nod.

"Yeah, I'm Lucky."

SILENCE

* * *

**DARN!! These kind of cl****iff-hangers should be banished!**


	26. Leaving the Space Station

SILENCE

It didn't take that very long but to me it seemed like aaages! What would they say now… what would they do? Would they completely freak out? Rodimus didn't seem fry a nerve over it. It was nerve wrecking to me though…

"So that's why Prime asked me about an organic transforming race." Kup nodded as he thought that out loud.

"Around that time I wanted to reveal I wasn't just a dog but really a young Azori'jin… but your response to Dad's question completely freaked me out… I was afraid to tell anybody…"

"Whaaat…" Kup's stern looks changed in a somewhat guilty and ashamed look. "You were afraid because of me?"

"You were quit clear about what you thought about what probably was my race. I didn't know what I was able to do back than. Dad didn't either. I was afraid you'd scare everybody else off and than I would loose my friends." I looked down and bit my lip.

Rodimus put his arm around my shoulder. "You see? She's no threat to us," he said. "Alyx is our friend."

"Why did Optimus not introduce her to us? Why didn't he come up with the idea to just tell us about her?" Ultra Magnus wanted to know.

Nobody had a clear answer to that.

"I might have influenced him… I wasn't aware back then that I could do that. But we had a connection between our minds… I found out that when an Azori'jin has a connection with another it's possible to influence each others frame of mind." I care carefully looked up to the curious faces around me. "And there was of course the threat of the Decepticons."

"How bout we get everybody in the shuttles and get out of here?" Rodimus suggested. "We can talk all the way back to Cybertron."

They agreed.

"Could you just have a look at my former boss?" I asked Rodimus. "To see if he can be fixed?"

"Of course."

I found his remains between the rubble on the square.

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus took a look. "I've seen robots repaired after severe damages than this," Ultra Magnus said. "Including me." He said with a grin. _(see The Movie)_

"We'll bring him with than. Is there anybody to watch his establishment?"

I nodded. "He has two assistants. They're probably hiding."

"Well, we can always contact them later. Let's get out of here before they come back and start complaining about all the damage," Rodimus said.

"What about the Decepticons?" I wanted to know. "We can't just leave them here, can we?"

"Not with that huge energon supply within reach." Rodimus thought for a moment. "Can you get them to fly back to Char?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Sure… but what about the damaged ones?"

"I'm sure I saw Astrotrain among them. He can fly them back."

I controlled the Decepticons who were still able to walk to drag their damaged comrades into Astrotrain. Than I found the coordinates of Char in his mind and programmed his navigational systems to fly back there. I did the same for the Decepticons who could fly back on their own. As soon as they touched down on Char my locked programming would release them again.

After I gathered my things, returned the key of my apartment and the remaining rent to my tenant, and every last Autobot was on board, we finally took off from the space-station.

The smaller shuttle in which Rodimus had come to the space station was docked onto the larger shuttle and hitched a flight back home.

On our way back to Cybertron I told my friends how Optimus had rescued me from my imprisonment in the glass cage as well as in my feline form. And I told them how I got there. How we had adopted each other as dad and daughter so they understood why I called him Dad.

And about meeting my brother and leaving to go to my home world. How I had learned to handle all of my abilities. And even how I got myself stuck in this marriage to this nasty Azori'jin. I left out the most nasty details though… that was need-to-know-information.

"So what's going on between you and Rodimus?" Kup asked me when I was done. "And don't tell me there isn't anything going on, I'm not stupid nor blind."

My cheeks flushed immediately (I'm afraid my organic metal cheeks blush) . He didn't miss a thing… did he?

"Well, uuuhm…" I stammered somewhat uneasy and glanced at Rodimus who sat right next to me.

"What can I say," he said laughing. "I'm just irresistible. Always have been. Right?" He gave me a blink what didn't do a lot to get rid of my red cheeks. I bet if the lights were shut off now I'd glow in the dark.

"HAH!" Arcee laughed. "That's just in YOUR mind! Just wait till she gets to know you better!"

"She already knows me pretty well. Lucky was around me a lot, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course…." She had to admit. Suddenly something dawned to her. "Ooh … OOH…"

I quickly checked out her mind to see if I was right about what she was thinking. I was right! (_chapter 10_) I wanted to say something like I wasn't complaining she turned Hot Rod down back then… but I didn't want to embarrass him.

"There are more Autobots who have entrusted certain secrets or other 'things on their minds' to me… as a dog I do have a professional-secret." I said instead.

I'd heard lot's of secrets and things that someone needed out of their circuitry.

"She told you a secret?" Springer curiously asked me. "What secret was that?"

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Didn't I just mention the professional-secret?"

"That wasn't a joke?" He tried.

Arcee crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a firm look.

"Hey," he lifted up his hands. "So shoot me for trying…"

"So you had a crush on Hot Rod first?" Kup asked me.

I had just almost lost my red colour… and now… it came right BACK! I let out a growling sound and a sigh. "Do you MIND!"

Kup, most curious: "Well, did you?"

I didn't really want to get into that right now but I HAD TO!: "Yes, I did! Hot Rod was even cuter…" I hid my red cheeks behind my hands and my hair.

Rodimus was amused and grinned. This was so flattering his ego.

"What about you?" Kup asked Rodimus and gave him a probing look.

Now Kup had HIM blushing!! He wasn't as red as I was, but his cheeks did flush up!

"I didn't really fall for dogs… but… remember that time when we were practicing martial arts and you felt very insulted when I let you kick my can?"

Kup grinned. "You had this girl on your mind you couldn't stop thinking about … but … How could that be her? She was the dog?"

All nosy eyes were aimed at me. "He accidentally saw my when I was crying my eyes out at the lake…" I said with a sigh. "Didn't see or hear him coming."

"Why were you crying?" Arcee asked.

"Because of what Kup had told Dad about my kind."

Now Kup was the one somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry I made you cry," he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't have turned a kid away… even an Azori'jin kid… I think. Prime always knew what he was doing."

I gave him a smile.

"But wouldn't you be happier with another Azori'jin?" Ultra Magnus wanted to know.

Rodimus gave him a 'HEY' look.

"Just curious." Ultra Magnus added to his question.

"I WAS with another Azori'jin, haven't you been listening to what I've been telling? You wouldn't even treat a dog the way he treated me. I've had quit enough of Azori'jin males or any organic male for that instance." (_not sure if I wrote that last part just right)_

Then he remember what I had said about Takehiko. "Oh, yes, of course… I apologize."

"Butwhatifhecomesafteryoutoclaimyouback?" Blurr suddenly came up with.

"We'llhaveanangryazorijinonourhandsandwhatdowedothan… hmm hmm… whatwhatwhat?"

"We run," Rodimus said.

"When do we run? I didn't get all of that… just But and whatwhatwhat."

"What we do if Takehiko comes after you to claim you back."

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "You run, drive and fly as far away as possible. I will deal with him."

"There must be a way to take out an Azori'jin?" Springer said.

"You may try to take me out." I told him. "If you succeed you might stand a chance."

"You may try that some OTHER time," Rodimus quickly commanded when Springer grabbed for his sword on his back. "But NOT without my knowledge!"

"Don't worry," I grinned as I made him fall back while frying Springer's circuits just enough to cause torturing agony for a few seconds. "I got it."

"O-ok-kay…" his voice glitched a bit and his lims twitched a few times before he slowly turned to normal. "I get it …"


	27. Battle between the Gestalts

I was so happy to set my foot on Earth's soil again! And I had friends waiting for me! They'd already heard about me so they threw me a fantastic surprise party till deep in the night. To keep up with most of them I had taken my larger organic metal form.

To escape the crowd I took a walk outside – still within the walls of Autobot city – and gazed at the starry sky.

I wondered how my brother was doing back on Azoria. Would Takehiro already know I had left the planet? Would he even bother to come after me and claim me back? As I walked around, pondering on lot's of things I almost ran into a huge base of some statue. I looked up and saw a huge statue of Optimus Prime.

How could I not have noticed that before? He looked so real… big and strong as ever and it even seemed as if he could come to life any second.

But he didn't of course. Strange to be here without having Dad around running the place. Thinking of that and how I wasn't there to help him my vision got blurry when my eyes filled up with tears.

I never even noticed Rodimus coming up behind me.

"Missed you in there," he said and he startled me a bit.

I wiped my tears off my cheeks. "I need my personal space so every now and then."

"Hey, did I catch you in tears again?" he asked me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I hadn't noticed Dad's statue before… I miss him."

"I miss him too." Rodimus said. "I even come here to talk to him."

"Really?" I looked up to him. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't."

"I'm not feeling any better yet." I admitted. "It kinda makes me miss him more."

"Come on than, let's join the party again for a while."

I agreed with a smile.

* * *

The next day he woke me up pretty early… or at least it felt that way.

"Come one sleepy, you're gonna walk with me today," he said most cheerfully as he opened to curtains of my room in Autobot-City.

I pulled my sheets over my head and turned around. "Can't I get a room where you don't fit into?!" I snorted at him from under my sheets.

He grinned and with a quick jerk he pulled away my nice and warm blankets, leaving me laying there in my nighty.

"Nope, you cannot. It's Autobot-city, not Human-city. It's designed so every Autobot can get in every single room."

With both hands I pulled my pillow from under my head and pressed it over my face, leaving enough space to breath. "You shouldn't tease people like that in the morning… especially an Azori'jin…"

"Are you threatening me?" he grinned amused.

"Yes I am! I can make you close the curtains, put back my sheets and leave me alone for the rest of the day…"

"I thought you said you'd be my backup…" he said in a teasing manner.

I growled. "Only after sunrise and before sunset…"

"Of course …" he lifted my mattress and turned it over, throwing me out of my bed.

Annoyed I pushed the mattress of off me and stomped into the bathroom, throwing him an angered look over my shoulder. He grinned most amused.

"You're funny in the morning."

"If you're gonna do this again tomorrow I will make sure my door is programmed not to let you in!" I snorted back at him. "And that will be the least I will do!"

I wasn't really angry at him, I just get cranky when I get thrown out of bed early in the. He probably could tell by my body language or somehow… cause he just didn't get annoyed back at me.

When I finally had my shower and got dressed I followed him through the corridors of Autobot City. I tried to pay attention to where we were going, but I was still half asleep. When he stopped I ran into his leg.

"Ouch… why are you stopping?" I asked annoyed.

"We're here."

I gazed around his leg and looked into a large rectangular hall with a huge metal table in the middle with metal seats around it. All suitable for Autobots. I looked into it from the entrance that was situated in the middle of one of the longer walls. On the left wall – a shorter one – was a huge computer terminal somewhat like Teletran.

The other long wall on the other side of where we were standing had windows over the whole length. I could see for miles into the forest and mountains surrounding Autobot City. Those windows sure gave the hall a pleasant look, not so much like a boxed in room.

"What are we going to do here?" I wanted to know as I transformed to my organic metal self and grew myself larger. I had about the same height as Arcee. I had this device – especially designed by an Azori'jin nerd – that dematerialized and materialized outfits to stay dressed in whatever bodysize I transformed to.

My outfit changed from a casual jeans and girly shirt to a stylish but sporty blue dress, just above my knees and with short sleeves. (use your imagination for more details).

In this larger form I could at least look out of the windows.

"Cute dress," Rodimus complimented me.

"Thanks," I said with a faint smile. "So why did you take me here?"

As I asked that Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Blurr, Perceptor, Acree and Spike came in. Also every leader of the gestalts joined the group.

"Morning," Spike said.

"Today we start with a meeting to go through the day." Rodimus filled me in. "We prefer to do it early, cause most trouble comes along later on the day."

I let out an almost unheard sigh.

They all sat down around the table and Rodimus opened the meeting.

To spare you all the boredom of such a meeting I'll tell you a lot of political problems came by and some disasters in the area that needed Autobot attention. Also some problems between Autobots were discussed.

Even I was a subject on the agenda. The Autobots decided that it would be better if I stayed out of Autobot-Decepticon business. Mainly to keep my talents hidden most of the time. They weren't sure how the people of Earth would feel about a presence on the planet who could control any kind of mechanical device.

I had no objections to that. Just that I would kick Decepticon-can if provoked.

When the meeting was over I was dying for some breakfast and Rodimus took me to the mess hall for the humans who work in Autobot City. But then he got a message from Ultra Magnus calling for backup in a nearby city where the Combaticons were terrorizing the place out of sheer boredom.

With the mess hall in sight I reluctantly turned around and left with Rodimus. He took Springer and Arcee with as well.

Finally some fun!

"You'd better transform to your little flesh self," Rodimus suggested. "You can drive with me…"

"I'll fly, thank you. And stay out of harms way high in the sky," I said somewhat insulted by the 'little'.

"Great idea, you'll have an excellent view from up there."

As they transformed and rolled out I transformed to my Golden Eagle flesh form. _(it's a name, not a colour, the plumage colours range from black-brown to dark brown, with a striking golden-buff crown and nape, which give the bird its name)_

I took off into the sky and from way up I could easily follow the Autobots.

In the city the Combaticons made no secret of their presence. They targeted unsuspecting passing cars and trucks, destroyed buildings and bridges they came across and scared the living daylight out of the people whenever they saw any.

The Protectobots and Ultra Magnus were already trying to fight them off and to get them out of the city. But because the Combaticons targeted every human they lay their optics on they needed more Autobots at the scene to protect them and get them out of harms way.

Circling above the site where the battle went on I saw the Combaticons transform and form Bruticus. Right in the middle of town!

The Protecticons formed Defensor to fight off the simple minded but very dangerous Decepticon giant.

All though Defensor beat Bruticus on intelligence, he did have a hard time taking him out in a bot to bot battle.

Thank goodness most humans were evacuated by the time they engaged in battle… I sure hoped Defensor could put a stop to all of this madness in the middle of town.

'Rodimus, I could just take out the big brainless dude…' I suggested to him in his mind.

'Have you already forgotten what we discussed in the meeting?' was his reply.

'No… but he's making an awful mess… people are gonna complain…'

'I'll deal with that.'

I let out a sigh. 'Fine… go blast 'em.'

My eye caught a few youngsters running on the rooftop of one of the buildings right behind Bruticus. What were those fools doing there?!

"Bruticus will crush you!" Bruticus boasted at his opponent as he aimed his sonic-stun gun at him and fired.

"Rodimus, there are still some humans up there!" Arcee alerted him when she saw movement on one of the roofs behind Defensor.

Defensor dodged that of course so the building behind him got pulverized in stead of him. The youngsters had just jumped to another building and ran as fast as they could.

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone there." Springer said.

"We can't get to them, so they're on their own."

"You do need to come up with something better, Bruticus!" Defensor grabbed him and threw in onto a large parking lot, surrounded by supermarkets and liquor stores and at least one Mc Donalds and a KFC.

Bruticus grabbed a car and tossed it at Defensor, smashing him right in the face. And another and another car followed. Defensor dodged one that landed right in the youngsters group as they ran from the incoming car.

Rodimus glanced up to see where I was and that was all he needed to do. I'd seen that one coming so as I dove down I cheered "To the rescue!"

One of them had to jump over the edge of the rooftop to avoid getting hit. And that wasn't the greatest idea. There was nothing to jump on to nor was there an Autobot close enough to catch him. He could just grab a flagpole to keep him from smashing onto the ground.

The kid couldn't hold on to the flagpole long enough for any Autobot to catch him cause there was no way they could get passed the fighting gestalts.

His fingers slowly slipped. His friends could not reach him either. He tried to hold on as long as possible but his fingers just slipped off.

Half way down I had reached him and grabbed his leg with my claws, avoiding his flesh and grabbing around the lower leg. With a few strong wing beats I got him out of harms way and let go of him as I soared over some bushes on the edge of the parking lot away from the fighting gestalts.

Completely taken by surprise he quickly got up out off the bushes and took off on foot, away from this battlefield.

'Thanks, Alyx!' he said into my mind (we had a connection between our minds like I had with Dad). 'There was no way we could have saved that one.'

'Hey, I'm your backup. If you need me, just give me a nod.'

When the Autobots saw the kids had left they opened fire on Bruticus again. Defensor grabbed his fireball canon and shot several blue fire balls at him, blasting off his arms that crashed into a building and transformed back to Vortex.

On his turn he immediately started shooting at Defensor using his glue gun (seriously, 'wiki' it). He shot some capsules of highly adhesive liquid right on the spot where Defensor was about to put his foot down.

"DEFESOR!! LOOK OUT!" the Autobots screamed when they saw what happened but he didn't hear them and stepped right into the glue, cementing his foot onto the parking lot.

"Got you good now, big Protecto-can!" Vortex smirked.

Before he knew it Ultra Magnus and Springer were on to him and he ran off cause the blast of Defensor's gun left him unable to transform.

Even with one foot stuck onto the parking lot, Bruticus could not get the better of him, thanks to his Autobots friends helping him.

A few more blasts at the joints and on the chest made him fall apart completely. The beaten Combaticons took off in the same direction Vortex had fled to.

To make sure they left town the Autobots chased them far away from the city.

From the sky I saw the enormous damage those two gestalts had caused… the mayor wasn't gonna be happy with that kinda damage.


	28. I just wanted my breakfast

Rodimus let out a sigh as we – him, Ultra Magnus and me - waited in front of the city hall for the mayor to come back from a visit to the battle site in the centre of his city. When he'd heard the Autobots had chased off the Decepticons he went to have a look at once.

I looked up at him. "Do you really think he's gonna give you a hard time?"

"It's a lot of damage."

"Could have been a lot more."

"That's usually not the way mayors see it," Ultra Magnus stated.

"They should be happy you guys stick around to defend the world from the Decepticons."

"I don't think that's the way they see that either." Rodimus looked over his shoulder as he picked up the mayors car in the corner of his eye.

The black expensive looking car stopped, the driver got out and opened the door for the mayor. He got out and walked up to Rodimus Prime. He was in his mid-fifties and wore a dark long coat over his grey woollen suit. On his head he wore a hat that went with the coat.

He looked pretty reasonable to me. Totally different than the two other city-officials who got out of the car as well. They looked like sharks in human-form to me. To bad I wasn't in my dog-form. Than at least I could growl at them.

The mayor took off his head and looked up to the Autobot leader. "That's quit a lot of damage done to my city."

The two 'sharks' behind him nodded in agreement.

Before Rodimus could respond to that, the mayor continued.

"We are very grateful you showed up as quickly as you did," he said with a friendly smile.

Surprised Rodimus glanced at Ultra Magnus who was as surprised as he was. Pleasantly surprised, but still surprised. I could tell the sharks weren't too happy about what their mayor said.

They tapped him on the shoulder, bent towards him and whispered something to him. I could only pick up 'sue', 'claim' and 'millions of dollars'.

"Oh no, that will not be necessary," the mayor turned them down. "If you want to sue someone, sue the Decepticons."

He was obviously a fan. What do you know…?

"Please forgive my advisors," the mayor apologized for them.

"Of course," Rodimus said with a nod. "We will help fix the damage wherever we can, mister mayor," he offered.

"That would be a great help," he mayor gladly accepted the offer.

Rodimus drove me back to Autobot-City while Ultra Magnus went his own way, back to what he was going to do when he ran into the Combaticons.

This time I did take a ride with Rodimus in stead of flying back myself. I folded my hands behind my head and leaned back in my seat, next to the drivers seat. I put my feet up on the dashboard. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind… nothing is gonna mess up the rest of my day now," Rodimus happily said.

"You don't get that kinda response a lot, do you?" I asked him cause he was as happy as a child with a lollipop.

"Nope… so now I'm enjoying it."

He was so much enjoying himself that he drove along the streets out of to city in such a relaxed way … he probably didn't see that red light, cause he wasn't slowing down.

"Red light…?" I mentioned.

"Hmmm?" dreamy Rodimus.

"RED LIGHT!!" I quickly sat up and pointed right at it. "Dead ahead, RED LIGHT!!"

"Oh… yeah.." he said lightly, hit the brakes and stopped right in front of the white line on the road.

I had to hold on tight to keep me from flying against his windscreen, it wasn't gonna crack if I hit it, so I held on tight! My heart raced in the back of my throat.

"Could you PLEASE pay attention to where you're driving?!" I exclaimed as I fell back into his seat. "Mind my nerves… please…"

"Hey, you should be wearing seatbelts when you drive with me."

"NOW you tell me?!"

"I thought you'd know by now…" he grinned.

Back in Autobot City Marissa came up to him as soon as she lay eyes on him.

"Rodimus!" she attracted his attention. "Earth Defense Command is requesting backup for our station orbiting Earth. They're detecting a Decepticon squadron approaching!"

"So what are you hanging around here for? Go get the Autobots you need and get up there," Rodimus told her with a giddy grin. "I'll leave that in your capable hands."

She gave him two huge stunned eyes as he walked off. I grinned.

Springer contacted him through his comlink. "Hey, Rodimus, can I try a little something on Alyx to see if she can withstand a certain idea I have?"

"Sure, just don't kill her, okay?" He said in the same giddy manner but now MY eyes grew large.

"She can regenerate right?" Springer checked with him.

"You heard me."

"What was that about?" I wanted to know cause I didn't pick up most of that.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." He waved it off with his hand as if it were a annoying fly. "Still want some breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

This time we actually made it to the mess hall without being disturbed! There was a long section where food was stalled out behind glass, warm and cold.

I got myself a tray at the beginning and walked along the glass windows ordering everything that called out to me: 'eat me … eat me'. With a nicely filled tray I sat down at a table at the window.

Rodimus sat down on the floor with a nice fresh energon cube.

"Is that the biggest glass they have for that?" I grinned. "I should go back to that space station and get you some decent glasses for your energon."

"Actually it's not a glass…"

I took a nice long sip from my hot tea and I pulled a plate with a nice big chicken mayo sandwich my way. Usually I don't have chicken mayo sandwiches for breakfast, but by now it was passed lunchtime, so I needed this. I took the sandwich between my fingers and moved it up to my mouth to take a huge chunk out of it … I heard several loud banging noises, kinda like an automatic gun that echoed through the mess hall.

A fraction later I felt three impacts against my back … quit powerful ones too… it felt like something was poked through my chest and came out the front….I looked down… Oh my… it actually did…

Rodimus dropped his half emptied energoncube when my blue dress started coloring deep red on two places and the dark hole in my skin just below my shoulder started to gush blood.

He looked at where the shots came from and to his stunning surprise it was Springer. "Don't worry," he called out to the freaked out humans present in the mess hall. "Just a test."

As I looked over my shoulder I gave him a most surprised look "Just a test…??" I coughed up blood cause my lungs had partly filled themselves with it.

Than all turned black around me and I knew I fell to the ground, but I never felt the impact.

Rodimus jumped to his feet. "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" he yelled at Springer.

"Hey, just checking if a mechanical life form like ourselves can take out an Azori'jin," Springer explained himself. "Well, I guess that's a 'yes'. She never had a clue I was coming."

"Well, of course not, she shouldn't have to keep her sense up here to be safe!"

Springer walked up to me and knelt down. "Let's see how long it will take her to regenerate," he said without any worries about the regenerating part.

Rodimus called First Aid on his comlink to get to the mess hall ASAP. In the mean time I wasn't moving and looked quit pale.

"She wasn't bragging about the regenerating, was she?" Springer asked Rodimus when he didn't see anything he'd expected to see.

"How can you just shoot her like that?!" Rodimus just wanted to know. "Why not just once… If you really had to shoot her in the first place!"

"Well, I can't surprise her when she knows I'm coming, right? And something like this should be tested correctly, so I shot her properly."

First Aid came racing in and transformed right next to Springer and Rodimus. "Oh my," he let out when he saw me laying there in a pool of blood. "What happed here?"

"Springer shot her to check if he could and if she can regenerate if he did." Rodimus snorted.

"… Oh…" blink blink.

I slowly started to regain consciousness… heard their voices all blurry in the distance.

"I think I'd better bring her to the medical bay, just in case," First Aid concluded after checking on me.

Just when he wanted to pick me up and put my on a stretcher - carried by two human assistants - I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

Rodimus sure let out one big sigh of relief. "You are one lucky Autobot!" he told Springer.

"I beg to differ…" I mumbled as I grabbed the table with my hand to pull me up. "Will you … look at my dress…" I said most annoyed.

"So a mechanical life form can take out an Azori'jin!" Springer said cheerfully.

"Why is that a good thing?!" Rodimus was about to smack him in the face.

"In case this Takehiko shows up, remember?"

"Maybe you just haven't seen enough of what I am capable off…" I got on to my chair, all messy with blood. "Darn… now I need a long shower…"

My wounds had closed up from within my body right to my skin but the blood was still there of course.

I looked up to Springer. "Do you really think Takehiko will be surprised that easily? He'll fry you before you even know he's there!"

He took some steps back. "Don't you fry me again! I could try, you said so yourself."

"Yeah, but I will respond as an angry Azori'jin would!" I turned my back on him and grabbed my sandwich. "AFTER I eat my sandwich!"

I took a bite and said with my mouth still half full: "You'd better start running. Or flying …"

Springer looked at Rodimus.

"I'd to as she says," Rodimus said with a smirk. "Let's see if you can take out an Azori'jin who's hunting you down. That sounds like a more realistic situation."

Too quickly for Springer's sake I finished my sandwich and quickly transformed to my organic metal self and than into my favorite feline shape, the one I had lived in for years. But than off course way bigger, big enough to be a worthy adversary for our green friend who had just SHOT ME!!

I crouched, lay my ears in my neck and gazed at him with furious bright blue eyes. My long white fangs shimmered in the light as I curled up my lips in a frightening roar.

He swallowed a lump from his throat … or at least produced a similar sound… took a few steps back… than turned around, transformed into his helicopter mode and took off towards the exit of the mess hall.


	29. Springer vs Alyx

I chased after Springer through the corridors of Autobot-City. In these low corridors the only way to escape me was to keep his speed up since he couldn't get any higher than the ceiling.

My organic metal claws left deep marks in the metal floor when I ran around a corner where I needed extra grip.

Springer called out to anybody in his way to get out of there to keep them from slowing him down or getting hurt in the process. He radioed the human gatekeepers (let's just call 'em that) to open the 'damn gate' so he could get out of the city.

Lucky for him they complied and he flew out climbing higher into the sky. As if he would be safe there…

I followed him out only seconds later. I was right on his tail, transformed – while running - to my Godzilla form (but not as large as the one in the movie), jumped up after him and just missed his tail blades.

When I landed I heaved a huge exploding flame after him (yes I can do that, ain't it cool?) that messed up several circuits, made him loose balance and crash down on to the road.

Behind me several Autobots came running outside to see what was going on, including Rodimus. But he knew what was happening.

Arcee came running out as well just in time to see Springer crash. "What is she doing?! Why is she attacking Springer?!" she demanded to know.

"Don't worry," he said. "She's just testing his capability to get away from an angry Azori'jin."

"Why would she be doing that?" Kup asked Rodimus.

"He pissed her off."

Meanwhile Springer quickly transformed to his car-mode and raced off into the forest surrounding Autobot-city, hoping the trees would give him some cover.

I transformed back to my organic metal self and formed a ki-blast between my hands. It was bright yellow and spun around real fast when I fired it after him. It found it's way through the trees - and I mean through… not around – after Springer. I guided the blast with my mind so I was sure to hit him with it.

At a certain point in the forest there was no way to turn to… dense bushes and trees on one side and a rocky mountain side (going up) on the other. There was only one way to go and that was up. So he transformed to his robot-mode and jumped up as high as he could.

The blast only just missed him and smashed into the mountainside, blasting a huge chunk out of it. I kinda let it, cause that blast would have obliterated Springer to the last circuit. In that case he would give me more trouble dead than he did alive.

If he only hadn't called out that one thing to me I probably would have left it at that, I sure scared the living daylights out of him.

"IS THAT THE BEST AN ANGRY AZORI'JIN CAN DO?!" He hollered from way into the forest where he was thinking he was funny cause he thought he'd escaped me.

I focused on his mind, made him transform to his car-mode again and raced him right back towards me, over the bumpy forest ground. My blast had cleared the way for him so I could see him coming and he saw me standing there, waiting for me, unable to do anything to stop himself.

Meanwhile I transformed back to my organic metal Godzilla-form. Springer tried very hard to get his controls back, but there was no way he could overpower my mind's hold on him.

I lifted my left three toed foot and just as he landed on the road from one bumpy ride through the forest I landed my foot on the edge of his hood with all my force so his rear end flew all the way up right between my jaws. ( I so hope you can all imagine that… )

His metal moaned under the restrain of my biting pressure. I shook him around and with immense force I threw him away, smashing him against the side of the road where he skid on for a bit before he stopped against some trees.

I might have left it at that, but Arcee blocked my way towards him in her robot-form. "That's enough!" She yelled at me. "You got him, now leave him be!"

That's not what ticked my off. I actually thought that was kinda sweet.

"Arcee, get out of here, I don't need you to protect me from a GIRL!" Springer shouted at her to get her out of the way. He transformed to his robot-mode and pulled out his sword.

That was what ticked me off.

Rodimus slammed his hand over his eyes. "Great… he's just making it worse every time!"

Kup shook his head. "Doesn't he realize she's just playing around with him? She could obliterate him in a sec if she really wanted to."

"Let's just hope he won't make her cross that line." Rodimus said.

Using my Godzilla-head I pushed Arcee out of my way. In this form that wasn't very hard, I moved her over as if she weighed nothing at all. As I walked up to Springer she grabbed my tail and pulled it as hard as she could.

"What did he do to piss you of so much!" she demanded an explanation.

I looked over my shoulder, giving my tail a firm swing to the side to throw her away from me into the bushes next to the road.

'Keep her away from me!' I said to Rodimus into his mind.

He contacted her with his comlink. "Arcee, get back here on the double!" he ordered her.

She got onto her feet. "BUT…"

"Do not interfere again! He had it coming!"

Reluctantly she transformed and retreated.

Using the opportunity of me being distracted Springer launched himself at me, his sword firmly between both hands as he forced it up my ribs, expecting to stab me deep in the flesh.

A smirk formed on my Godzilla-face when I saw the look on his face when the sword's blade skid off of my rib case and he bumped into my chest.

His face was only inches away from my powerful jaws with long white pointy teeth.

"Organic metal may not sound very resilient, but it's way stronger than the metal you're made of, sugar. Or your sword. You can't hurt me in this form," I grinned. My rage started to fade a bit, cause there was no way he could possibly get the better of me.

With a quick sway of my head I locked one of his arms between my teeth. As if he was a rag doll I pulled him off the ground and threw him with a powerful swing towards the other Autobots.

Arcee was just back with the other Autobots who were watching the uneven battle.

"What did he do to have that coming?" she wanted to know as soon as she transformed back to her robot-mode in front of Rodimus.

With a loud smack Springer landed just in front of them on the hard ground and moaned.

Arcee fell on her knees beside him. He looked pretty trashed.

"What did you do?" she asked him as she inspected his damage.

"Oh… I just … tested her …" cough cough "…regeneration skills…"

"You know how he wanted to know if he could take out an Azori'jin?" Rodimus said.

They nodded. They were there in the ship when he said that.

"She said he could try," Arcee remembered.

"What did he DO?" Kup got impatient.

"He shot her in the chest… three times with an old rifle using bullets."

"Ooh…"

"To see if she could really regenerate."

"Oooh…"

Springer grinned and coughed again. "I guess that ticked her off."

"Gee, you think?" Arcee shook her head.

As I approached them, still in my Godzilla form, he pushed himself up using his good arm. Only a few steps away from him and the others I transformed back to my organic metal self.

"Do not think lightly about engaging an Azori'jin," I told him. "There's no way you can take one out who's after you! And I wasn't even warmed up yet."

"But I … DID SHOOT you!" he said with an ever humorous grin.

"I hadn't expected one of my friends to shoot me in the back! I would at least expect you to have the guts – or whatever mechanical part you have for that – to engage me in battle."

"Didn't you … sense me coming?" he wondered.

"I don't have my senses on alert all the time. Why should I? I am among friends, right?"

"Of course you are!" Arcee said. "He won't do such an idiotic thing again. WILL YOU, Springer?" She gave him a strict look.

"Promised!" Springer assured us all.

I transformed back to my fleshy self.

My still bloody outfit freaked the other Autobots at the scene.

"SPRINGER!!" some said simultaneously in shock.

"I'm gonna have a shower," I said and walked off.

"Aren't you gonna fix him?" Rodimus asked carefully and with a look I usually couldn't refuse.

"NOPE!" but I realized I was being a bit harsh. "Only when First Aid has trouble fixing him… and after my shower!"

Springer sure wasn't gonna try something stupid like that again. He'd had his doubts about my capabilities, but when I tossed him away he definitely felt the strength I had in my Godzilla form. Also when he hung between my jaws in his car-mode. And he didn't stand a chance when I had made him race back to me trough the forest. There was no way he could stop going even when he tried his very best.

When everybody was inside there was a slight movement in the treetops. With a powerful boost of his jet-engines Laserbeak took off, back to his master.


	30. Fanmail for Rodimus

Far away from Earth or Cybertron on the space station where Alyx had run into Rodimus a dark Azori'jin cruiser docked.

A welcoming committee of four six-armed guard-robots approached the cruiser, cause it had docked without permission. It never even had asked for permission either, it just docked.

And the weird thing was, the station's security couldn't do a darn thing to stop it. Their defence weaponry was offline for some reason and the dock-blocking systems didn't respond.

There weren't any technical failures to be found in the station's systems. The robots in Central Control had no explanation for it.

The dark cruiser's sliding doors opened and the six-armed guards came face to face with the Azori'jins on board.

"You do not have permission to dock on this station!" the biggest guard warned them as they all aimed their guns at the intruders.

The Azori'jin in the middle was dressed as a man of wealth and great importance. His eyes were bright blue and his fiery hair was pulled back in a long tail. He stepped forwards, followed by his two minions who clearly had a high rank.

A smirk formed on Takehiko's face. Without a word he walked towards the robots who started to feel this tingling sensation in their circuits.

"Return to your ship at once and leave this station!" The first guard said, ignoring the tingling sensation.

Takehiko never even looked at the robots as he fried their circuits and neither did his servants.

"Find her." Was the only thing he said to his servants, who immediately transformed to wolf like animals and took off. He himself went out to have an investigation on his own.

Meaning: grabbing every robot that crossed his path to dig through its mind looking for information on Alyx. And when finding nothing of any use he fried the robot's mind instantly.

That didn't stay unnoticed and quickly all mechanical life-forms got out of his way. Only twice did new guards try to stop him, without success.

One of his minions came back after a while, holding a female robot in his grasp. He had transformed back to his organic metal self and had grown large enough to manage to fierce female.

"This one has befriended her. She is no longer here. It seems she left with some robots called Autobots." He told his master. "But she has no knowledge of where they took her."

The other one came back just in time. "This one does!"

He had caught Octane, who had come back to get himself some energon. But this time not to steal it. He needed the energon cause Galvatron had banned him from the ranks of the Decepticons a while ago. He had pulled some dumb ass trick on him, trying to become Decepticon leader. (episode: thief in the night).

"He knows quit a bit about those Autobots."

A malicious smirk formed on Takehiko's a face. "Well, let's go get her than."

Far away from there Alyx finally lived among the Autobots as their friend, being her very self.

On a sunny afternoon I was sitting on the shoulder of Dad's statue, thinking about how my life had changed so far.

"Hey, Alyx!" Daniel called up to me from the ground.

I looked down. "What's up Daniel?"

"Could I…. Would you…" how was he gonna ask that to make sure I would comply.

I grinned, transformed to my eagle form and flew down, transforming back to my self as I landed. "What is it?"

"That is SO COOL!!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Would you PLEASE fly me around on your back? PLEASE! I would so much like to know what's that like!"

I smiled at him and transformed back. I grew my eagle form large enough for him to get on my back. "You'd better hold on tight. And if you fall, I'll catch you."

"ALLRIGHT!!" he quickly got on my back and we took off.

After flying for a while around Autobot-city and the near area we noticed an Autobot shuttle arriving.

"It must be dad, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus!" Daniel cheered.

The shuttle had landed and they got out we came soaring down with incredible speed. Daniel held on tight. His eyes got all teary from the wind but he kept his eye opened anyway cause he didn't wanna miss a thing.

"Gee, Rodimus sure looks down," I saw it on the look on his face and the way he walked.

"You can see that from up here? At this speed??"

"Yeah. And I can sense his mood…"

"Cool! Well, let's go cheer him up a bit! Take a dive Alyx!"

"I sure hope he's in for it."

I took a nosedive to go even faster while Daniel held on tight and tried very hard not to scream and alert Rodimus.

Close to the ground I spread my wings, turned 90 degrees and soared past Rodimus at full speed. His energon pump skipped a few beats and he jumped aside.

Before I landed I transformed to a spotted horse as I soared close above the ground so my feet touched down ready for full gallop. We stopped right in front of Rodimus who had put his hands in his sides and gave us a strict look.

"HI Rodimus!" we greeted him cheerfully.

He bent down and pointed his finger right at the both of us. "Are you two completely mad?!"

I grinned. "Told you," I hissed at Daniel.

Daniel jumped off my back and I transformed back to my organic metal self. I grew to my larger self so I could take his face in my hands.

"We are only trying to cheer you up!" I gently pressed a kiss on his lips, one to make Ultra Magnus as well as Spike quit jealous.

"HEY! Come on!" Daniel growled. "Get a room!"

We ignored the little smurf.

"That does make me feel better."

"Just better?"

"Way better." He was radiating again.

"So who made you feel so miserable?"

"Oh, some government officials are giving us trouble about the amount of damage that's often left after a battle between us and the Decepticons," he let out with a sigh. "It's bad for business and tourism and it costs them millions of dollars."

I frowned. "They seriously can't expect you all to kick Decepti-can without damaging anything? And what about all the lives you guys save on almost daily basis?"

Rodimus grinned. "That's what I told them. It didn't change their minds."

"Tell them you all will leave this planet to the mercy of the Decepticons than. That should shut them up!"

We all walked away from the shuttle. Rodimus wanted to go to Central Control to be updated to everything that had happened while he was away.

"You know we can't do that," Ultra Magnus stated. "People are depending on us."

"Not everybody is complaining," Spike added to that. "Just the officials."

I GOT THE GREATEST IDEA!!

It was so great I had the most trouble to keep it to myself. But it had to be a surprise! That night I had diner with the Witwicky's and I told them all about it.

"I've been thinking," I started when Carly put her homemade spaghetti on our plates. "The Autobots are getting a lot of negative publicity lately, aren't they?"

"Yeah, we know," Spike said. "It's been that way for as long as I can remember."

"Can't we call out to the fans to encourage Rodimus and the other Autobots? Let's place an advertisement in the papers around the country and put a fan-site online," I revealed my ideas.

"Why didn't we ever think of that?" Daniel was all enthusiastic right away. "We can do that, right dad, mom?"

Spike and Carly looked at each other, than they looked at us and seeing our enthusiasm they just couldn't refuse us.

"But we can't tell them yet, we'll tell them as soon as we have a whole pile of fanmail," I said with a big grin.

"YEAH!" Daniel agreed. "And I'll take care of the site!"

The next few days we stalked every Autobot with a digital camera to get some great shots for the site. We told them we were making a digital Autobot photo album.

We tried to get good photo's without being seen most of the time but some noticed us and chased us off. Like the Dinobots! But we got their pictures anyway, I just made them pose.

Some even modeled for us! That was fun. Especially with the brothers Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!

We caught them outside as they wanted to go for a ride. Being the two biggest pranksters among the Autobots they were the perfect recipe for a hilarious photo-shoot.

They took impressive fighting stances and showed off their Lamborghini Countach forms.

"How cute!" I laughed as they transformed to their car-mode. "You're even the same kind of car!"

Sunstreaker – the yellow Lamborghini – let his engine roar aggressively. "Yeah, we may look alike, but I've got super-tuning!"

Sideswipe – the red one – grinned. "That's what he tells everybody, but he hasn't tuned his 'super' tuning for years!"

"HEY!" Sunstreaker transformed back to his robot mode. Sideswipe quickly transformed too just in time to avoid his brother's grasp.

"I'm still faster than you!" he laughed. "Even without the super tuning!"

Sunstreaker smirked and launched a brotherly attack on him. This time he had him and they wrestled around on the ground like a couple of kids, each trying to get out of the other's firm grip.

"Come on, Daniel, we got enough pictures of these two. Let's get out of here before we get crushed," I said with a grin.

Within a week Daniel had constructed an amazing site. I put a nicely written article together with the help of Spike, Carly and Marissa.

We went to the biggest newspaper to get the article printed, with several great pictures and of course to website address of the new fan-site.

The editor had good experiences with the Autobots, he was a fan. So he got it in the next day's paper!

What would the Autobots think?? We sure hoped they'd be pleased.

The next morning I was having an enormous breakfast in the mess-hall when Rodimus came to find me.

"Have you seen today's paper?" he asked me. "You've got to take a look at today's paper."

"I don't read papers," I said as I chewed away a bun with cheese, ham and salad. "Prefer the tele."

"Here, have a look," he handed me a paper he got from one of the people who worked in Central Ops. "Page eleven."

I sense he was all excited about something in the paper. Of course I knew what it was but I acted all surprised.

"Gee, what could there possibly be on page eleven…" I pulled a surprised face as I opened the paper on the particular page. "Well, will you look at that… all full color! Amazing! Is that you? That's you!" I pointed at the picture on the top of the page.

"Go on, read it, it's really good!" he encouraged me and tapped with his finger on the page.

I grinned and leaned back on my chair. "I know what it says," I admitted. "I helped writing it together with Spike, Carly and Marissa."

He gave me a surprised look. "Really?"

I nodded. "It was about time for some positive Autobot publicity. To let the people who do appreciate you guys get to know you all a bit better on a personal level. You should see the website Daniel built."

"So that's why you needed all those pictures! Am I glad I gave you a fantastic pose…"

I grinned.

"Do you believe it will help?"

"Of course! I bet you have lot's of fans out there! Just wait and see."

Only a few days later Spike, Daniel, Carly, Marissa and me brought piles of fan mail to Rodimus and the others. Including lots of kids-drawings.

"Look at all of this! People just love you guys!" Marissa cheered.

"We told you you're really appreciated?" I said.

"All this fan mail sure proves that," Spike added to that.

"You should look at the guest-book on our site! It's loaded with messages!" Daniel said with a big smile on his face.

Sunstreaker came walking by with a pile of fan-mail. "Look at all the mail I got!"

"Look at MY fan-mail! My pile is way bigger than yours!" Sideswipe teased his brother.

"Oh really? Get your can over here and we will compare our mail!"

They took off to a more quiet place.

Rodimus smiled. "You guys, I don't know what to say…"

I gave him a big beaming smile back and said: "Don't say anything, just enjoy our fan-mail."


	31. Only Human 1

Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Springer and Arcee went out to investigate an anonymous tip on crime boss Victor Drath. They were after him for stealing newtronium and in doing so endangering lot's of lives.

I stayed behind cause Rodimus' secretary reported in sick and I offered to fill her place temporarily. That meant pickup up the phone and answering messages over the view-screen. I could also manage his agenda. Grin grin.

Barely off the phone with some complaining government official who demanded an appointment with Rodimus, Sideswipe came racing into the reception where my temporary workspace was located. I didn't notice him at first, cause I was still entering the appointment into digital agenda.

Blaster was right next to my computer in ghetto-blaster-mode cause the secretary didn't have a radio. She liked to work in silence. I couldn't stand silence while working so – using my begging blue eyes and my female charmes - I got Blaster to play some tunes for me.

"HELP ME!! PLEASE…." He transformed and wiggled on his legs moaning and groaning as if he was in some awful pain.

He freaked the living daylights out of me and Blaster who quickly transformed to his robot-mode, pulled his gun and ejected his cassettes, who in their turn transformed and pulled their guns as well… or at least Rewind and Eject did.

Steeljaw started to circle Sideswipe to find any kind of scents that could tell him what his problem was. Ramhorn started running around, picking up some speed to ram into any kind of threat as soon as it would appear.

Sideswipe was still squirming around like somebody with an epileptic seizure. _(no offence meant to anyone!)_

Blaster glanced at me. "What crept up his can? To make him act like some crazy man?"

My breath stocked in my throat and my heart stopped beating for a sec. "That's definitely not my doing… Do you think…"

Blaster tilted his head. "Your ex…?"

"It's …. It's …" Sideswipe fell to the ground. "It's the Azori'jin…"

Sunstreaker came racing in after his brother, rammed him aside, hit the wall… than he backed up, turned and ran into another wall. "I can't stop myself… somebody HEEELP!!"

I jumped up from my chair. "Get out of here! NOW!" I yelled at Blaster. "And take your cassettes with you. Alert everybody to take off and get as far away from here as possible!"

As quick as I could I transformed to my organic metal Godzilla form and ran towards the main entrance, expecting to ran into Takehiko some where out there.

Onto the hallway nothing was out of the ordinary… I didn't see or sense any more troubled Autobots… or Takehiko for that matter. I stopped running and snorted. My heart raced in my chest and I was close to hyperventilating.

I heard laughter from the reception and turned around to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker rolling on the round laughing out loud. Blaster kinda was in shock. Ramhorn ran towards the prankster brothers but just before he rammed his horn into their metal hides Blaster called him off. Ramhorn snorted annoyed and scraped his front foot on the ground as if to say: "Let me at 'em, LET ME AT 'EM!"

"Hold on you goon! Alyx will make them sing a different tune!" He said to get him out of their when he saw my picking up speed back towards them.

The pranksters still rolled around laughing when they felt the ground started to tremble more and more. When they looked my way, they were still laughing, but when they realized what was about to happen that smile was wiped of quickly.

"HEY! Just kidding!!" they screamed and jumped to their feet to get out of my way.

"I'm not amused!!" I yelled back at them as I came up to them like a raging steam-locomotive.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sideswipe grinned as he transformed and raced off.

"It's hilarious!" Sunstreaker laughed out loud, transformed too following his brother.

I snapped after them with my powerful jaws filled with long white pointy teeth.

"Just wait till I sink my teeth into your hides!!" I yelled after them and heaved a huge cloud of fire after them.

"Why can't you just laugh about it?" Sideswipe wanted to know.

I stopped running around like some gone-mad headless chicken. Why was I actually chasing them when I could just make them come to me? So that's what I did. Their wheels blocked and as soon as they had come to a complete stop I made them drive backwards until they were right in front of me. Than I made them transform.

"I don't think it's funny cause that guy can destroy you all before you will even know he's here! And I don't know what he'll do to me, but it won't be pretty!"

"You'll regenerate..." Sunstreaker grinned.

That really hacked into my heart. He didn't even know what Takehiko had put me through. He didn't even know what he said.

"Yeah, I know… He could beat the crap for the rest of my life… My body regenerates and the next day he can start over… and over." I let out a sigh, transformed back to my flesh self and walked back to my desk before I lost myself and tore them apart in my rage.

"He wouldn't do that… would he?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, he's your husband…" Sunstreaker added to that.

I plunged down on my swivel-chair and buried my face in my hands. "Why do you think I took off? Not because he was so good to me." I said with a long sigh following that. "Please get them out of here, Blaster," I tried very hard not to cry before they had left but I just couldn't stop my tears.

What was I thinking? Why was I even here? If Takehiko did show up he could indeed easily destroy all my friends… Sure I could try to stop him… but what if I failed…?

"Now look what you did! You insensitive oafs!" Rewind quickly walked around my desk and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You made the lady cry! If Rodimus finds out you're so gonna die!" Blaster told them. "Now get out of here or I'll kick your rear!"

They already felt sorry but to keep at least some peace they took a hike.

"We're sorry…" they simultaneously said. "We didn't know that…"

"Oh, don't cry, it wasn't that awful guy!" Blaster said to me as he knelt down in front of my desk.

"I shouldn't be here," I sobbed. "I'm endangering you all…"

"But when you're gone and he does make a touchdown here, who's gonna protect us from his rage?" Eject asked.

Oh great, he did have a point there. It wouldn't matter if I left, they still would be in danger.

"Now look over here and dry your tears," Blaster said, holding a tissue box in front of me. "Nobody is dying, so stop your crying."

I looked up at him, took some tissues and dried my face. His rhyming way of speaking put a smile to my face.

"Is there any chance you can stop his deadly trance?" he asked, referring to the mind control frying thing.

"The power of my mind is way stronger than his. But he's physically way stronger. If he beats the crap out of me, I'm sure he won't stop at that. He hates mechanical life-forms."

"You can't go livin' all alone, just 'cause he might show up?" Rewind said.

"Together we stand a better chance than alone, right?" Eject added to that.

Steeljaw rubbed his head against me to give me some kind of comfort. Ramhorn just snorted angrily in the direction Sunstreaker and Sideswipe disappeared to.

"Besides, Rodimus will be down, when he finds you're not around," Blaster gave me a blink.

I grinned.

"Talking about Rodimus, weren't he and the others supposed to be back by now?" I asked.

Blaster tried to contact him through his comlink. But he only got static noise. "That is strange… he must be out of range…"

Kup contacted him at just when he stopped trying to get a better connection. He called him back to his station there were rumors about them seen cooperating with Drath's men. But chief Turan from the city police was still investigating that.

The phone constantly rang with complaints and questions about the situation that it didn't take me very long to put on the answering machine and went for a cup of tea at the machine down the hall.

Maybe they were in some kind of trouble. I tried to contact Rodimus with my mind without any luck. Now that was strange…

I have to go look for him and the others… I promised him I'd be his backup!

I transformed to my eagle form and took off. In this form I could pick up quit some speed so it didn't take me very long to reach the city. There I started to sense Rodimus' spark, I was getting nearer. This way I could find my way to him.

When I flew high above the busy streets I caught an attention-grabbing truck… it was Rodimus! And Ultra Magnus and Arcee. I soared down… strange… his spark wasn't in there… neither were the sparks of Ultra Magnus and Arcee.

OK NOW I was worried!

His spark led me to this huge mansion surrounded by a huge garden with so many trees, you could almost call it a forest.

I flew around the house to pinpoint Rodimus' location when I noticed this blond woman and a guy with reddish chestnut colored hair. Clearly I sensed Rodimus' spark in him…

'What the…' Lot's of thoughts played through my mind. 'How did that happen? What is she up to… he's not gonna be safe in the house of that crime boss! In that body they can shoot him when ever they please and there won't be a thing he can do about it. Yeah… duck…or run.

He disappeared into the house. The heavy looking red curtains were opened on

one of the windows on the lower floor. With my eagle eyes I saw a man in an expensive looking suit… probably Drath… Also I saw Rodimus again… held by two of Drath's goons.

Just as I made my way towards the window, beating my wings to pick up speed Rodimus freed himself from the goons, clashed their heads together, and was about to take out Drath. But his back was turned towards the blond broad who was about to hit him over the head with some small statue or whatever it was.

Just before I hit the glass I changed from flesh eagle to organic metal eagle. The broad held up the statue ready to strike as I broke through the window, shattering the glass into the office. Some strange guy with a metal mask covering his face slipped out the door. I hadn't seen him before. (Cobra Commander)

I spread my wings, stretched my legs out and grabbed the startled blond with my claws, smashing her to the ground. The statue fell to pieces out of her hand.

Rodimus looked over his shoulder, still holding Drath. "Hey, nice timing!"

I gave him a blink with my eagle eye.

He took a look at the screen where Drath had been monitoring the Autobot-bodies carrying explosives to destroy Autobot-City.

"It seems your plan is failing, Drath!" he said with a grin and knocked him out.

The lady in my claws didn't move a muscle, she was stunned by my sudden and impressive attack. She'd never ever seen an eagle as large as I was and of course never one with organic metal feathers all over her body.

It didn't take long before the Autobots arrived at Drath's house with the police. Drath and his goons – including the girlfriend – _(I know her name, but I really don't feel like mentioning it… she backstabbed my favorite Autobot Rodimus!) _were taken off our hands/claws and into custody.

Springer, Arcee and Ultra Magnus arrived at the scene as well, I could sense their sparks! Arcee drove her own body and Springer and Ultra Magnus were her passengers. Their bodies were too damaged to drive so they were brought there by masculine convoy.

They walked up to us. "Are we glad to see you!" Ultra Magnus said to Rodimus.

"I can't wait to get back into my own body!" Springer stated.

"Already?" I asked them. "Are you guys crazy? Why miss this great opportunity to experience some of the flesh-creatures pleasures?"

"Such as?" Rodimus asked me as he blinked at me.

My cheeks flushed up. "I mean like … good food and roller coaster rides…and ice cream!"

"Hmm yeah, of course you do!" they laughed.

I just could not get rid of my red cheeks. "FINE! Go back to your own bodies, miss out on all the good stuff!" I snorted and than glanced at Rodimus. "But not you, you're coming with me." Big smile.


	32. Only Human 2

But before we went anywhere, we all got to see the machine that made it all possible. Perceptor was already at the scene and he was very impressed by the machine.

"It's a bit bulky, but very efficient," he said as he dug through the computer driving the machine.

"So this machine turned you all in human beings?" I thought out loud as I walked around the big glass tank where they were held when their consciousness was extracted from their robot bodies.

"Technically speaking…" Perceptor looked up from the computer to give us a detailed lecture. "… they are not human beings but synthoids. Synthoids can be moulded from a biomimetic polymer-like material which can be programmed to assume human form, duplicating clothing, voice, and behavioural characteristics of the original subject. So that's why they can superficially pass for genuine human beings, exhibiting intelligence and autonomous personality."

We all stared at him with our mouths opened a bit.

"Yeah… I knew that…" Springer said when nobody said anything.

"What did he just say?" I asked Rodimus. "I just picked 'human', 'programmed', 'clothing', 'voice' and more 'human' and he ended with something about 'personality…"

"Hey, being the Autobot leader doesn't make me an expert in science terminology you know…" he replied. He just as baffled as I was.

Perceptor let out a sigh. He would have rolled his eyes if only if his optics would have allowed it.

"So how long will it take for you to figure out how this works and put us back into our own bodies?" Ultra Magnus wanted to know.

"Ow… a few hours… so you might as well take off with Alyx and have some fun," he suggested.

"Or we could help you," Ultra Magnus was not in any mood to go out again in this type of body.

Springer was about to say something similar but Arcee gave him the kind of look that would shut up any man – flesh or mechanical – so he swallowed what he wanted to say.

That's when Spike and Daniel showed up.

"Hi Arcee," Daniel said kinda shy. "So that's what you look like as a human being?"

She gave him a smile face to face for a change. "Hi Daniel."

"Technically speaking…" Perceptor looked up from his work again but the same look from Arcee that shut Springer up just now, silenced him as well. "Uhm… never mind." Quickly he turned his attention back to his work.

They felt a slight breeze blowing through their hair and looked to where it had come from.

"Where did Rodimus and Alyx go?" Arcee noticed they were missing.

"Off they go," Springer pointed at the exit where they just saw a beating wing and some tai feathers fly off.

We weren't going to wait until everybody was finally ready to take off so we used the distraction to get out of there.

It was still early in the evening, the sun was just starting to set, giving the sky a pinkish golden glow.

"Where are we going?" Rodimus asked when we flew high above the city.

"A store with some decent men's clothing," I said. "No offence."

"We didn't have much choice at the time," he explained his poor choice of clothing. "We were running for our lives and needed something more that the underwear – or whatever that was – what we wore."

I soared down into an alley to transform back without anybody seeing me. Using my device that materialized my outfits as I transformed back to my flesh or organic metal self I got into an appropriate outfit. Being a cute summers dress in an army green color, which looked real nice with my curly, fiery hair (orange/reddish with natural highlights). With that I had a cute little bag for some girl stuff.

The dress did show the spotted pattern that ran from my shoulders down to my lower back, narrowing down as it got lower. My long hair covered most of it though. Most humans weren't used to seeing people with jaguar spots on their skin. Not that I cared, but I didn't need the extra attention.

"Aren't you gonna be cold in that?" Rodimus wondered.

"Not with you around," I said with a somewhat shy smile. "And the weather is great, too."

Now I finally had him blushing and he felt it too.

"Are my cheeks flushing…? My face feels so warm all of a sudden…" he touched his cheeks with his fingers. "So that's what that feels like!"

It was so cute to see how he discovered this whole new world that had opened up for him.

He swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Let's find that store."

And there it was, a casual and stylish menswear store. I picked out a nice fitting summers denim pants, dark brown and nicely showing his cute butt.

To go with that he picked out a casual white shirt with long sleeves he rolled up to his biceps.

Luckily the store had shoes as well so he could get rid of those awful boots.

"This sure feels better," he said when we walked out the store.

"I thought it might," I grinned.

He swung his arm around my shoulders again. "You don't mind, do you?" he checked.

"Are you kiddin'?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a huge smile.

We walked around for a while, window shopping, like a couple of young love birds. Oh well, 'like', we WERE a couple of love birds!

"I think I'm getting hungry… my stomach is making the strangest sounds and feels kinda empty." He said as we walked along the pavement towards the centre of the city.

"Well, let's go get something to eat than. That shouldn't be so hard here."

"I don't know if I can handle this human food… Drath's girlfriend gave me a cup of coffee and that tasted awful."

"The bitch gave you coffee?!" I growled. "I should have knocked her out when I grabbed her! Or drove my claws into her flesh… I hate coffee… I totally can understand why you don't like it."

We came across the central park of the city. The same one where we walked around in chapter 11.

"Let's try something simple in quiet surroundings," I suggested when my eye caught a hot dog stand in the park and pulled him through the entrance.

"We can get food in the park?"

"How long have you been living among humans?" I pointed at the hotdog stand. "You can get food anywhere!"

"Oh, those… I've seen those before!" he recalled when he saw the stand, not far from the entrance.

I got us both a hotdog with everything on it. We ate it sitting on a bench at the large lake in the park. A gorgeous large weeping willow – with it's fresh green leaves and long, thin, hanging branches - gave us a nice cover from most other people walking past.

"You like the hotdog?" I asked Rodimus as he stashed it below his nose.

With his mouth full he nodded. He must have been starving… or at least it seemed that way. I grinned.

When we finished it I quickly ran back to the stand to get us some drinks. A coke and some juice without bubbles, cause I remembered how I responded when I tasted my first coke. (I heaved it right out again after taking a mouthful in, showering all over Prime's dashboard! He took me through the drive in, totally ignoring the 'height' signs. Well, at least he left the trailer behind on a parking lot…)

First I let him try the coke (coca cola coke, no white powdery shit, just to avoid misunderstandings). "Okay, try that one first, and take a small sip!" I handed him he bottle with a straw and took some steps back.

He gave me a wondering look. "What's that for?"

I grinned. "I remember what I did after my first coke."

Carefully he took a small sip from the straw and indeed, his response WAS like mine!! But he didn't spray me! I laughed out loud, holding my stomach with one hand and the juice in the other.

Rodimus gave me a frown so I tried to stop laughing. "Come on, I took a whole mouthful! And it came out the same way. On Dad's dashboard!"

"No WAY!" he laughed.

I nodded. "He wasn't amused… or angry for that matter." I gave him the juice and sat down on the bench again next to him.

"That's juice, no bubbles and all red fruits, nice and sweet."

He tried the juice, first a small sip and than some bigger ones. "That's better. Say, maybe I should try me a beer later?" he said out of the blue.

"A BEER?! And that kind of stuff you DO know?!" I took a huge sip from the coke, I was used to the taste by now and got to like it.

He shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Spike likes to have a beer so every now and than."

I grinned. "That I've got to see, you drinking a beer."

He put one arm over the back of the bench and looked me in the eyes. "So what do you think of me in this form?"

I blinked with both eyes as I swallowed my last coke … he got my by surprise again… I felt my cheeks burn up AGAIN.

"Yeah… it's … it's yet another you..." I stammered. "Cute version… very cuddly version…"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm an all-around guy," he said with a grin.

I nodded, gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes, thinking about what I would do next. He was soooo kissable!

Luckily I didn't need to think very long cause his arm moved from the back of the bench to my shoulders and pulled me close… very close. When his lips touched mine I was sure I was gonna melt or something like that…

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him right back cause those lips were soft and warm and … irresistible.

He looked up for a moment. "Whoooh… that's quit different… so intense…"

"Yeah, I know…" I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back on mine.

We must have been sitting there kissing, entangled in each other's arms for like at least ten minutes till it was rudely interrupted by my mobile. Not just letting go of that kiss just yet I got the mobile out of my bag and glanced onto the screen to see who has such lousy timing. Rodimus gave it a glance as well. Spike.

Reluctantly we broke off our kiss – but not the embrace - and I answered my mobile. "This better be good!" I said.

"Perceptor got the machine going, thought you'd like to know." He informed us.

Rodimus took my mobile. "Does that mean we have to get back right now?"

Short discussion on the other end with Perceptor.

"Not necessarily, the machine can do it's trick any time we want."

"Great, in that case I'll stick around in this body for a while longer. Call me when you need me, like if there's SERIOUS Decepti-trouble or an apocalypse. Later, Spike!" He pressed the red button on the mobile to end the conversation. "There."

I smiled with tingling eyes. "You are so amazing!"

"Thank you." He sealed that with a kiss. "So are you."

It was getting dark and chilly when the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"How 'bout we take Daniel's advice he gave us last week?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"Get a room?"

"Oh, my, Rodimus," I cuddled up even closer. "Do you even know what that stands for exactly?"

"Hey, humans may not talk about that a lot around us, but I do watch tv," he said with a mysterious smile.

"Well, in that case I'll let you surprise me," I pressed a soft kiss on his lips and we got up to leave the park.

* * *

Don't worry, I won't use too much detail in the next chapter. I think… haven't made up my mind about that one... 


	33. Only Human 3

A bit later we checked in to this marvelous hotel in the glamorous part of the city. We weren't gonna stay in some motel for this very special and rare occasion.

When we walked toward the large glass doors we walked on a red carpet and when we got to the door, this well dressed porter wearing a hat on his head opened the door for us with a friendly wave of his arm.

Then we came into this huge hall with a reception where you needed to check in, a comfortable looking lounge where you could relax, a bar, and lots and lots of space. The high white ceiling – with arches like in a cathedral - was decorated with lots of crystal chandeliers and carvings like they came right from the Renaissance.

We got us a suite on the top floor with an excellent view over the city. It had a balcony with a comfortable seat on it and big pots with some lovely green plants. The huge bathroom had a Jacuzzi with lots of lights around it that could be dimmed. If you sat in the Jacuzzi you could also enjoy the great view through this huge window.

The huge room had this several comfortable sofas around a glass table. A huge flat TV, a fridge, a fancy closet where you could stuff all your clothes and I mean all of them.

And of course a huge bed against the wall on our left with deep red and crème sheets and lots of pillows. On the night-stands stood stylish dimmed lights.

I opened the doors to the balcony. "I love balcony's, that's why I had one at the space station. I could stare at the stars like for hours," I said as I leaned on the edge of the balcony as I looked at all the lights in the city. By now it was dark and all the lights made the city look beautiful.

A soft breeze that felt a lot colder up here played with my hair. Rodimus saw me shiver a bit and put his arms around me. I cuddled up against him.

"You sure feel warm in that body," I smiled. "And cuddly."

"You know what would warm us up nicely? That Jacuzzi in the bathroom!" he suggested.

I looked up at him with a naughty smile. "Oh, Roddi… you bad boy!"

He grinned… not exactly sure why I said that so I gave him a hint.

"That's one clever way to get me out of my clothes quickly." I took his hand and pulled him after me towards the bathroom.

"I'm not trying… to… uhm… or actually… while thinking about it…."

I laughed.

We made out on the Jacuzzi's edge while it filled up with and slowly got rid of all that clothing. He softly ran his hands down from my shoulders to my behind.

"This is most arousing," he let me know between kisses. "You feel so soft in this form…"

When the tub was filled up we slid – while kissing - right in from the edge we were butt naked by then so that was no problem. I landed onto his lap on something hard that hurt him a bit, cause I have quit hard knees.

"Ouch!.. What the…" he looked down.

"Oh sorry bout that…" I kissed him and grinned. "Hadn't noticed that before?"

"No… I hadn't... how could I have missed that?" He gave me a somewhat proud look. "Did you see that?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah."

"I already wondered how such a small thingy could possibly… but this changes things…"

"You talk too much", I brushed my lips against his and pushed the bubble switch with my foot.

"Wanna know what that 'thingy' can do?" I whispered in his ear.

_(if anybody can't take any more of __that (for whatever reason) I suggest you skip down till the stripe)_

He had some idea of what to expect, but what he'd seen on tv were just the movies with mostly suggestive love making and not the hard core stuff of course. So he knew what to do but not exactly how…

Being with a fleshling like myself, that was hardly a problem, I knew exactly where to put that extra part that wasn't usually there.

He pulled me a closer in the bubbling water as I slowly got back onto his lap while gently kissing. We loved to kiss, it was most sensual in this form.

"Is that you?" he asked me as he felt this very warm and soft sensation around his extra part.

_(I'm so not gonna use the actual word for that, but I guess you all know what I'm talking about__. I certainly don't despise it, I just CAN'T type it up here) _

I nodded as I covered all of it. He tightened his grip on my behind and let out a soft moan.

"Now try your spark-exchanging thing…" I whispered as I looked deep into his eyes.

"But I'm not…"

"I can sense it… your spark. I can let you sense my deepest soul."

"That would be amazing…"

While slowly moving rhythmically we tried the exchanging thing and it worked right away! Talk about an intensely sensual and emotional experience!

"Whoow… that IS amazing…" he whispered to me.

Didn't take very long though, cause that got us to a climax in no time.

(_I'm not describing that, I trust your minds can come up with something fitting… grin grin_)

For a while we lay in each others arms in the bubbling warm water. My head rested on his shoulder and my eyes were closed. We still were enjoying exchanging our inner souls. That could go on for a looong time.

When the water got chilly we got out of the Jacuzzi, dried each other off with the softest towels we'd ever touched, what got the little bugger all functioning again.  
_(you know, that cute extra part)_

"Hey, look at that, it's still working," Rodimus cheered. He picked a giggling me up like a lady and walked towards that huge inviting bed.

He threw me onto the sheets, jumped after me and we messed around with the sheets until we were under them, entangled in a loving embrace.

This time he rolled me on my back while passionately kissing me and took the lead.

My hands grabbed his cute butt as his extra part got back into action. "My, do you learn fast!" I let out with a moan and I gasped for air.

"Told you I'd surprise you," he grinned.

* * *

When I slowly started to wake up the next morning I felt a soft warm hand caress my body from my shoulder down to my behind and back. I rolled over and felt this warm body next to me. With my eyes still closed I cuddled up against him. 

He wrapped his strong arms around me as he let me sense the deepest feelings of his spark again. A smile formed on my face and I shared my deepest feelings from my soul with him as well.

"That is an amazing way to wake up…" I softly said.

"Tell me about it." One of his hands couldn't get enough of my soft skin. I really didn't mind at all, I loved his touch.

Slowly this metallic growling sound dawned to us and surprised looked at each other.

"That's not my stomach…" I said and we turned towards where the sound came from.

We looked right into Ravages growling face. Rodimus wanted to point the guns on his arms at him… but then he realized he didn't have any guns there at the moment…


	34. A Decepticon's request

"Relax…" I whispered at him and grinned. "He's mine!"

I transformed to my predatory feline form with the same spotted pattern on the back that I had in my original form. Only when I got up on all fours and growled back at Ravage, showing him my long shimmering white fangs did I notice Rumble and Frenzy.

"What?! You all sure have some nerve showing up here like that!?" I snorted at them.

I looked back at Rodimus with a perplexed look on my face. He pointed at the balcony where we noticed Laserbeak on the railing, peeking in.

"Hey, relax! We're not here to harm you in any way!" Rumble said as he held out his hands in a defensive way.

I grinned while lashing my tail angrily from side to side like cats do when they're ticked off.

"Okay, so we can't seem to harm you…" Rumble corrected himself. "We knew that, we have been watching you for some time now. Ever since your encounter with the Decepticons on that space station."

I frowned. "You have WHAT?! I never even noticed … " Why had I not sensed them…. I let out a growl when the answer suddenly dawned to me. I didn't have my senses on alert among the Autobots… no wonder I never noticed them!

"Hey, we are the best spies among the Decepticons, if we don't want you to see us, you don't see us," Rumble grinned.

I transformed back to my fleshy self and wrapped the bed sheets around me. "I need a shower first." As I got out of bed I turned to Rodimus. "You?"

"Yep," he got out of the bed. He could have used another sheet to cover him up, but he was so content with his extra part, he was gonna show it! So he proudly followed me to the bathroom, butt naked.

They looked at each other with a questioning look, not impressed at all of course. They wouldn't change their powerful metal bodies for anything, with or without that extra part.

After a long, hot and steamy shower – in every sense – we finally got out of the bathroom. Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage had made themselves quit comfortable on the couch. When they saw me they got up.

"So why are you here?" I asked them as I dried my hair as much as possible with a small towel.

"You haven't dug it out of our minds yet?" Rumble asked surprised.

"Usually I prefer to allow any mechanical life form a chance to tell me whatever is on their mind before I force it out," I told him. "But if you insist…"

"No, no! Never mind me asking… just curious!"

Rodimus came out of the bathroom and gave Rumble a suspicious look.

"Stop giving me looks like that human!" Rumble snapped at him.

Before he could turn his attention to me again I concentrated on his circuits and made him feel an agonizing sensation as if he got electrified.

"AAAARGHH!!" He screamed out as the shock caused him to transform and fall onto the floor in cassette mode.

"BEHAVE yourself against him! Or you will be very sorry," I threatened him. "That goes for all of you!"

The others just nodded.

"Alright alright…" he let out a painful groan and – with some difficulty - transformed back. A bit wobbly on the legs he pointed at his comrades.

"Now, tell me why you are here or I will toss you out of the window." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him with my head slightly tilted.

"We have seen you have healing abilities," he started. "We saw them on the space station, on the ship on which you left and in Autobot-City."

"You were ON the SHIP!?" I really needed to use my sensing ability more often.

"Didn't notice Laserbeak, did you," Frenzy grinned. "Don't feel bad, he's an expert. You even missed him when you paralyzed the rest of us."

Rumble took over again, before Frenzy ticked me off. "We came to …" He really had trouble saying the next words, but since he had to, he forced them out of his mouth: "…ask for … your help."

I raised one of my eyebrows and so did Rodimus. We glanced at each other.

"Why would I help you?" I wanted to know.

"We need your help to fix Galvatron's brain," Frenzy told me. "You're our only hope… we really don't know where else to go."

"WHY would fix Galvatron? He's the crazy mental maniac!"

"Exactly our point," Rumble stated. "He's going over the edge. Haven't you noticed how at the slightest aggravation he shoots or beats the crap out of us? US, his own Decepticons!"

"Yeah, if he only used that anger on the Autobots, but nooo…" Frenzy complained.

"Well, he does, but he uses it just as much on us!" Rumble backed him up.

Ravage growled in agreement and Laserbeak let out a screech.

"Even Laserbeak is too afraid to sit on his shoulder anymore…" Rumble said like that really meant anything.

I gave him a questioning look. "So?"

"Laserbeak is very loyal to whoever is leader of the Decepticons. His favorite place to be is on the shoulder of the leader," Frenzy explained. "Right, Laserbeak?"

Laserbeak screeched.

Rodimus bent over to me with a grin and whispered in my ear. "We pass on the Matrix to the next leader … the Decepticons pass on Laserbeak."

I laughed out loud… couldn't help myself. Quickly I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry…" I mumbled behind my hand.

"What could have possibly been that funny?" Rumble said, annoyed some human was making fun of him when he was trying to be serious.

"Never mind… just a joke."

Frenzy pointed his finger at Rodimus. "Don't you dare to ridicule us! HUMAN!"

My laughing face immediately changed to a dangerous frown that made Frenzy take a quick step back to keep me from torturing him like I had done with Rumble.

"Have you tried talking to him about his anger management problem?" I asked Rumble.

"Are you INSANE?!" he exclaimed as he pointed his finger at his forehead. "That's pure suicide!"

"Cyclonus took him to this medical planet – Torkulon - that was supposed to heal his mental problem," Frenzy told me.

"But that didn't do anything… in stead he drove the ENTIRE PLANET MAD!" Rumble completed the story.

"How can he drive a PLANET mad?" I asked them with one eyebrow raised.

"It's a semi-sentient planet."

I nodded. "Oh… okay…" Didn't know that was possible…

"Does Galvatron know about me what you all know about me?" I wanted to know.

"We haven't had the opportunity to tell him. He mostly doesn't want to be disturbed with stuff he doesn't find interesting… and if it doesn't involve destroying Autobots, he's just not interested."

I looked into their minds to find out if any of them had seen Springer shooting me. They had… Quickly I decided to erase that information. I really didn't want the Decepticons try that one on me.

Rumble gestured Ravage to come to him. I hadn't noticed the limp front leg before but now I could clearly see that he put as less pressure on it as possible.

"What's with his leg?" I asked Rumble.

"He just didn't get out of Galvatron's way on time," he told me. "He just kicked him out of his path as if he were a piece of scrap metal. And there's no Decepticon with a stronger loyalty to him than Ravage."

Ravage gave me this very emotionally hurt look.

I frowned and glanced at Rodimus, he looked surprised as well. Feeling sorry for Ravage – I couldn't help myself – I stepped up to him, knelt down right in front of him and held out my hand.

"Ooh, you poor thing…" I felt his disappointment towards his leader, the one he looked up to. "Give me your sore paw."

I held out my hand. With a wary look in his eyes he lightly put his paw on my hand. My hand suddenly looked really small in comparative to his large metal paw.

My other hand I held just above his paw. My hand-palm lit up with a soft golden light. Ravage immediately felt a tingling feeling in the circuits in his paw and let out a soft growl.

"Hold still now," I told him. "The tingling feeling is the regeneration in action." I explained the strange feeling.

Ravage looked straight at me while I worked on his paw.

"Here, all done," I said after a few minutes and let go of his paw so he could give it a try.

At first he carefully put pressure on it, started to walk around and when he felt all was fine he ran around the room a few times. He stopped in front of me and gave me a grateful look.

"You're welcome," I said with a pleased smile.

"Does that mean you'll help us out and fix Galvatron's brain?" Rumble wanted to know.

"You'd make us very happy, as well as every other Decepticon," Frenzy added to that. "I bet even the Autobots will benefit from it."

All four gave me a begging look.

Rumble: "Come on, we're practically begging."

Frenzy: "Decepticons never beg for anything."

Ravage and Laserbeak: more begging looks. Their eyes cried out: "PLEAAAASE!"

I let out a sigh… what was I to do…?


	35. Convincing the Autobots

I let out a soft sigh and looked at Rodimus with a tilted head.

"Would you all please wait on the balcony for a sec?" I asked them as I turned back to them. "I need to think about this."

They gave Rodimus a mean look as they did as I asked.

"Just keep the human out of it!" Rumble snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I value his advice, now get on the balcony!"

"What am I supposed to do now?!" I gave him a desperate look. "I'd love to help them out, but they ARE the bad guys."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "They are right about Galvatron though, lately he does do all the work for us when it comes to taking out Decepticons."

"Well, what's the fun in that?" I grinned.

"And he's getting more and more unpredictable."

"Would you mind if I help them?"

"Hmmm… it might have a positive effect for us as well," he said, referring to Galvatron's unpredictability.

"I can always take a look at him, right?"

He nodded. I gestured the Decepticons back into the room. To keep his cover Rodimus stayed back.

"So will you help us?" Rumble wanted to know right away.

"I'll see what I can do. Can you bring him to me?"

"HUH, we're gonna need one heck of an excuse to get him to come with us. Cyclonus messed that up when he lured him to Torkulon," Rumble told me.

"You could just grab him in a real battle," Frenzy suggested.

"Or we could stage a battle to grab him!" I came up with.

"Are you MAD?! We don't want the Autobots to know about this!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Don't you think they've noticed by now? He does all their work for them in a battle!"

"Galvatron won't appreciate that…" Rumble said, already fearing for his life.

"If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it."

"A real battle…." Frenzy tried.

"When I'm regenerating his brain, I do not want to be shot at or attacked in any other way. You cannot guarantee that in a real battle, can you?"

They shook their heads.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't know it's a set up."

The looked at each other, discussed their options for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"Very well," Rumble said for all of them.

* * *

Back in his own body, Rodimus called Ultra Magnus, Springer, Kup, Blurr and the Aerialbots into the briefing room.

In the meantime the synthoid-machine was taken to Autobot-City and rebuilt in a special, highly secured chamber. It was a most interesting piece of machinery, worthy to be kept around.

When Rodimus told the others about our plan to help the Decepticons, they called us crazy at first.

But recalling Galvatron's behavior towards the Decepticons lately, they had to admit it was getting out of hand.

"So please explain to us how this us OUR problem?" Springer responded.

"It's not," I said before Rodimus could reply to that. "But they came to me for help."

"So?" Kup asked.

"We're the good guys! We help others in trouble, right?" I tried to convince them.

"They are Decepticons…" Ultra Magnus stated.

"They were BEGGING me for help," I told them.

"Do we really need a mad maniacal and totally unpredictable enemy?" Rodimus lay out on the table. "We won't just be doing them a favor but us as well."

"And what's the fun in a battle when Galvatron takes out the Decepticons for you?" I said with a smile. That had to change some minds.

They had to admit they'd rather take out the Decepticons themselves.

Now to come up with a plan… what kind of battle would we come up with?

"How can we stage a battle and make sure Galvatron is gonna show up?" Ultra Magnus pondered out loud.

"What would he definitely show up for?" Springer asked.

"Energon…" Kup said.

"I got it!!" I jumped off of my seat and looked at Rodimus. "He's show up if YOU are out on your own! We'll make it look as if you're having one of your dips and took off to some remote place to get some peace and quiet…" I sat down again. "The Decepticons only need to tip him off. He'll show. Well?"

Rodimus put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand as he gazed at me. "Thank you, Alyx."

The others grinned.

My cheeks flushed. "No offence… really… but why else would you be out all by your lonesome...?"

No comment, just the annoyed gaze.

"We don't need to tell them you're having a dip…"

"I'm NOT having a DIP!"

My grin changed in a naughty smirk. "We could always put you no the edge of one…"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Springer asked with a grin. "You can do that just fine on your own!"

Laughter. Even Rodimus could laugh about that one.

"It would be easier than coming up with some battle… and we'll need less Autobots…" Ultra Magnus said.

"I could erase it from the memories of those who're needed…" I suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Rodimus quickly said before I tried anything. "We could use some backup in case something goes wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong? I'll be there, I'll fry their circuits if they try anyting." I smiled.

"We're bringing backup anyway," Rodimus insisted.

"Very well… You're the bait… you decide." I let out with a sigh.


	36. Takehiko!

On the EDC-space station orbiting Earth Marissa's shift was over. As she made her way to her quarters she looked through a digital report of the day.

When she finally set foot in her own private space she stretched her arms above her head. Slowly she took off her uniform to get ready for a nice hot shower. Walking towards the bathroom she looked out of one of the small windows in her quarters. She took some time to gaze at the stars. That always relaxed her after a long and busy day.

In the corner of her eye she noticed a strange shimmering. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the thick glass to get a better look.

"What's that?" she mumbled. "Some Decepticon vessel…?"

As she looked around into the darkness around the space station she only saw the stars as they were supposed to be… and no strange shimmering.

"Probably nothing," she shrugged her shoulders. "It's been a long day. Time for a long hot shower."

While she went into the small bathroom and turned on the water the dark Azori'jin cruiser passed the station. It's sensors never picked it up and so nobody was alerted to the coming threat.

* * *

On Earth on a remote location in the Great Basin (North America) the Constructicons had built a small base in one of the mountain ranges that were spread out over the Basin separated by valleys.

"Mighty Galvatron!" Rumble came running into the base, towards his leader, followed by Laserbeak who soared passed him to land on Galvatron's shoulder.

He looked up from watching the Constructicons as they built their latest invention. "I sure hope you've got a good reason to come all the way here to bother me!"

"Oh yeah," Rumble smirked. "Rodimus Prime is having one of his dips again…" he grinned. "He's out on his own, blowing off some steam on the Bonneville Salt Flats not too far from here!"

"The Autobot leader…" a malicious grin formed on his face and his red eyes lit up. "I could use the exercise." He levitated himself from the metal ground and took off towards the exit of the small base, followed by Rumble and Laserbeak.

* * *

"Let's see how long it's gonna take for Galvatron to show up." Rodimus said

I sat lazily in my seat, my feet on the dashboard again, just the way I liked it.

"Unless he has something better to do - which I seriously doubt – I'd expect him to show any time now. He seems to really have it in for you."

"Hey babe, of course he does," he put a dramatic touch to voice, "I'm the Autobot leader, his worst enemy!"

I grinned.

"Buckle up, we're going to blow of some steam!" he said as he speeded up.

The sudden increase of speed pushed me back into my seat even before I could grab for my seatbelt.

"Hey, look who's joining in on the game.." A small screen on his dashboard showed a little red Decepticon logo on a green grid in a black background gaining on our position.

"I bet that's him!" He picked up some more speed to make it look real.

And it was Galvatron! Rodimus could only just avoid a powerful blast from Galvatron's canon. It blasted a huge hole in the salty ground.

"I've got you now, Autobot!" Galvatron screamed at Rodimus as he passed him and touched down in front of him. The ground shook as his feet slammed down on the salty plane.

Rodimus hit the breaks, his trailer skid to the side – followed by a growing cloud of dust - and he slid with high velocity towards Galvatron who – in his turn - had to jump up to avoid getting hit by the flamed trailer.

Back on the ground, Galvatron transformed to his canon-mode aiming at his enemy.

Rodimus didn't move, he just stood there as the dust cloud slowly faded… he didn't even transform to his robot mode.

"Aren't you gonna flee, Autobot?" Galvatron mocked him as the barrel of his canon lit up, preparing to fire. "Have you sunk so low that you crave to die at the canon of your superior enemy?!"

"Hmm… nah, not really," Rodimus said with a grin.

I focused on his mind to transform him back to robot-mode and paralyze him so he fell to the ground powerless and unconscious. He lay motionless on his back on the salty plane. The whirling cloud of salt-dust – caused by his fall – slowly faded around him.

"You really didn't need me to do that, did you?" Rodimus asked me as I got out and he transformed.

"No… not really, but I do need you here so you know I'm helping him. And the Autobots, of course. I couldn't do something like this behind your back, you now," I told him while transforming to my organic metal self and grew myself large again.

He gave me a reassured smile. With his arm around my waist he pulled me closer and pressed a kiss on my lips. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

With flushed cheeks – he could still make me do that – I kissed him back.

Even though Galvatron couldn't move or hear or see anything, his presence made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Rodimus looked down on him. "Are you sure he's out?"

"Positive." I knelt down next to his head and as I did Rumble and Laserbeak landed beside me.

"IEW!! That was awfully mushy." Rumble smirked.

Laserbeak let out an agreeing shriek.

"Do you think we could get busy on Galvatron now," Rumble said. "And I mean on his brain."

I gave him a mean look. "You're just jealous!"

He glanced at Rodimus who was about ready to kick him in the can. "Nah, I don't fancy him at all…"

My eyes narrowed and he started to feel that tingling feeling in his circuits. "Alright, just kiddin'!"

Rodimus lowered his foot. But if he was gonna be playing the joker again, he was gonna get it right in the can.

"Well, let's have a look than…" I said and put my hands on both sides of Galvatron's head.

Using my mind I searched the circuits in his brain for damages or loose connections… or loose screws…

"Can you find anything?" Rumble wanted to know.

"Ssssh!" was my only response. I was still probing his brain and could not be distracted.

Impatiently Rumble started to tap his foot on the salty plane, crossed his arms and tapped his fingers on his arm. I didn't notice it, my consciousness was deep within Galvatron's brain, searching for any kind of damage.

When I finally opened my eyes I put my hands on two spots on the sides of his head. "Right there," I said. "That's where several circuits are fried. And not by me."

"He probably fried them himself! Does that mean you can't fix it?" Rumble demanded to know.

"Of course not. I can fix him just fine." The palms of my hands lit up with the soft golden light. I pinpointed my regeneration beam exactly on the damaged circuits and slowly they regained their original form.

"Okay, that should do it." The golden light faded and I got up. "Shall I put him online again?"

"Are you sure THAT is a good idea?" Rumble freaked. "He's gonna know you did something when he sees you!"

"Maybe I should transform again while you all get out of here and let me deal with him," Rodimus suggested. "Alyx, put Galvatron back in his canon mode in front of me, just where he was when you paralyzed him. That way he'll never know anything happened."

Rumble agreed to that immediately. "Great plan! Let's go Laserbeak!"

So back to the same scenario where we ended the battle, I put Galvatron 'back online'. I watched from my hiding place behind the rocks at a near mountain range.

"Die, Autobot!" was the first thing out of his mouth as he fired his canon at Rodimus.

But Rodimus had already started transforming and jumped out of his way. "I'm not gonna die without a good fight, Galvatron!"

Rumble and Laserbeak landed beside me.

"If he really improves, we owe you one," Rumble said, backed up by Laserbeak.

"He will. Keep me informed, okay?"

He nodded and took off again, followed by Laserbeak.

I looked back towards the fight… or at least, I expected to see a fight… To my surprise they both had aimed their guns right at me!

Before I could really figure out what that was all about they fired their weapons and shattered the rock I was hiding behind. I was glad I was still in my organic metal form, or the pieces of rock flying around would have seriously hurt me.

I focused on his mind on theirs to find out what was going on in. It only took me a few seconds to find out why they were shooting at me… or actually who MADE them shoot at me…

TAKEHIKO!! He was near…

I felt my heart sink all the way down to my toes and on it's way down it must have skipped some heartbeats… Now I clearly sensed his presence!

Takehiko had a hold on Rodimus and Galvatron, I sensed him in their circuits. He used them against me.

My minds power was way stronger than Takehiko's - _that was about my only advantage against him_ - so I used all of my power to drive him right out of both their bodies before he decided to fry them.

Than I quickly transformed to my eagle form – still organic metal – to get to Rodimus and Galvatron as quickly as possible.

Somewhat dazed they looked at each other.

"What kind of Autobot trickery are you using on me, Rodimus Prime?!" Galvatron demanded an explanation.

"Hey, I wasn't exactly myself either!" Rodimus looked around to find me.

"Get out of here, now!" I transformed to my organic metal self as I landed in front of them.

Rodimus saw the fear in my eyes and quickly got to his feet.

"It's Takehiko," I said. "Go, NOW! Before he uses you against me again!"

"I'm not running from any…" Galvatron started.

"He's an Azori'jin, like me, only bigger, stronger and meaner! He was just controlling you and he can do it again! Or he can just destroy your circuits in the blink of an eye!" I told him. "And don't think he'll stop when he's done with me. He loathes mechanical life forms, he will stop at nothing to wipe you all out."

Galvatron took to the sky and disappeared in no time. He remembered what I had done to him on the space station and he wasn't gonna wait around for some even more powerful Azori'jin to show up.

"Is there nothing I can do against him?" Rodimus wanted to know as he grabbed my arms.

"I told you there isn't…" I told him with a hanging head. My fingers touched the bright flames on his chest and then I remembered something. I looked up to him. "He can't sense your spark. If he doesn't see you, he doesn't know you're there. That is your only advantage." I pushed him away from me. "Now GO!"

Rodimus transformed and took off as quickly as he could towards the other Autobots. He needed their help to come up with a plan to take out Takehiko.

"Need backup?" Ultra Magnus contacted him. "We are ready to charge!"

"NO! Do NOT get into sight! Takehiko has arrived on the scene! He can't sense our presence so if he doesn't see us, he won't know we're here! We have to figure out a way to help Alyx. FAST."

"We could shoot him?" Springer suggested.

"If you have the opportunity to do so, shoot him!" Rodimus said.

Octane – in Boeing 767 mode – came soaring real low over the salt flats. Takehiko and his two henchmen jumped down from within him, transformed as flying lizards they soared down to the ground where they transformed to their own organic metal selves.

"Darn, there goes the opportunity to just shoot them!" Springer growled.

They landed right before me. I formed an energy blast between my hands and took a fighting stance.

Octane transformed and landed behind Takehiko and his men.

"Why all the hostility, my dear?" Takehiko asked me friendly. "Are you not glad to see me again?" His voice might sound friendly but it gave me the shivers and his eyes had a gaze that was as cold as ice.

**Now how was I gonna get out of this nasty situation??**


	37. A fight till death

_**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my **__**fic**__** the last couple of chaps!**_

_**If anyone would like a **__**pic**__** of Alyx, please leave **__your____ email__** in the review or mail it to me. My mail address is in my bio.**_

* * *

___Okay, __so __we're on the Bonneville Salt Flats, Rodimus went to the other Autobots__ – hiding around the mountain ranges surrounding the Flats -__ to come up with a __plan to take out Takehiko. Galvatron took off… coward! _

___And me, Takehiko and his henchmen have taken our organic metal form.__ So when I write about someone transforming, it's in the organic metal form, until I mention they're back in the flesh again._

* * *

"Come back with me now, and no harm will come to you," Takehiko promised me as he held out his hand for me. 

He gave me the creeps but I did my very best not to show that so I gave him a fierce look, "HAH!" and spit on the ground. "I know you better than that!"

"Oh Great Takehiko," Octane carefully attracted his attention. "I detect the Autobots not far from here… Oh, and some Decepticons as well."

DARN!! That traitor! Takehiko must find him useful to detect mechanical life cause he can't! Otherwise he never would have bothered to bring along that what he loathes more than anything: any mechanical life.

Octane probably had no idea who he was dealing with! Quickly I focused my mind on him to take him out, but Takehiko was protecting him with his mind.

"You can't protect him from me! My mind is way stronger than yours!" I pushed Takehiko out of Octane's circuits and shut him off. Octane fell to the ground.

"Your mind is the only thing you have that's stronger than me!" He mocked me before he turned to his henchmen. "Find those Autobots and destroy them!"

His men transformed to their flying lizard form – that somewhat looked like a Pteranodon - and took off to find the mechanical life forms Octane had detected.

At the same time Takehiko transformed to his predatory feline form that was similar to mine, but way larger and with manes like those of a lion. Letting out a loud roar he charged at me, thrusting his massive body forwards with his powerful hind legs.

If I wanted to have any chance of taking out Takehiko's henchmen before they reached the Autobots, I had to come up with a powerful counterattack.

The best way I could come up with within a split second – didn't have more time - to stop him was to transform to my t-rex form. It was way more massive and definitely stronger than his feline form.

So that's what I did. My body transformed while I started running towards him to bash my huge t-rex head against him and throw him backwards.

Quickly I transformed back to my own self, formed a bright yellow ki-blast – powerful enough to take the henchmen out - between the palms of my hand, shot it after them and another one right behind it.

"Watch your backs, you idiots!" Takehiko jelled after them, but they were already to far to hear him.

He obviously didn't have them around for their brains. They were so focused on finding the Autobots, they noticed my blasts just before getting obliterated by them.

That really pissed Takehiko off. "We can do this the hard way, if you insist!" He transformed to a form that was equal to my t-rex form.

Well… equal… The problem with him taking similar forms was, that – being a man - he was usually way stronger and bigger in those forms.

So I had to make sure I transformed to a bigger form or to one that could outrun him! Quickly transforming to my Thomson's gazelle form I took off.

In his bulky form there was no way he could keep up with me without transforming to some animal equally fast as the gazelle. Lucky for me, he's not familiar with the Earth's fauna, or I'd be in more trouble.

From their hiding place the Autobots watched what was going on.

"How is she gonna fight that monster! Look at the size of him!" Rodimus let out, most annoyed by the fact there wasn't anything he could do right now to help me.

"Well, she can be quit a monster herself, if you haven't noticed…" Springer said. "Remember the Godzilla form? Wonder why she doesn't just use that one."

"Maybe he has other ways to take her out, look!" Rodimus pointed towards the battle scene.

That he would transform back to his own self (but still organic metal) and throw one heck of a ki-blast after me, didn't cross my mind until I sensed it coming. I could run all I wanted, but that was something I could not outrun. It hit me in my side and whacked me to the salty ground. And that made me feel really whacked in every sense of the word.

Springer turned to Rodimus. "There was one more thing I wanted to try out on her," he told him. "She has this crystal ornament from her home world in her room."

"Yeah, I've seen it," Rodimus recalled. "She's told me it's very special and very rare...HOW WILL THAT HELP HER NOW?!" He got frustrated when he saw Takehiko beat the living daylight out of me and throw me around as if I were nothing more than a ragdoll.

"I was going to make it into an arrowhead and shoot it at her. But since I'm not allowed to try anything on her anymore..."

"We'll NEVER get it here on time…"

"Well, actually…" Springer held out his hand… holding the crystal. "I got a chance to get it out of her room to have it examined… but hadn't put it back just yet."

Lucky for him, Rodimus didn't have time to go nuclear about that right now. "Make it into an arrowhead and let's hope this works."

From metal parts of their bodies that they could spare, the Autobots forged a powerful bow and an arrow, while Springer placed the crystal into the arrowhead.

Rodimus ordered Ultra Magnus to shoot some missiles at Takehiko – about a mile away from them - to give me some chance to get away from him and regenerate.

I heard his voice in my mind.

'Ultra Magnus is about to shoot some missiles your way, make sure they hit Takehiko and not you, okay?'

'That would be great…' I let him know.

'Does that crystal from your room have any effect on your organic metal form?' he asked me.

I sensed the missiles coming, made sure Takehiko was in a position where he didn't see them. When they were about to hit him I took off with the strength I had left, transformed into the gazelle again, cause it was so darn fast.

I was hurt pretty bad, but I managed to get quit some speed in my light gazelle form.

While running from the blasts from the missile impacts, I replied Rodimus. 'It can penetrate organic metal when aimed correctly. But it's way back in Autobot City…'

'Springer has it… we're making it into an arrow and will shoot it at him with a bow we made. Do you think you can get Takehiko near our position so we can have a clear shot at him?'

I changed my course and headed right for them… but that was a long way… I managed to transform to my eagle form so I could use the winds on the flats to give me more speed while I used less energy. I was getting tired and I started seeing black spots. When I blinked my eyes a few times they faded a bit.

"How's that arrow coming?" Rodimus urged Springer.

"Done!" Springer handed him the arrow with the crystal in the head.

The shaft looked like a double-edged narrow sword, razor sharp on both sides. It had fletchings made of thin sharpened metal, just as sharp as the shaft.

Within the cloud of dust, caused by the missiles, Takehiko got back onto his feet. He shook his head and rubbed his head. The missiles didn't do a lot of damage to his organic metal body, but the force of the blast did knock him out for a few seconds.

He looked around to find me and noticed a swirling trail of dust that was left behind by my funning feet.

Right now he wasn't in the mood to throw a ki-blast after me. No, he wanted to grab me like a prey and rip me to pieces. And after that, he would find those machines who dared to fire missiles at him and destroy them!

He transformed to his lion-like form and started running after me. He knew he wasn't as fast in this form as me in my gazelle form, but he knew I'd worn me out and I wasn't gonna run for long.

'Here he comes,' Rodimus told me in my mind.

'I'll try to lure him as close to you as I can. Shoot the arrow where it will kill him. This is the only chance you'll get!' I insisted.

'Don't worry, I'll get him!' he promised me.

I slowed down at rocky the foot of the mountain where the Autobots were hiding. I was so tired and my body hurt and bled all over. It cost me lot's of energy so I let go of the gazelle form and transformed back to my own organic metal self. I still was in my large size and it cost me too much energy to transform to my smaller self.

In my organic metal body I could bleed just as much as in my organic form. It was the same blood, only in an organic metal body.

Exhausted I fell to the hard ground and gasped for air. I sure hoped Rodimus would shoot Takehiko as soon as he had the chance. I hardly had any energy to regenerate, but I had made most of my wounds stop bleeding.

Takehiko approached me and launched himself at me, pushing me hard onto the ground with one of his massive paws. His sharp claws punctured my skin till they touched my bone. I couldn't cry out but it sure HURT a lot!

Rodimus drew the bow and aimed the arrow at Takehiko.

When Takehiko saw I was too weak to do anything to defend myself against him, he transformed to his organic metal self. Just when Rodimus was about to shoot Takehiko bent down, grabbed my throat with one hand and lifted me from the rocky ground.

"Guess you don't know me well enough to defeat me," he smirked.

"Darn!" Rodimus snorted. "He's holding her exactly in the way!"

'Shoot him!', he heard my voice in his mind. 'Shoot him now! Before he's on to you!'

'But you're blocking my shot!' he objected.

'I'll regenerate, shoot him! He won't stop at me, he'll destroy every mechanical life form he can find… if only because you've given me a home and a family…"

He lowered the bow and looked down, going through his options.

'Shoot now or hand the bow to Springer, he'll shoot it!' I urged him when Takehiko pulled a dagger from his belt. 'If he let's me go he'll see you!'

He looked up again, knowing what he had to do and drew the bow, aiming the arrow at Takehiko and me.

Takehiko held his dagger against my body and gave me a malicious smirk. "I will gut you like an animal! And there will be nothing your mechanical friends can do about that!"

Rodimus drew the metal string even more and let go. The arrow shot forwards, as swift as lightning. I hardly felt it as it shot through my body, just below my collarbone.

It had such force and was so razor sharp, that it never lost speed any as it easily passed through my body. It slammed Takehiko backwards as it hit him in the eye socket, piercing his brain and nailing him to the rocky ground.

The dagger fell out of his hand and clanged onto the rocks. Rodimus threw his bow aside, jumped out of hiding and ran towards me, followed by the others.

He fell on his knees next to me and held me up with his arm supporting my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and opened my eyes.

"Great shot… thanks…"

"Don't speak now, just regenerate, okay?" He said as he ran his hand through my messed up hair.

Springer and Ultra Magnus checked out Takehiko, who lay motionless on the rocky surface, the arrow still firmly in place.

"That was one heck of a shot, Rodimus!" Springer said. "He won't be bothering us ever again."

Kup and Arcee knelt down next to Rodimus and me.

"How's she doing?" Arcee wanted to know.

"Will she make it?" Kup asked. "She looks pretty trashed."

He was right about that, I had deep cuts and bruises all over my body, and I haven't even mentioned that gaping wound in my shoulder, gushing up lot's of blood.

"Come on Alyx, regenerate that wound," Rodimus urged me. "You said you could…"

I let my head hang back a bit so I could see his face and gave him a smile.

"I don't have … the energy to… regenerate…" I whispered and let out a sigh.

"What…?" He looked at me with a stunned look in the eyes and on his face. "But you said…"

"You had to take …. Takehiko out…" I whispered. "You had to…" I couldn't hold my eyes open, I was so tired.

"NO, Alyx!" he shook my body. "Use my energy!"

I just smiled. Couldn't do that anyway.

Out of the blue an eagle soared down over our heads and transformed to an organic metal Azori'jin, Autobot size.

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Not another one!!**_


	38. Conclusion of the fight

**Thank you all for reviewing!!**

Sorry this took a bit long, but it had to be right and I was busy.

BUT HERE IT IS!!

_I called this chapter__ simply__ 'Conclusion of the fight' cause I didn't want to give anything away in the chapter __title_

* * *

"Oh NO! Not another one!" Arcee let out.

They got up and aimed their weapons at him. Rodimus softly pressed weakened, dying body closer against him, while my warm blood ran down his chest and legs.

The Azori'jin looked as fierce as Takehiko, but not as malicious. Without hurting them he made the Autobots step out of his way to clear a path towards me and Rodimus.

Rodimus aimed the rifles on his arm at him. "Don't you come any closer or I will fire!"

"Please," the Azori'jin said with his warm and friendly voice. "She's dying, let me help her regenerate her wounds."

Surprised but still wary Rodimus lowered his guns. "Who are you?"

"I am Kanaye," he said as he knelt down beside me, his knees in a pool of my blood that slowly grew bigger. "Alyx' brother."

He put his hand over my wound. The golden light lit up in the palm of his hand, not a soft light as usual, but shining bright. He needed a lot of power to regenerate the deep wound. His other hand he held on my back, where the other side of the wound was and so regenerated it from both sides.

I let out a soft moan and moved my head a bit.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner, sis," he told me. "I could have saved you a lot of trouble."

"Will she make it now?" Rodimus asked.

Kanaye shrugged his shoulders lightly. "We'll see when I'm done. I can only heal her body, the rest is up to her."

While Kanaye healed my wounds, Rodimus has a chance to observe him. He did see the family resemblance in his face. His long fiery hair (reddish with bright highlights) was braided in lots of thin braids. He didn't have any facial hair like a beard.

His outfit looked like that of a modern warrior. It was made of black leather, pants and jacket. Around his waist he wore a leather belt with small but lethal weapons attached to it.

On his back he carried a sword in a scabbard that looked like a Japanese katana. On his feet he wore black leather boots with straps with metal buckles.

When he had regenerated my wound he looked up to Rodimus. "Can we take her somewhere where she can rest?"

"Autobot-City…"

A long dark shuttle - with two wings bent forwards and a pointy nose… kinda like Cyclonus but than bigger, way better looking and more streamlined – appeared from behind the mountains. Kanaye controlled it with his mind.

"I will bring her and you there with my shuttle," he said.

Rodimus carefully picked me up from the ground and carried me into the shuttle.

Before leaving, Kanaye pulled the arrow out of Takehiko's eye socket and obliterated his body with a ki-blast.

The incredibly fast shuttle got us back to Autobot City within half an hour! In stead of hours, since we were on the other side of the country. (being Northern America)

In the medical bay there was already a bed prepared for me, a big one since I was still in my larger organic metal form. First Aid hooked me up to several machines to monitor my condition.

"She's weak… but she's holding on," he concluded after carefully studying the monitors for a moment.

Rodimus let out a relieved sigh. As did the others.

* * *

My body had gained strength quickly while resting and I was able to regenerate my smaller wounds, even though I was still unconscious. That showed First Aid I was improving and when he told Rodimus and the others they were very relieved.

I was surprised to wake up and see several of my friends around my bed. There was of course First Aid – as he was the boss in the medical bay - , Rodimus, Kup, Springer and Arcee. I was surprised to even be in a bed.

"Hey, babe," Rodimus took my hand and gently squeezed it. "You had me worried there for a while."

I smiled. "You mean I survived Takehiko…?"

Then Kanaye appeared from behind him.

"Oh, so that's how I got here alive and all in one piece…" I said softly and grinned. "What took you so long?"

"I had to escape from a well guarded dungeon first," was his reply. "Then I had to find me a ship to go after Takehiko's cruiser, which was very, very fast. Luckily I knew where he was heading."

"When did you get here? How did you find me?" I asked him.

"I followed the Decepticon they had taken with them. It was easy to sense him and Takehiko took him all the way here." Kanaye explained.

"Yes, where is that low life traitor anyway!?" I wanted to know. "Would he really sell out his own kind to stay alive?" I looked at the Autobots around my bed for an answer to my questions.

"He's in our brig… and yes, he would," Rodimus said. "But don't you worry about him, we'll take care of that." He sat down on the side of my bed. His weight made me hang against him.

"That feels familiar…" I remembered from my unconscious state. "Have you been sitting there a lot while I was out?"

He nodded with a smile. "Where else would I be?"

"Well… being the boss around here … does take a lot of your time."

"Not even Galvatron himself will get me away from you when you need me," he assured me.

I gave him a big smile with flushed cheeks and put my hand on his.

Kanaye hadn't said anything earlier, but he was getting a bit curious by now.

"Are you two…" how was he gonna put it. "…romantically involved?"

I grinned and my cheeks flushed even more. "Yeah…"

Kanaye crossed his arms across his chest. "But…"

He rubbed his chin and thought of how to make his next question as painless as possible. "He's a robot." He just let out.

"He's a mechanical life form," I corrected him. "He's not just like another toaster, you know that. They all have a spark, they are alive."

"Yes, yes, I know... but he's mechanical… and you're organic… hear the difference?"

Rodimus crossed his arms across his chest – while sitting on the edge of my bed - and slightly tilted his head.

"No offence," Kanaye shrugged his shoulders in an apologizing manner.

"None taken," Rodimus replied.

"Can I at least know why?" He asked me. "Why a him?"

I pulled myself up on Rodimus' arm, sat up in bed and looked my brother in the eyes.

"I don't have a lot of positive experience with organics," I reminded him. "I wasn't planning to fall for a mechanical guy, I just did. When I first saw him I thought he was hot, and when I got to know him better I just fell for him."

Now Rodimus' face started to redden up a bit.

"And that was way before you took me back to Azoria. When I was running from Takehiko I literally ran into him and it didn't take long before the old flame returned," I glanced at him. "Right?"

"Right!"

First Aid let out a sigh. "That's SO charming…"

"Yeah…" Arcee glanced at Springer exactly as he glanced at her, and because everybody looked at me and Rodimus, I was the only one who saw them blush.

I knew it, it was so obvious between those two, even though they hadn't really expressed it to one another. Yet.

"All right, that was mushy enough," Kup burst the pink bubbles. "Can we get back to reality please?"

Kanaye could see it was pretty serious in the way we looked at each other. I never looked at Takehiko that way… or he at me.

"Oh, well, who am I do decide who you should love…?" he said.

I was so glad to hear that and swung my arms around his neck. "Thanks, bro!"

First Aid checked my condition on the monitors I was hooked on to.

"Are you gonna let me out?" I asked him.

"I think I will, yes. All looks fine," he replied, "you've made a remarkable recovery."

When I finally got out of there me and Rodimus showed Kanaye around in Autobot-City. I introduced him to every Autobot we ran into.

"You've made lot's of friends here," he concluded. "So I guess they were not afraid of you after all."

After a few days Kanaye had to go back to Azoria, to clear our family name after the ruined bond between us and Takehiko's family. I was glad he could understand why I wanted to stay here.

Most of my Autobot friends were there when he fired up his shuttle and prepared to leave. He said goodbye to his newfound friends.

Finally he gave me a long tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you, sis," he said when he let me go. He looked at Rodimus. "Treat my sister well, Rodimus."

He nodded. "No need to worry about that." He blinked at me.

Than Kanaye took off in his black shiny ship, back home to Azoria.

* * *

**In the next chapter, DARK AWAKENING!**

_(in this time line, that episode is happening just before The return of Optimus Prime, cause that makes more sense, not just in my opinion)_


	39. Dark Awakening1

_This chapter is based on the Transformers episode Dark Awakening, owned by Hasbro. So I'm writing my story around that episode._

To solve the Alyx picture problem, I've put it on find it on the site go to browse, choose 'fanart' – 'digital art' – 'drawings – 'movies/tv'  
Click on 'newest' and there she is among others: the girl with the fiery hair and the ki-blast between her hands.

* * *

_ **Or try the link in my bio. (past it in your browser) Why didn't I think of this sooner...?  
**_

* * *

**To reply Neypuslover's question about bringing back Optimus:  
**I'm not bringing him back, Hasbro brought him back in the series, season 4. Or actually it was a Quintesson.

* * *

While Rodimus was out on a mission with Ultra Magnus, Kup, Arcee, Spike and Daniel, Springer took me to Cybertron.

He wasn't gonna shoot me or anything like that. I just hadn't really gotten to know the Transformers home world yet. So he took me there kinda to make up for shooting me some time ago.

I thought the planet was most amazing. I'd never seen a mechanical world before I ever set foot on Cybertron. It was very complex with metal planes as well as deep canyons and lot's and lot's of levels where one could look down almost to the heart of the planet.

Springer flew me around in his helicopter mode wherever I wanted to go.

"Did you know Cybertron has a vast collection of fauna?" Springer asked me as he as he showed me around in the Maze, a sort of training ground with lot's of narrow corridors and training exercises.

"Really? I didn't know that… what kind of fauna?"

"Well, we got ant-droids, bolt-bats, cyber-ducks, dynametal ducks, electro-toads, glitch-mice, retro-rats, titanium moose-bots, turbo-foxes, zap-mice, robotopossums…" he named lot's of animals I'd never heard of.

"You're not making these up, are you?" I said as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Seriously, the ant-droids can be real pests when you don't store your energon goodies secure, ask Rodimus, they seem to have it in for him," he laughed. "And you don't want retro-rats eating away at your circuitry either."

"Say, can I ask something else… It may sound a bit silly, but…" I looked down one of the very deep canyons with lots and lots of levels. "Is this planet alive?"

"That doesn't sound silly at all, cause it actually is," Springer replied. "Can you sense him?"

"Yes, clearly, his spark stands out among all others."

"You're sensing Primus, the creator of the Transformers. His body is the planet Cybertron, and the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe."

I was all ears as he told me about their creator. It totally amazed me.

"He has gifted a portion of his life force within the Matrix, which determines the leader of the Autobots. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his life force, the Allspark."

"Even the sparks of the Decepticons?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, even their sparks."

"That's amazing… I had no idea."

Springer landed at the entrance of Autobase. "Would you like to see our history files? They're mighty interesting as well."

On our way in we were almost overrun by Blurr as he came dashing our way.

"Yourenevergonnabelievewhathappened!" he called out to us.

"Nevernevernevernever!"

He was so excited that he spoke even faster than usual.

"Okay, relax, buddy," Springer tried to calm him down but whatever he tried didn't work. "What's all the fuss about?"

"It'sOptimusOptimusOPTIMUS!! He'sreturnedreturnedreturned!!"

Somewhat stunned we gazed at him and at eachother.

"Wellwellwell?! Whatareyoustandingaroundfor! Comeoncomeoncomeon!! Let'sgogreethim!" He raced on again, towards the exit where we had just come in.

Springer was just about to follow him but I grabbed his arm.

"It must be a prank, I cannot sense his spark," I told him.

"Let's have a look anyway. If it is someone's prank I'm gonna bash in some brains," he said and transformed to his car mode. "Wanna ride along?"

I got in and before I even closed his door he took off.

Outside we followed Blurr to a group of Autobots, gathering around. "Blurr doesn't get excited over nothing, you know. If it really is Prime I want to be one of the first to welcome him back."

He transformed and I took my organic metal larger self to fit in better and to keep from being squashed by the excited Autobots. We found a way through to the source of all the commotion, and to our great surprise it WAS Optimus Prime.

"See, he's really back!" Springer said cheerfully.

I frowned. "But I can't sense him…" That was most strange, cause we always had a very close bond. It worried me.

"Maybe his spark is still weak from coming back from the death you know…" Springer came up with.

Everybody stalked their talking when Optimus gestured he was about to speak.

"Rodimus, Kup, Ultra Magnus and Arcee. They all gave their lives so that I might return to Cybertron," he started.

My breath got stuck in my throat. Rodimus and the others dead?! I tried to look into his mind to find out what had happened, but I only got confusing bits and pieces.

"Daniel …. And Spike?" I heard Perceptor ask.

"The Quintessons left no survivors," Prime said with a sigh and it actually sounded like their loss tore him up inside.

Hearing about the death of his friends Grimlock began stamping on the metal Cybertronian ground. "Quintessons! Me Grimlock thump Quintessons flat into ground!" He let out an angry growl that the Autobots felt deep in their circuitry. I felt it trembling through me organic metal bones.

"We will mobilize all our forces and move against the Quintessons!" Prime said, ready to lead the battle.

"Those five faced tentacles slime are gonna pay for this good!" Springer growled and with clenched fists he said softly, but devoted: "I mean it, Arcee."

I looked up to him. "Something is wrong here," I told him.

"The Quintessons destroying our friends, that's what's wrong here!"

"Springer, listen to me!" I placed myself right in front of him and looked him in the eyes with a most serious look. "When I look at an Autobot – or even a Decepticon – I don't just see you with my eyes, I can sense your sparks with my mind. I know what's in your mind within seconds. I'm not getting anything off him!"

As I looked over my shoulder at Optimus he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Well, he did just return from the dead," Springer said. "Come on, he'll be happy to see you." He gave me a nudge in Prime's direction. "I'll be right behind you."

I walked up to him and looked into his empty eyes. Even when I stood right in front of him, they looked empty. The only thing I could sense on him was the Matrix of Leadership.

"Remember this young lady?" Springer introduced me. "She lives among us now."

Prime seemed to dig deep into his memories… he grabbed his head when his memories were contradictory. He looked at me and held out his hand. "A…lyx…"

For a moment I saw a glance in his eyes that I recognized and my heart jumped with joy. Could it be him after all?

But than I saw it fade away.

"Why do you keep an Azori'jin among us?!" he said with harshness in his voice. "She's a danger to us all!"

Completely shocked I gazed up a him. "W..What??"

The other Autobots were shocked as well and I heard mumbling like 'I new all along…' and 'If Prime says so… she must be a threat'.

I turned to Springer to see the look on his face was as stunned as mine. Just as I wanted to look back at Optimus I felt a smack of something hard on my head and everything around me turned black. The voices around me faded away. I knew I fell to the ground but I never felt my body touch the metal ground.


	40. Dark Awakening2

_This chapter is based on the Transformers episode Dark Awakening, owned by Hasbro. So I'm writing my story around that episode._

* * *

When I slowly woke up my head pounded with every move I made. As I opened my eyes and moved my arms and legs I found myself chained against the wall of one of the brigs.

I looked around through the energy bars to see if anybody was there… but I saw no one. Where was everybody?

The chains were too short for me to get up. Why did they lock me up here? Didn't anybody realize I could easily break out of here in any of my large organic metal forms?

Alerted by the clattering sound of my chains as I moved, Sludge – in his brontosaurus mode - jumped in front of the holding cell, growling dangerously at me. "Stay back, Azori'jin!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's your problem? Why am I chained and imprisoned? Where is Optimus Prime?"

"Prime said lock you up for save keeping," the dumbest of the Dinobots explained to me. "He say you dangerous. You stay locked up 'till his return."

Ooh… now I remembered… "But what do you mean, till his return? Where did he go?"

"Prime take fleet to smash Quintessons."

"Didn't you notice anything different about him?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer that would help me in anyway, but he was the only one around.

"Me Sludge still don't like him very much. Make me and Snarl stay behind," was his reply.

"I don't think he really was Prime," I told him. "I could not sense his spark…"

"Of course him Prime, him look like Prime, him smell like Prime, him act like Prime… Him Prime!" Sludge disagreed as he stamped on the floor.

I sat down and ignored him. Why would Prime have left me in a cell like this? I could easily break out of here. The thought of breaking out crossed my mind as I looked at the chains around my wrists and ankles.

But maybe it was better to wait for Prime to come back. If I break out now, I might look even more like a threat.

"You danger to Autobots?" Snarl suddenly asked me as he stared down at me.

I looked up to him with a grin. "No, of course I am NOT!"

"Than why Prime say you are?" he demanded to know.

"It's not Prime!" I tried to make him understand.

Before he could reply to that Snarl contacted him over the com-link. "Sludge, ship approaching fast!"

"You stay put! Me Sludge come to have look." He left me alone in the brig.

Why even bother to make him understand. He wasn't one of the smartest around here.

A loud crashing sound broke the awful silence around me. That couldn't be right…?

It didn't take very long before the doors to the holding cells skid open and Hot Rod came barging in. "Alyx!!"

Now that was a sight for sore eyes! Hey, Hot Rod…? Oh yeah, of course, Prime had the Matrix!

I'd almost forgotten how cute he looked being Hot Rod! Wrong timing … I know, but still.

He quickly deactivated the energy bars and knelt down next to me. "Alyx, are you alright?"

"You're alive…!" The chains kept me from swinging my arms around his neck, but that didn't keep Hot Rod from wrapping his arms around me and pulling me near.

He couldn't break the chains, there were meant to hold even the strongest Transformer.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Optimus said you all were dead!"

"On our way back home our ship was attacked by Decepticons. We found the Mausoleum and took refuge in it. There we found Optimus was alive. When the Decepticons found us he showed up and fought them off easily. When we saw he was building himself a ship to get out of there I gave him the Matrix, cause I thought it belonged to him. And than he shot us. When we came too he was gone and had set the mausoleum on a collision course into a red sun."

"It is NOT Optimus," I told him with a serious look on my face. "I cannot sense his spark, but no one will hear me!"

He put my face in his hand. "I hear you."

"He told the other's I was a danger to the Autobots," I told him. As a tear rolled down my cheek I said: "And they believed him…"

"Don't worry, we'll set that straight!"

Ultra Magnus, Kup, Arcee, Daniel and Spike came in followed by Snarl and Sludge. Kup found the key to my chains, gave them to Hot Rod so he could unchain me.

"What happened to you?" Arcee asked me as Hot Rod helped me to my feet.

I grabbed my head as it pounded as if someone was battering with some hammer against the inside of my skull. Hot Rod held on to me to keep me from falling back to the ground.

"I think Optimus knocked me out…" I said.

"Sludge said he called you dangerous and ordered to lock you up," Kup said.

"She's probably a danger to his plan… whatever that is," Hot Rod tried to explain that. "I wonder what the Quintessons have to do with all of this, he told everybody they killed us, but we never saw any."

"Maybe the Quintessons control him?" I suggested. "He's definitely on in there controlling himself."

"How can you say that?" Arcee let out. "Just because he said we died…"

"His spark isn't in there, he's not really alive! Come on, guys, it's been years now!"

The Autobots looked at each other.

"That would explain a lot," Spike said.

"We have to go after him and stop him from taking the fleet to the Quintessons." Hot Rod concluded.

"If the Quints are behind this, they're in a lot of trouble!" Ultra Magnus added to that. "We have to hurry."

"You'd better stay here, Alyx," Hot Rod told me. "Regenerate that head of yours and we'll take care of the rest."

The others left the brig to go back to their ship, that luckily was still able to fly.

Before he took off I took his face in my hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. "Do make sure you come back!"

With a smile he left me with Sludge and Snarl.

* * *

As it turned out, it were the Quints controlling Prime. They had programmed him for their own evil purposes and he really was a mindless zombie.

Hot Rod went after him to defeat him and get back the Matrix of Leadership. But there's of course no way he could possibly defeat the heroic Optimus Prime… zombie of no zombie.

Luckily the power of the Matrix within Prime's body managed to override the Quint's evil and help Primes true heroic self – within the Matrix - to give it back to Rodimus.

The irreparable Optimus' last act is to pilot the Autobot flagship into the trigger zone of the Quintesson trap. With a massive explosion, the solar system is destroyed.

* * *

Back on Cybertron everybody understood very well that their programmed leader hadn't really been truthfully about anything. Not his fault! Since he was programmed!

Some even came to apologize for believing him when he called me a danger to them all.

"He meant of course that you were a danger to the Quintessons plan!" Sunstreaker said convinced.

"That's why he ordered to lock you up!" Sideswipe backed him up.

Still I was very disappointed.

"How can we go against Optimus Prime?" Perceptor stated. "He's legendary!"

I could understand them of course, but I was still disappointed. So much that I needed some time on my own. I felt betrayed. And I didn't want anybody to look at me, wondering if Prime – who wasn't really him anyway – was right after all.

Takehiko's cruiser had been left behind on the planet. My brother Kanaye had thoroughly checked it out and reprogrammed its computer to recognize me as its owner and obey me. _(kinda like the Star Trek ships computers)_

I was ready to take off… or actually I really didn't want to leave at all. I needed to leave for a while.

Rodimus was the last one left at my ship. The others who had come to say good bye had left to give us some privacy.

"Let me know where you are, okay?" he urged me.

I nodded, swung my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his chest. "You can look for my on the space station you found me," I told him as I looked up to him.

"And if you need me, just give me a call and I'll be there!" he said, looking into my eyes. He ran his hand through my hair. "I can see your heartache in your eyes…"

I let out a sigh. "I have to go now, don't worry 'bout me."

Slowly I parted from him and got into the black cruiser. Rodimus watched my ship leave and even long after I left Earth's atmosphere he stared at the sky.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!  
Well, wouldn't you need some time to get over all of that?  
Darn Quints, playing around with your Dad's body? Your friends believing a zombie?

**NEXT: The Return of Optimus Prime, for real this time!**** Or at least, part one of that.**


	41. The return of Optimus Prime 1

_This chapter is __written around__ the Transformers episode __The Return of Optimus Prime__, owned by Hasbro,__from Alyx' point of view._

_**BIG **__**thanx**__** to everybody who reviewed!!**_

_(we start with a lode of __baloney__, but I felt like writing some fun stuff)_

* * *

_I'm on the space station, currently in my organic metal form, but not large. Just my original size. _

Minding my own business at the space-station, having a drink in the bar where I used to work, I heard a familiar voice. Not one that I'd like to hear very much, but familiar.

"Hey there, what are you doing way out here? Rodimus kick you out?" Snickering followed that last remark.

I looked up and saw it was indeed Rumble. He got on the seat next to me and ordered himself a huge glass of energon.

"He did not! I needed some time for myself." I took a sip from my drink.

"You LEFT him?!" More snickering.

Annoyed I rolled my eyes. "Why? Are you interested?"

Are you kiddin'?!" He pulled a nasty face. "He's not my type!"

I tried to give him an angry look but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, look, you're smiling already!" He knocked back some mouthful's of energon. "So did you leave him or didn't you?"

I let out a sigh. Nosy bugger. "No, I did NOT. He's not the reason I need some time for myself. Where do you get idea's like that… you DO watch soap operas, don't you?"

"I don't watch soaps… a lot… at least not lately. We left Galvatron… and our television set." He confessed to me.

"We?"

He looked over his shoulder and pointed at Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage, who came up to the bar as well.

"Can you even leave him? I mean… alive?"

"We didn't tell him… we just left," Rumble said. "He wasn't interested in what we had to say anyway."

"Coward," I grinned. "Why did you leave? Didn't I fix Galvatron's brain problem?"

"Yeah, you did actually. Great job!" Frenzy took a seat on my other side.

"We owe you one." Rumble said. "But he has this mental problem as well, in software, you know, not hardware. His behavior is less radical. But he still gives most important assignments to the latest editions to our Decepticon ranks! He tends to ignore us!"

"He's even banned good old Blitzwing from the Decepticon ranks!" Rumble told me.

"What for?"

"Treason," Frenzy said with a gloomy tone in his voice. Then he grinned. "And you know what the fun part is? Blitzwing never betrayed the Decepticons!"

I raised my eyebrows. "So why did he get banned?"

"Galvatron believes he has betrayed the Decepticons. Well, he was helping Rodimus Prime… to stop the Quintessons from destroying us all. Because Galvatron would not listen to his warnings about the Quintessons betraying him."

"And why do you know this and not Galvatron?"

"Blitzwing told us," Frenzy explained. "But Galvatron WON'T LISTEN!"

"Alright, alright, I hear you. And what about Octane?"

"AH! OCTANE!!" they both said with an aggravated tone in their voices. "OCTANE! HE's a deserter!"

_(AN: grin, they make me think of the 4 Worm Guys in Men in Black)_

Rumble: "He's asked asylum with the Autobots!"

Me: "Did he get it?"

Frenzy, dragging voice: "Of course he got it!!"

Rumble: "Those Autofools can't turn down a request like that! At least Blitzwing refused that when Rodimus offered it to him!"

For a moment I dreamed off, thinking about Rodimus. I missed him, even though I'd just met him here a week ago.

"Aah… look at that, she's all love sick!" Frenzy snickered at Rumble what made him almost choke on his mouthful of energon so he was forced to heave some out of his system.

Frenzy hit him on the back. "RELAX DUDE! Such a waste of good energon!"

Rumble coughed a bit and composed himself. "Turning the offer down did make Blitzwing a bit love sick, look at him sitting over there! He flew us here."

I hadn't noticed him yet, but there he was, on the other end of the bar. He looked pretty down.

"Are you sure he isn't just feeling miserable about being kicked out of the Decepticon ranks?" I asked them.

Ravage jumped on the seat next to Rumble. "He's love sick," he claimed and put his paws on the bar. "Hey babe! Get me a bowl of energon! And make it fast!" he called out at the female transformer behind the bar.

I pushed Rumble aside and gazed at the Decepticon panther. "You can SPEAK?!"

He turned his head my way, tilted it somewhat haughty and said – as if I asked him something REAL stupid: "Well… yeah."

"He ain't just a pet, you know," Rumble informed me.

I growled at him. "I knew that!" Then I asked Ravage: "How long have you been able to speak?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Since ever."

"Than, why don't you ever say anything?!" I couldn't understand that!

He shrugged again. "I ran out of jokes."

Frenzy tapped me on the shoulder. "Don't ask him any more about that," he whispered in my ear. "He doesn't like to be reminded of why he don't like to speak."

"I could just find it in his memory chips…" I suggested to Frenzy with a grin and a blink.

He heard that! He was supposed to have heard that, just to tease him.

"You stay out of my memory-chips! They're mine! It's none of your business!" Ravage snapped at me with a growl.

"Just teasing you!" I laughed.

Annoyed he turned his head towards the female behind the bar. "Where's my energon!"

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" Blitzwing attracted our attention and pointed towards the entrance of the bar. "I think we need to find another place to hang!"

"NOT BEFORE I GET MY ENERGON!" Ravage objected as he looked at Blitzwing.

"Fine, suit yourselves, I'm out of here!" Blitzwing got up, he even left his energon standing on the bar and took off.

We looked towards the entrance and saw a group of Transformers barging into the place. They were covered with a strange red glow and looked extremely agitated. Every robot they touched lit up as well and became completely enraged.

They started smacked each other around and anybody around them. And the furniture in the establishment wasn't spared either.

I got off of my seat. "What the…"

"Say, stay if you like, but we're outa here," Rumble said as he and the others took off.

But the infected Transformers blocked the only exit in the form of a fighting clutter of robots. Rumble looked back at me. "A little help here…" he usually never used the next word… only when he really really had to and even now he had to press it out of his vocals : "PLEASE!"

The whole situation was quit out of control, that I could see. And when I saw infected organics I got even more worried. This is not just a virus among Transformers… Quickly I paralyzed the infected Transformers to give us a chance to get out. I ran after Blitzwing, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak, who flew over our heads, screaming.

"Where are we going?" I asked while running.

"Chaar! Galvatron must know of this!" Rumble said.

"I don't have enough energy to fly us all back to Chaar!" Blitzwing noted as we reached the departure docks.

"NOW he tells us!" Frenzy growled.

We all stopped running and looked around. The docks were a chaos… everybody tried to get out, there were ships flying around trying to get to the exit. Even infected transformers flew around in here, looking for victims.

"You guys can come with me," I ran towards my black cruiser. Even Blitzwing was able to fit in there… but only just.

"Whooow! That's one fine looking ship!" Rumble had to admit.

Once within my cruiser I had to get out of there… just like everybody else. More and more infected Transformers and organics came into the docks.

"I sure hope this baby has some powerful weapons!" Blitzwing gave me a worried look.

"Doesn't need any," I said with a mysterious smile on my face as I sat down on the pilot's seat.

There were enough seats for Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage. Laserbeak landed on the back of my pilot seat. Blitzwing had to sit down on the floor, but he didn't mind. As long as we got out of here.

I concentrated my ki outside the cruiser, forming it into a bright ball of pure energy. It started to spin and spin real fast. I liked making spinning blasts, they looked even more powerful. I sent it right into the stations walls.

With a bright flash and a dazzling force it blasted a gaping hole big enough for everybody to make it out, us first.

Finally out of there, I stretched my arms and legs, swung my seat around and asked: "Okay… so where's Chaar?"

They looked at each other.

"I don't think Galvatron will be too happy if we tell her…" Frenzy whispered at the others.

"I could have just gotten it out of your brains…" I said with a sigh.

"Excellent idea," Rumble smirked. "That way we at least didn't tell you."

With a grin I found the coordinates in his mind and set the course in to the cruisers computer, using my mind. There were hardly any control panels in the cruiser, everything was based on mind control.

* * *

_What will they find on Chaar??  
Is there still a place in the universe where the Plague has not infected everybody??_

_**Read it in the next chapter: The return of Optimus Prime 2**_


	42. The return of Optimus Prime 2

_This chapter is __written around__ the Transformers episode __The Return of Optimus Prime__, owned by Hasbro,__from Alyx' point of view._

_To __Elita One: __**YEAH**__ TAKE OUT THE DVD's!! TAKE OUT THE DVD's!!_

* * *

"What a drag of a planet…" I thought out loud as I flew my cruiser down to the surface. It was rocky, dark, gloomy and there were places that looked like abandoned and ruined cities.

"Gee, sorry," Rumble snorted. "We WERE in control of Cybertron, till the Autobots ruined that for us."

"Well, why didn't you guys decorate it a bit more in Decepticon style?"

"Hey, we're not in charge here. Galvatron is. And he ain't planning to stay on this mud ball for very long." Frenzy stated.

"But we could restyle it more," Rumble started.

"Come on, it's been years now…" Blitzwing said somewhat disappointed. "We're never getting out of there."

"Hey, if Galvatron says we'll conquer Cybertron again, we WILL conquer Cybertron!" Ravage defended his leader's choices. "Go sob in your own misery!"

"HEY!!" Blitzwing let out insulted.

"GUYS!!" I yelled at them. "QUIET!" As I did they felt their circuits tingle and shut up immediately before I fried any of them. "Thanks."

"You can let us out there," Rumble said as he pointed at a structure that passed as their base. "Just fly over and we'll jump out."

I opened the doors in the side of the cruiser and reduced the speed. Blitzwing got out first cause he was blocking the way out and transformed to his MIG 25 form. "Thanks for the trip!" He said before he jumped.

"Now we owe you two," Rumble said with a grin. He held out his hand in a greeting manner and jumped out after Blitzwing, followed by his three cassette comrades.

Our arrival had attracted the attention of the Decepticons and they came out of their base like an angry swarm of bees from their hive.

"Oh, NO!!" I saw they were infected as well! And so did my Decepticon friends. Quickly I overtook them with my cruiser and let them get in again.

As soon as the doors had closed behind them I took off into space, leaving the infected Decepticons behind us.

We set course to Cybertron.

"So," I started out of curiosity and to make conversation while traveling. "Are you really love-sick, Blitz?"

Blitzwing looked up. "Who said that?!" he said annoyed but he knew the answer to that question.

The cassettes innocently looked the other way. If they could have whistled, they would have.

"I AM NOT!"

"You are too!" Ravage growled at him. "Everybody can see that right away! Don't deny it!"

He gave me a questioning look. "Can you really see it?"

I nodded. "I can even sense it… SO what's bugging you?"

"Oh… it's nothing…"

"What do you mean, it's NOTHING!" Rumble let out and turned to me. "He's got a crush on the female Autobot!"

Within a second Blitzwing had his hand around Rumble – all of him - and started squeezing him as he gave him a very, VERY agitated look.

"Well it's true…" Rumble moaned under the force Blitzwing's hand put on his body. "LET GO!"

"No fighting in here!" I ordered them and this time they stopped right away.

Blitzwing let him go and crossed his arms annoyed across his chest.

"Do you really have a crush on her?" I asked him curiously. "That's so cute…"

Now he gave me an annoyed look as Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage burst into laughter. Laserbeak screeched a few times.

"Decepticons are NOT CUTE!!" he objected.

"Sweet?" I tried.

An even more annoyed look came my way.

I left it at that. "Is that why you didn't want asylum with the Autobots?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not just because of that… I AM a Decepticon!"

"You don't need that female around," Ravage snorted. "They're nothing but trouble."

"And they are weak," Rumble added to that.

"How would you guys know anything about females?" I asked dryly.

"Hey, we've been around a long time, sister," Ravage said. "We've seen it all and even some lived it all. Why do you think we don't have any female Decepticons in our ranks!?"

They all looked at me, expecting an answer. "Would you like to fly the rest of the way on your own? Decepticons can fly, right?"

Quickly they kept quiet and shook their heads mumbling: "Females…"

"The Autobot female is not weak at all," Blitzwing told me and I saw his eyes lit up like a candle as he thought of her. "She's most agile, an excellent warrior…" He smiled. "Cunning too. And sooo beautiful…"

I thought that was sooo sweet, coming from a Decepticon as powerful as him. The others thought he was a lunatic.

"Than why don't you get that place among the Autobots? That way you can be around her more and she could get to know you better."

"She's involved with Springer," he grumbled. "Could get rid of him, I'm a triple changer as well, he doesn't have any advantages on me!"

"Oh yeah!" I shook my head. "If you kill him she'll hate your every circuit for it and you will know the fury of a woman! Trust me on that one." I warned him.

He gazed at me for a sec. "You think?"

I nodded.

"And if I beat him in a fight over her?"

I let out a sigh. "She's the kind of girl who likes to decide for herself who she's with."

"Say, are we there yet?" He asked me to change the subject.

I grinned. "You could always play the hurt soul… go for her heart."

"Transformers don't have hearts!" Rumble intervened again.

Be both threw him an agitated look.

"What?! We DON'T!"

"Never mind him. And yeah, we're there," I turned my pilot's seat back.

As soon as we got closer to the planet's surface we found the Autobots were infected as well.

"Looks like a universal thing…" Frenzy concluded.

"I sure hope there's still someone or something left to stop this virus or what ever it is," I said somewhat worried.

At topspeed I flew my cruiser to Earth and tried to contact Autobot-City. When nobody replied I tried Rodimus' comlink.

"Rodimus… are you still there? Answer me, please!" I tried.

First I heard nothing but static noise, but then: "Hey babe! I'm here!"

"He sure sounds jolly," Rumble commented.

I was just so glad to hear his voice. "Is Earth also infected with this strange red-glowing virus?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, we've got it all under control," he said cheerfully. "Think you can find me?"

"No problem!" I took the cruiser down to the surface.

Looking at my Decepticon friends I said. "He kinda sounds like Hot Rod, don't you guys think?" I gave them a wondering look.

"Ah, don't tell us he's lost that darn Matrix AGAIN now!" Rumble let out and burst out into laughter, followed by the others.

With a sigh I decided to ignore that. "Well, besides that he sounds pretty normal, not mad or hateful."

I landed the cruiser outside of something that looked like a car factory. Lot's of new cars were parked on a huge parking lot. Quickly I got out of the cruiser and took my larger organic metal form. The cassettes and Blitzwing came out as well as I was looking for Rodimus.

"Come out Rodimus, it's me!" I called out to him.

"I'm right here, babe!" I heard his voice behind me and felt his arm swing around my shoulders as he came up next to me. I saw the look on the faces of the cassettes and Blitzwing and that told me I was in trouble…

* * *

**OH NO!!!! Is Alyx infected as well??**

**Next chapter: The return of Optimus Prime 3**

_Don't worry, we'll get to him. He's there already actually, we just haven't met him yet.__ He's working on a cure! But will he find it before Alyx gets to him?? Being all hateful and full of rage??_


	43. The return of Optimus Prime 3

_This chapter is __written around__ the Transformers episode __The Return of Optimus Prime__, owned by Hasbro,__from Alyx' point of view._

_To __Elita__ One: You're SO right! Grins._

* * *

As this strange feeling of aggression overwhelmed me and a red glow covered my body, my Decepticon shipmates took off. I turned towards Rodimus. 

"How does that make you feel, babe?" he asked me curiously.

"Great… Hot Rod?" When I looked at him I noticed his juvenile looks.

"Yeah well, guess who took my Matrix?"

"I don't know, but let's go TRASH HIM!!" I felt like trashing, ripping and tearing apart anything that came on my path. Just frying felt to easy and unsatisfactory to me now.

"Guess who just won't DIE?!" he asked me with a smirk.

I tilted my head and gave him a wondering look.

"It's red, with and blue, very stubborn and about to be taken apart by… you!" Hot Rod laughed.

"Optimus Prime…?" Remembering the last zombie encounter with him this uncontrollable rage blazed up within me.

I transformed to my most powerful form… godzilla! But not as enormous as the one in the latest movie.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!!" I let out with a powerful and loud roar that echoed between the car-factory buildings. "Let's show him what danger I really am!"

Hot Rod transformed and followed me.

Bent forwards, holding my head low, my long muscled hind legs trusted me forwards with incredible speed. My powerful tail kept me balanced. Hot Rod really had to push his throttle to keep up with me.

The closer we came to Autobot-City, the more we were attacked by infected Transformers. I rammed them out of my path. The smaller ones I grabbed between my teeth to throw them aside.

In the mean time Optimus had traveled into the Matrix to look for a cure for the Plague. He found that this madness could only be cured by a whole lot of wisdom. There never had been enough accumulated wisdom before to destroy the spores that caused the Plague.

When we reached Autobot-City I saw infected Transformers break through the defenses.

"That's our entrance!" Hot Rod called out to me. "Go get him!"

I ran into Autobot-City, following the trail of the infected Transformers. They led me right to Optimus Prime. He lay on some sort of table, all white… Galvatron was about to impale him with this long metal pole to end his existence once more! A desperate Quintesson tried to protect Prime cause he knew Prime probably held the cure for this madness.

But just as Galvatron wanted to impale him and when I was about to crush him out of the way because Optimus Prime was MINE… Prime's chest opened… and the light of the Matrix blinded me as well as Galvatron.

I flinched back with a loud growl and I heard Prime's voice: "Now light our darkest hour!" as he released the energy and accumulated wisdom by opening the Matrix.

There was now way I could possibly avoid that energy as it eradicated the Plague. Everybody was cured immediately as the energy and wisdom touched them.

I looked around somewhat dazzled. Why was I in my godzilla form…? And where was I? I saw Hot Rod who was also wondering where he was and how he got here. And how had he become Hot Rod again… We could not remember a thing.

As I turned around I looked right into Galvatron's face and I could see he freaked, but only for a sec. That's all the time I gave him cause I saw Optimus Prime.

"Dad…?" I carefully asked him as I transformed back to my organic metal larger self. This time I could clearly sense his spark! "DAD!!"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran passed the other Transformers and swung my arms around his neck, as I always had wanted to do. And now, because of this large organic metal form, I finally could.

"Well, you sure have grown…" he said with smiling eyes, alive eyes.

"Optimus, is it you for real this time?" Hot Rod asked him.

"Yes, I am back!" He replied to that. "I am back to stay!"

"And I was just starting to get the hang of being a leader!" Hot Rod grinned.

"Now you can at least spend more time with me!" I told him with a smile as I let go of Prime and brushed my body against his.

"I see I have missed a lot here," Prime said quit surprised.

"Some things you just don't want to know," Galvatron said dryly as he and the other Decepticons made their way out.

We all went out to see the effect of the released power of the Matrix. There wasn't an infected Transformer or human to be seen anywhere.

When the ones responsible for the outbreak of the Plague had apologized to Optimus, Galvatron stepped up to him.

"Does this mean the fighting will continue?" Hot Rod asked Kup who stood right next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say."

But to all our surprise Galvatron said: "There will be no war today, Optimus Prime. You have earned Galvatron's respect."

We were like sooo amazed! And happy, cause Optimus had done it again!

Hot Rod saw the empty Matrix in Prime's hand. "The wisdom of the ages! It's lost!"

"No, not lost." Prime said. "We're all a little wiser now."

"But the Matrix is empty!"

"It's up to all of us to fill it again. With the wisdom we accumulate from this moment on. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

We took off to see if we could be of assistance anywhere. And when we finally got back and most Autobots were back in Autobot-City there was one more thing Prime needed to correct. Everybody was gathered in Central Command.

"Hot Rod has told me that the Quintessons had used my lifeless body as a zombie to lead all Autobots into a death trap," he started.

Autobots nodded. Most didn't want to be reminded of that adventure.

"It seems I have put Alyx' reputation in a bad light," he said.

Standing among the other's I looked up at him most surprised. I didn't know he was going to say something like that. He gestured me to come to him.

With flushed cheeks I stepped up to him with a shy smile on my face. I don't like being in the spotlight… it makes me awfully shy.

"This young lady is certainly no threat to us," he cleared that up. "She's our friend and she's our family." He put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a blink.

"Did you really adopt her as your daughter?" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wanted to know.

"Yes, I did," was his answer. "Why?"

"Just curious…" they gave him a big smile and hoped to stay out of trouble for asking that.

He gave them a probing look, glanced at me and I lightly shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, if that's all, you should all go and relax. The Decepticons will leave us alone for a while now, so take advantage of that!"

Hot Rod got my attention when the other Autobots present gathered around Prime to tell him all about what had happened while he was gone. We snuck out of Autobot-City.

Hot Rod took me to the lake near Lookout Mountain. The sun was setting and the sky was lit up most beautiful with reds and yellows. At the lake he took my hand and we walked along the lakeside.

"Now that all is back to normal, will you come back to stay in Autobot-City?" He asked me.

A smile formed on my face and I nodded. "Of course I'll stay!"

That made him so happy he grabbed my waist and threw me up in the air. "YAAAY! That's fantastic!"

I let out a surprised scream. He caught me in his arms and looked me deep in the eyes. I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Now I finally had a home, family a fantastic lover and my Dad back! I found love... Love in a Metal Heart.

**THE END**


End file.
